Lovers Consequences
by Faye Metallium
Summary: Xelloss shows up and starts following Lina right about the time that the war between dragons and monsters is ready to resume. Started out as a mini lemon that decided to break out and run away rampant with me. Lina&Xelloss pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Slayers... sadly. Oh and I should warn this is for mature audiences only. So dont read if you're underage or dont like mature content.

Lovers Consequences

I

Lina continued brushing her hair even after she felt the new presence in her room. Although one that she hadn't felt in a while, it was familiar.

"It's been a long time, Xelloss."

"Perceptive as always, Lina."

Lina turned to see the familiar smirk playing across the demon's mouth. His eyes were hidden as usual. The years had not touched him at all. It was as if he'd walked straight out of one of her memories.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Mock hurt slipped across his face. She had to admit he was one hell of an actor when he wanted to be. "What? Cant I drop by just to see an old friend?"

Lina snorted a small laugh and put her brush down on the dresser. "No, I don't believe you can."

"Contrary to what you might believe, not everything I do is at Beast Master's bidding."

"Oh really?" Lina's voice was heavy with skepticism. "So am I to take that to mean this is a personal visit?"

Xelloss nodded. "Yes, this is the most personal of visits."

Lina was about to ask him what the hell that was even supposed to mean, but his lips covered her partially opened ones in a quick but demanding kiss. He was smiling broadly when he pulled away. With all the considerable physical power she possessed she slapped him across the cheek. The force of it was enough to turn his head and leave a large red hand print clearly defined on his face, but he was still smiling.

"I deserved that," he said as he chuckled lightly. Actually he was surprised that he wasn't blasted with an explosive spell of some sort. It's not like she had to hold back with him, they both knew he could survive even a dragon slave, although it would hurt to be sure.

Xelloss's eyes widened in pure shock when Lina jumped him, threw her arms around his neck, and planted an even more demanding kiss on his lips than he had on hers. His arms closed around the petite sorceress and he held her to him as he returned the kiss. Every moment he was expecting her to pull away and start yelling at him.

Her impulsive and fiery nature was what he most enjoyed about Lina. Combined with her unparalleled magical power and brilliant mind, she was completely irresistible.

It was also why he felt the need to hold back. Xelloss wanted to take the utmost care that the volatile and chaotic nature of the woman he desired didn't blow up and drive her away from him. When she didn't pull away, Xelloss decided he better test her resolve in this hasty decision. The very moment that he stopped returning the kiss and started to pull back she wrapped her legs securely around his waist and brought her lips to his ear to deliver a husky whisper.

"Oh no, you don't start this and get to disappear again."

She reinforced the line by nipping at his ear. It sent a line of fire directly to his already half aroused groin. He groaned as his vaulted self control crumbled.

Feeling his arousal hard pressed against her even through their clothes, Lina ground her hips into him. Her eyes met his, and the same desire burned behind both. It was the first time that Lina had ever been able to stare into his eyes when they were unguarded. They were a beautiful, deep amethyst.

Xelloss turned and placed her on the bed. Lina pulled him down with her, again refusing to give him a chance to get away. Their lips met again and this time Xelloss' tongue sought entry to Lina's mouth. It took a little coaxing but she parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth. Tentatively she met his tongue with her own. Xelloss groaned and pressed her deeper into the bed.

When they broke apart both were panting heavily with desire. Lina's hands took the opportunity to slip under his shirt and began pulling it off. Xelloss chuckled lightly at her impatience, but helped her pull it over his head. The heat of her gaze seared his lightly muscled chest and he reached for her shirt to return the favor. Pulling it off, he admired her small round breasts with their pert nipples. She'd grown some over the years but was still far from large.

Once her shirt joined his on the floor he bent down and took one nipple into his mouth sucking on it a moment before biting it gently, and licked it apologetically when she gasped. When he moved to the other breast to give it the same he stared up into her eyes. Lina was amazed at the intensity of his eyes. No wonder he kept them hidden most of the time. The power of them would instantly give him away as more than human.

Lina blushed as Xelloss moved down from her breasts, over her stomach and to her pants. Xelloss caught the blush and paused. Unable to find her voice, Lina nodded. This is what she wanted, even though inside she was nervous as hell. Not only was this her first time, it was with a demon. Her mind was raging and ranting about how stupid this was, but she was persistently ignoring it for once and blindly following her emotions and bodily desires. And her body was screaming demands for Xelloss.

Pulling her pants down Xelloss was brought face to face with his already dripping wet desires. Unable to resist, his tongue flicked out, lapping up the moisture along the length of her lips. He smiled as she gasped. Obviously she'd never thought of more than his hard erection separating those lips. Tossing her pants onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor, he brought his tongue between her lips this time instead of over them. Lina squirmed delightfully at this intrusion. Her panting breath caught and hitched at the sensations his tongue caused. Smiling ferally to himself, Xelloss flicked his tongue over her clit and savored her moan before sucking on it. Lina whimpered. Next he forced his tongue into her, causing Lina to gasp loudly and grab the sheets in her fists.

"Xelloss… please," she barely could manage those two words. Xelloss chuckled again but knew what it was she was asking.

Removing his own pants he released his achingly hard erection. Once again Lina's mind tried telling her how crazy this was. He was a demon! She promptly told her mind to shut up; she knew that fact perfectly well. Still, her hand trembled slightly as she tentatively reached out to touch it. Xelloss moaned as she ran her fingers lightly along the length of his erection before closing her small hand around the shaft.

He placed his hand over hers and guided the head until it pressed against her lips. Their eyes locked and Xelloss slowly pressed into her. She gasped as he pressed his head in, and whimpered as he slowly drove the rest of the length in. It took all his self control not to slam into her. He wanted her to enjoy this, not hurt her. It would be too easy with his superior physical strength to leave her a bruised and bleeding mess in the throes of his unleashed passion.

Once fully lodged within her, Xelloss held there, giving Lina time to adjust to having him inside her. He quieted her with kisses. Even when she finally relaxed, her body was still tightly wrapped around him. Ever so slowly he pulled out leaving only the head parting her lips and ground back in with slow determination. Lina's body moved with his slow rhythm. Their hands and lips each explored their lover's body as they moved together.

Xelloss smiled as Lina's nailed dragged down his back as her body clenched hard upon him. Still he kept the slow driving rhythm. It was far from his first time with a female, and his experience lent him the control he needed to keep pushing the steady rhythm instead of breaking down into a frantic coupling.

Moments later Lina's body clenched his again. Xelloss groaned at the pressure and at the delicious addition of Lina's bite on his shoulder. Unable to keep his pace from quickening this time, he did still manage to keep the firm strokes from crossing the line to roughness.

When Lina's third climax struck she screamed his name. Xelloss managed two final deep strokes before losing his seed deep inside her.

Their passion sated for the time being, they lie with bodies tangled together. Xelloss could see Lina's aura glowing with satisfaction and smiled as he gently ran his hands over her body in a petting motion. Doubts no longer plagued his mind. Lina was his now. Beast Master had already approved of his pursuit of Lina, and now he'd earned Lina's approval as well.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Xelloss._

Xelloss sent a reply thought acknowledging Xelas's summons. He shifted, careful not to wake Lina as he climbed out of bed. She let out a moan of protest in her sleep and cuddled deeper into the vacant warmth he left behind in the blankets. Xelloss leaned down and planted a kiss on her check, then quickly dressed before teleporting to Wolf Pack Island.

He was in Beast Master Xelas's throne room when he rematerialized. Immediately he bowed down to one knee.

"You summoned me, My Lady."

Xelas watched him intensely as she slowly exhaled the smoke from her cigarette. Her legs dangled over one arm of her throne as she leaned against the other.

"Yes, I was curious as to the progress of your chosen mission, for one thing."

Xelloss looked up and smiled with his eyes still hidden. "It is going very well."

Xelas smiled, enjoying seeing her priest have so much fun. "Good."

Since that this was not a serious meeting, Xelloss rose to his feet.

"There was one other thing I thought you should know before you go. It seems the Gods are finally beginning the War again. There is a dragon army amassing in the South. It seems they are planning to try attacking Dynast first though."

Xelloss chuckled. "Now why would they be hesitating to face you, I wonder."

Xelas laughed as well. "I think they remember what happened last time they sent a dragon army here, and I sent my priest out to greet them."

"Will you be sending me to assist Dynast?"

Xelas looked serious at once as she considered the question. "No I see no reason to interrupt your fun for _that_ one's sake." She grinned widely. "Especially before he begs for my assistance."

Xelloss grinned as well and bowed his head in acceptance of his Master's orders. He didn't know all the particulars, but Dynast had made the mistake of rousing Xelas's anger at the close of the last war with the dragons. It was a fact that Xelloss was rather grateful for, since it meant that he would not be loaned out for another Dark Lord's uses. Although he would do anything that Xelas asked of him, he had no choice, he disliked when she ordered him to follow the commands of another one of the Dark Lords. It was one thing to be compelled beyond ability to deny your maker, it was however entirely something else to be compelled by someone else.

It was one human trait that Xelloss often envied: the ability to say no to people of higher rank. And so many of the humans took it for granted! It was such a waste. Still, he was glad that he had Xelas for a master. Other than the Lord of Nightmares herself, there was no other Dark Lord he could see himself finding even the slightest measure of enjoyment in serving.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Lina was disappointed to wake up to an empty room, but she was not surprised to find Xelloss gone. It was silly of her to even hope that he would stay for even a short time. He was a demon after all. Not just any demon either, Beast Master Xelas's favorite and the highest ranked demon other than the Dark Lords themselves.

Sighing as she moved to get out of bed, Lina winced at the soreness of her body. Again she wondered at the surge of emotion that started when Xelloss kissed her so suddenly. Sure she'd been lonely since all of her previous travelling companions had gone their own ways two years ago, shortly after the defeat of Dark Star, but to expect Xelloss to fill the void? It had been a moment of utter madness when she'd thrown herself at him and then refused to give him the opportunity to teleport away. She chuckled ruefully. Still, it was a memory that she'd never forget, even though it would definitely fall into the bitter sweet category.

Such was her certainty that she would not be seeing Xelloss again, at least not anytime soon, that when she felt his presence reappear in her room her breath caught and her heart stopped. It resumed beating hard enough to seem it was working on pounding completely out of her chest. She met his eyes which flickered over her still naked body before he grinned.

"Miss me?" He chuckled as she blushed furiously.

She thought frantically for some excuse or come back, anything. "It got cold," she said quietly. Brilliant, she told herself as she groaned on the inside, but outwardly she just watched Xelloss through her bangs.

"Beautiful," was the simple word that he uttered as he moved forward, dropping his staff to the ground in his haste to take the sorceress again. He was officially addicted now he thought with a smirk to himself. Good thing he didn't care.

Lina was caught by surprise. She was ready to accept last night as a fluke or dream. Still it was only a moment before she was returning Xelloss' kisses and caresses.

Xelloss laid Lina back down on the bed. Even though he considered her to be his, he still felt the need to be careful with her. When he teleported back into the room he had expected her to still be sleeping, instead he'd found her on the verge of tears. Her volatile nature could still push him away if he was not careful, he realized.

While his lips were still locked firmly onto hers, Lina slipped her hands into his shirt and began tugging it upwards. All be damned if I'll be the only one naked, she thought. When he leaned back and chuckled at her efforts, Lina glared at him.

"You're overdressed," she growled.

"So I am," he agreed, chuckling more.

Once his clothes rejoined hers on the floor, Xelloss returned to the gentle kisses. One hand found its way to her long red tresses while the other sent questing fingers over her tender groin. She moaned against his mouth as his fingers caressed and squeezed her clit. Continuing to rub that deliciously sensitive spot with his thumb he pressed one finger inside her, working it in and out. She fidgeted beneath him and pressed a second finger in with the first, stretching her slightly in preparation. He knew she'd be sore from the previous night still.

The temptation of her body hot, wet, and trembling beneath his was too much to resist for long. He locked eyes with her, and brought the head of his erection against her, pausing to make sure that she really did want this. There was no doubt in her eyes, only heated passion. She cried out quietly as he entered her.

Xelloss kissed his apologies. There was a very good chance given her petite body that she'd never really get used to his penetrating her without feeling some of the pain.

Unlike the previous night, Xelloss didn't pause when he was pressed all the way inside her. He immediately began the long, slow, deep strokes.

Lina's aura was glowing happiness as she sent the waiter away with an order of quadruple portions of half the menu. Xelloss grinned over his tea cup. The young man's distress made Lina's positive mood easily bearable for the demon.

"Little hungry this morning, Lina dear?" Xelloss questioned. As usual, his eyes were hidden.

"Hell yeah," she said loudly. Then quietly enough only Xelloss could hear, "After all those calories we burned last night and this morning?" She blushed slightly. Louder again she said, "I think I've earned it."

Xelloss chuckled. He pondered telling her that the war between the dragons and demons was about to explode into full force, but decided against it. There was no need to ruin her excellent mood, especially since he was not being called away yet. Oh he had no doubt that sooner or later he would be required to once again slay mass numbers of the dragons. Other than the late Demon Dragon King, the Dark Lords usually detest participating directly in the battles. To them, it was a waste of time and energy and a task much better suited for delegation to priests and generals. And lucky him, he was both the priest and the general to Beast Master. As a benefit he didn't have to share his power with another so he was many times stronger than any of the other priests or generals. Unfortunately it meant there was no one to share the duties with either. Every whim of the Beast Master went directly to him.

While he was still deep in his silent contemplation of his place in the world, Lina's food arrived. Momentarily the violence with which she attacked her meal caught his attention. He chuckled at the irony that her feeding frenzy could feed a demon. So could the horror with which the rest of the inn patrons as they watched. Xelloss sighed in contentment as he absorbed the different energy radiating from the many human auras in the small room.

When Lina finally finished her meal and was picking her teeth with a toothpick in an attempt to dislodge the last remnants, she turned her attention to Xelloss.

"So does this mean you'll be travelling with me again?" Outwardly she succeeded in nonchalance. Inwardly she'd been dreading asking this question ever since she finally decided not knowing when he'd disappear was worse.

Xelloss looked up still smiling with his eyes hidden. "I suppose it does; at least until Xelas has another task for me."

Xelloss thought it prudent not to use the title Beast Master in a crowded room. Few would suspect or know to whom he was really referring.

Lina smiled broadly. Inside she crowed with excitement. He was staying, and the way that he made it sound about Xelas made her suspect he'd be returning when his mission was completed.

Standing, Lina threw down coins to pay for the meal and started heading for the door. Xelloss immediately put down his tea and followed. Once on the street, though, he had questions.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"South. I heard of some ruins that belonged to an ancient circle of sorcerers. Each raised a tower, and they assisted each other in their research." Lina's voice was excited and she was bouncing along eagerly down the nearly deserted street. "Can you imagine the items of power they were working on? Or the spell books they may have left behind? It's definitely worth a look to see if any of it is left."

Xelloss frowned slightly. "Not too far south I hope."

Lina gave him an odd sidelong look. "No it's not far, but what is down south that would make you ask?"

Xelloss forced a grin, while he grimaced inwardly. He needed to remember to be careful about what he said and did around her; Lina was too smart to be careless with. "Nothing. At least nothing you need to worry about." _Yet_, he added mentally.

It would only be a matter of time before Lina was drawn into the battles. Maybe it was her chaotic nature, maybe it was the price of her extraordinary powers, but Lina always ended up drawn into fights over the world. She always played a deciding role in them as well. He and Xelas were aware of the fact, he was also quite positive that was why Xelas allowed him to pursue Lina, but he wondered if the dragons had realized it yet. He was sure the other Dark Lords were oblivious. They were far too caught up in their own powers to consider a human even worth looking at.

Lina knew he was holding something back, but shrugged it off. Trying to pry information out of Xelloss that he didn't want to share was impossible, as well as highly frustrating. She'd rather just shrug it off and not let it interrupt her good mood. Besides, Xelloss would tell her eventually she was sure. Oh when it would best work out in his favor for sure, but he would tell her nonetheless. And for the moment she was pretty sure what was in his favor was in hers as well.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

True to Lina's word the broken remains of the towers came into sight well before dusk began throwing its shadows over the land. Seven of them in all, made of various substances, in various shapes, in various forms of decay. The most intact was a gracefully curved one made of white and grey veined marble seemed to only be missing its roof, windows, and doors. The most ruined was nothing more than a heap of limestone on top of a pentagon foundation.

Lina whistled appreciatively. It would take at least a week to search all the towers, and that was if she found nothing. If she found something it could take much longer depending on what it was and if it was completed and intact.

Xelloss had heard of these sorcerers shortly after they had formed their circle. Many lords, insulted by the sorcerers' unwillingness to obey or even pay tribute to any of them had sought to destroy the circle. Every army sent broke upon the towers like ocean waves and were either destroyed or sent packing with the powerful magic wielded by the circle. It was a great place to stop by and enjoy a feast of human suffering as the armies were defeated, or so he heard. Fear wasn't really to his tastes; he preferred sweeter tastes of anger, annoyance, and frustration.

"Come on, Xelloss!"

Lina headed directly for the white and grey marble tower. The most intact was probably her best chance of finding something useful. As she disappeared into the tower, Xelloss paused outside and opened his eyes looking south. He could feel the dragons even from this distance. Dynast would be destroyed if he didn't ask either Beast Master or Deep Sea for assistance. And his time was short; the army was on the move already heading north.

Lina looked up at the Mysterious Priest with an annoyed expression. Four hours he'd been sitting in the southwest facing window frame. The entire time he'd been silent, focused on whatever lay beyond her sight. It wasn't like him at all to be ignoring her or be so serious and quiet for such a long period of time. The fact that she hadn't broke the code on the notes she'd found wasn't helping her mood either.

She slammed the book shut. "So are you going to tell me what's out there yet?"

Xelloss looked startled. Almost like he had forgotten she was there. That pissed the sorceress off even more. Demon or not, he wasn't supposed to forget he was with a beautiful sorcery genius.

Her anger evaporated quickly when he turned his eyes towards her. Even though she was beginning to get used to them, it still took her back a little when he really looked at her like that. A small genuine smile touched his lips.

"Don't worry about it yet." He looked back out the window speculatively. "It will be a while before it will involve us."

Lina's heart jumped when he said us. She immediately called herself an idiot for getting excited over such a simple word. When she looked back at the notes though, her mind was only on the demon in the window.

Several long minutes later, having read the same line more than a dozen times without comprehending it, Lina's nails dug into the book's worn leather cover. Her eyes were drawn up to the demon still sitting in the window staring southwest. Impulse took over and Lina chucked the book at his head.

"Wow I feel SO much better," Lina gushed and grinned as the book connected solidly with the back of Xelloss' head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Xelloss was rubbing the bump left by the heavy book.

"Just because," Lina said immediately, mostly for the lack of a better reason. At least one she felt like sharing. It was much easier to say just because instead of confessing that you are feeling neglected and want attention.

"Well that's certainly not very…" Xelloss stopped in mid whine.

This time Lina was aware of something outside the tower as well. Something very large was flying by the towers, the sound of large wings flapping rapidly drown out all the sounds of the local wildlife.

Xelloss backed away from the window, and stood next to Lina. He hoped the dragon scout would just pass them by. Although it would be an easy task to kill it, Xelloss really didn't want to call attention to himself with an entire army of dragons passing through the area. Especially since Lina was here, and he had orders not to get involved yet.

Lina opened her mouth to ask Xelloss a question and he placed a gloved finger over her lips and shook his head. She closed her mouth again but gave Xelloss death glares. She really detested not knowing what was going on.

As close as Xelloss was to Lina, he could not help his attention drifting to her soft skin and subtle curves. His shoulders shook silently with his mental chuckle. He wouldn't use the word little even in his own mind. She probably would sense it and throw him out to the dragon since he obviously was trying very hard to avoid attracting its attention.

The dragon's flapping slowed as it neared the towers. Lina turned her attention back to Xelloss to try and see what he was planning on doing. Her eyes widened in surprise as his lips covered hers and a hand rested along her cheek with his fingers in her hair.

Well obviously he's not worried about the dragon, she thought. Still she couldn't figure out why he didn't want to be noticed. Usually he rather enjoyed intimidating solitary dragons with his mere presence. Anymore thoughts she had on the matter were wiped away with his tongue entering her mouth. Xelloss had her complete attention as her body started to heat up again. The ease of which he accomplished that was also beginning to bug her, and she could only hope that she had a similar effect on him.

Xelloss was the only one to notice when the dragon started to move on, for which he was doubly glad. It would have been extremely annoying to have his time with Lina interrupted.

Lina turned in his arms to face Xelloss. His hands moved down her body and he pushed her back towards the wall. When they reached the wall, Xelloss slid his hands down Lina's back, down to her thighs, and picked her up in a swift motion. Pressed against the wall with Xelloss' body hard against hers, Lina was surprised that it was not uncomfortable. Normally leaning against cold stone was bad enough, but with Xelloss burning trails across all of her body that he touched it was rather nice.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Filia looked up, surprised to have someone approach her as she kneeled before the shrine. She came once a week to offer her prayers to the god, and most of the dragons at the temple ignored her presence. Although she had her disagreements with how the Elders chose to run things, she could not abandon her god. The dragon in human form that stood quietly waiting for her to finish her prayers was unfamiliar to her.

When Filia finished her offering, she rose and brushed non-existent dust from her dress.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

A bare hint of a smile graced his lips. "Hello, are you Filia Ul Copt?"

Someone was specifically looking for her at the Dragon Temple, now Filia was truly confused. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

He nodded, confirming what he probably already knew. Any regular inhabitant of the temple could have told him.

"I heard that you spent a good deal of time traveling with a Miss Lina Inverse. I happened to have met her once, years ago, and was wondering if you'd mind answering some questions I had."

Filia nodded. "Um... alright." She was still very confused, but she didn't see what the harm would be. Besides she missed Miss Lina and her friends and getting the chance to talk about them with someone else acquainted with them could be nice.

"Milgazia!"

"Yes Elder?" Milgazia in his turned from the conversation he'd been sharing with Filia.

"Come with me." The elder paused for a moment looking at the young dragon priestess. "Filia, perhaps you should accompany us as well."

Filia nodded, "Yes Elder."

She was confused. Most of the other dragons had shunned her for her actions two years ago. That an elder ask her along on what would obviously be an important meeting was strange to say the least.

The trio passed through the halls of the temple in silence. Once they reached one of the smaller chambers deep within the temple the Elder held the doors open and gestured the two younger dragons inside. Six elders were sitting behind a long table, and the elder that brought them here took the empty seat on the end. It left no choice for Filia and Milgazia other than to stand in the center of the room facing the table.

"A few days ago we received a premonition from the God of a monstrosity soon to enter this world," the elder in the center stated. "This is a horrible time for such a disturbing message. With the march on Dynast already begun, there are few left here that we can send to confirm and act against this new threat."

The elder on his right spoke next, "Nor when the Monsters are weakened can we ignore such a premonition. We cannot allow the Monster race a chance to regain strength."

Elders up and down the table nodded in agreement. The elder that brought them added, "For this reason, and after much deliberation on the matter and interpretation of the premonition, we need you to seek out Lina Inverse."

Milgazia just nodded. Filia gasped a little. Although she enjoyed Miss Lina's company, she greatly feared that Xelloss would end up showing up. His presence always ended up sending her into such an embarrassing rage. She also wondered how Lina would respond to being called upon again.

The elder in the center spoke again, "You need to hurry. There are mere months before this calamity will befall us, and the sooner you find Lina Inverse the better."

Both dragons standing nodded. It made sense why they were chosen, since they both knew firsthand what Lina and her friends looked like, and since they were already acquaintances they could hopefully convince her to come along more quickly.

On their way out of the temple Milgazia had only one question, "Do you know where to look for her?"

Filia shook her head no. "Miss Lina is a wandering spirit. She is always on the move. Last time I was sent to look for her it took me a month to find her and that was with her sister's help in providing a general area to search."

"Do you suppose we should start by seeking out her sister for assistance again?"

Filia thought about it for a moment. Really she had absolutely no idea where to look for Lina. Probably with her interest in magical objects she would be back in the area of the old barrier, but even that would be a large area to search when time was of the essence.

"Probably would be best."

Having reached the outside of the temple, both Filia and Milgazia transformed into their golden dragon forms. Together they lifted off into the night sky, heading for Zefielia. The moon was bright and provided more than ample light for the journey.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Lina yawned and vainly attempted to stretch the knots out of her back from sleeping on the stone with only a thin bedroll between her and the unyielding cold surface. Looking around she noticed that Xelloss was nowhere around, but she didn't worry about it. A note on top of the book she'd finally finished deciphering after four days had four words penned across it in a nice hand: Be back soon, Xelloss.

"Well it was nice of him to leave a note this time," she said to herself and stopped. Xelloss was being nice? Shaking her head Lina really didn't want to try and think about it.

Digging some food out of her bags, she ate heartily of her breakfast before heading out of the white and grey marble tower. She'd dug through all of the dust and debris and rescued what she could out of it. She'd also searched for hidden compartments throughout and hidden chambers in the basement. What she found in the first tower alone justified her trip here, so she was happy and excited to see whatever bonuses the other six held, if any.

The tower she entered was made of dark almost black granite. Like the white and grey tower all of the doors, windows and roof were gone. Also some of the stones around the top and window ledges were loose and falling away. The harsh cut of the dark stone and the square design of the tower made Lina feel uncomfortable as she entered. Loose stones on the steps crunched under foot and clattered down to rest with a growing pile of rubble collecting in the basement.

"Definitely not sleeping in this tower," Lina said. She missed Xelloss already. Talking to herself was not something she enjoyed, but the silence was even worse.

She also disliked admitting that she was lonely, even to herself. And she'd never admit it to anyone else. For two years she'd kept that to herself after Dark Star's defeat and the subsequent splitting of her travelling party.

It was bad enough she even visited her sister a couple times. Luna was better about not resorting to violence since Lina saved the world twice, for the most part, but still scared the living hell out of Lina. Sad that Lina had to resort to the terrifying company of her sister, though only twice, since Zelgadis was impossible to find, Amelia was engaged and wrapped up in royal duties, and Gourry and Sylphiel were happily married and already expecting their first child.

The top of the tower is where Lina started. It was a fast search, similar to the top of the white tower. Being exposed to the elements there was little left aside from crumbling stone, rotten beams and random other ruined items or what was left of them anyway.

The next floor down held some promise. Old wooden boxes falling apart contained random items. Lina wondered about so much being left as she dug through their contents. Shouldn't scavengers have long ago gotten all of this surface stuff?

Lina paused. Her shoulder blades were itching furiously like she was being watched. Turning around, just to make sure it was her imagination, Lina sighed when there was nothing to see. Giggling nervously about her over active imagination Lina went back to searching through the ruins. Not haunted, no monsters, no slugs (she shivered at that thought).

Hours later when she finished the second level of the tower, Lina decided it was definitely time for some fresh air and food. Once out in the midday sun she took a deep refreshing breath. From the top of the tower she'd seen a little lake so she quickly headed that way to procure a large helping of fish for lunch.

The sun was well on its way towards the horizon when she returned to the dark tower. The fresh fish had gone a long way for brightening her mood and driving off her doubts about the tower. She'd eaten a lot, even for her. Looking at the sun Lina wondered how long "soon" was in the case of a demon who could measure his life in thousands of years…

Once inside Lina resumed her search the floor above the main floor and main floor proved to be empty of anything valuable to her. Light was fading when she entered the basement. A chill ran down her spine as she stepped into the darkness at the bottom of the stairs. Calling herself an idiot she cast a Lighting spell. A bright orb of light hung above her head and followed her around the dank room. A strong musty smell that definitely wasn't in the white tower made her stomach turn at the same time it burned her eyes and choked her throat.

"Yuck. Better make this one quick."

Lina held one hand to her mouth as she half heartedly dug through the debris. She really just wanted out of here. It was with mixed feelings she found a trap door, or rather the hinges and a couple broken pieces of wood over a hole leading deeper underground.

With a longing look at the stairs leading out of the basement, Lina took a deep breath and headed further down. There better be some treasure down here, she thought vehemently as the smell got worse as she descended.

Lina's wordless scream echoed through the tower, clearing of the circle, and even through the surrounding woods.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Luna looked up to greet the new customers. It was late and the restaurant was almost ready to close so they were the only people aside from herself and the cook in the back, who to her disgust was more than a little drunk.

Her violet gaze narrowed speculatively as she saw that it was actually two golden dragons in human form that entered. She recognized Filia as the female, but the male was unknown to her. Luna smiled and set down the towel she'd been using to wipe down the counter.

"Filia, nice to see you again."

Filia returned the smile. She honestly couldn't see what terrified Lina so much about her older sister. In stature she was barely any taller than Lina, although she was considerably more endowed than her younger sister, and she seemed much more mild mannered than the loud Lina. Still she had to wonder, Lina could face a Dark Lord without flinching, yet even mention her sister and Lina goes pale and shakes horribly.

"Would you care for some tea, or perhaps something to eat?" Luna asked politely.

"Oh some tea would be wonderful," Filia responded enthusiastically.

"Yes, tea would do nicely," Milgazia said. Unlike the two women he was not smiling. This mission seemed off to him. He was very unsettled that the elders did not share the exact words or even their decided meaning of the premonition.

Luna came back with a tray holding a pot of hot water and three cups along with an assortment of teas. "Good thing you didn't want something to eat, that worthless drunk this place calls a cook has passed out." She glared at the door with such vehemence that it startled Filia.

Setting the contents of the tray down, she took a seat with her guests. "So what do you need?" Since her gaze was back on the dragons so was her smile.

Filia blinked trying to reconcile the lightning fast mood changes. "Umm…"

Milgazia took it in stride and spoke up for the foundering priestess. "We find ourselves in need of locating your little sister, Lina."

Luna stirred sugar into her tea and nodded. "That is a tricky task at times." Setting down the spoon Luna inhaled the aroma of her tea and thought about the last time she'd seen Lina.

"Well she did stop by here a few weeks ago."

"Really? I was under the impression," Filia stopped and tried to think of a polite way to describe Lina's reaction to her sister, "she didn't visit much." Filia finished the sentence in a rush and hoped Luna wouldn't take it badly. She didn't really want to find out directly why Lina was terrified of her sister, or even receive a glare like the one Luna directed at the passed out cook.

Luna chuckled. "Yes, well she doesn't visit much. In fact, she's only visited twice in four years." Luna set down the tea cup and smiled. "That is partially my fault for being so hard on her." Her smile disappeared. "But I think she was very lonely." Seeing the shock on Filia's face she added, "Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. Ever."

"Lonely?" Filia was thoroughly confused. "What about Gourry?"

"He is married and settled down with Sylphiel. It was a beautiful wedding."

"Amelia?"

"Engaged to some emissary, and learning to rule a country as is proper for the crown princess."

Filia was astounded to hear the splitting of such close friends as those she had previously travelled with. "Zelgadis?"

"No one really knows. I assume he's wondering through the world outside the old barrier searching for his cure."

Milgazia cleared his throat. "Do you know where we may be able to find her?" He asked in an attempt to bring the conversation back to topic.

Luna smiled at him. "Afraid all I can tell you is she was heading southwest when she left town, and all I have heard rumored says she kept to that direction."

"Was she looking for anything in particular?" Milgazia asked hoping to get some sort of destination.

Luna shrugged. "Other than the usual treasure and adventure, I can't say. Filia here probably has as good of an idea of what would attract Lina's attention as I would; she's actually travelled with my sister."

Milgazia nodded. A question was bothering him. "If you don't mind my asking, why is a Knight of Cepheid working as a waitress part-time?"

Luna bust out in hearty laughter. "No asking doesn't bother me. It does seem insane doesn't it?" She laughed some more at his incredulous look. "I have to spend my time somehow. And by spending it here I get to meet lots of interesting people and can keep up on all the rumors and gossip without anyone looking at me twice."

Milgazia's brow scrunched up, clearly showing that he still found it an odd pastime. Still it wasn't his place to question it so he simply nodded and left it at that.

Filia was silent for a moment staring into her tea. She didn't look up when she finally spoke. "Did you know the dragons are marching on Dynast?"

Milgazia gaped openly at Filia. That was information for dragons only. He should have known that given her previous association with humans and monsters she was too much of a wild card for this mission.

Luna nodded her face once again serious. "This is the first I've heard of it confirmed, but I've been expecting it. With Phibrizzo and Gaav dead it really isn't surprising." Her thoughts drifted to Beast Master. It seemed it was past time to give her old friend a visit.

Luna stood and walked with the dragons to the door. "Good luck," she said to them as they transformed and flew towards the southwest. Once they were out of sight Luna went back inside and penned a quick note: I'm taking a necessary leave of absence. Calling upon the power of Ceipheed, she teleported.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Xelas strolled out to one of the balconies. There was a visitor materializing outside. However unexpected, Xelas was delighted. Rare was there anyone other than Xelloss and her beasts who dared to venture here.

"Well, well, well. A very rare treat indeed." Xelas extinguished the cigarette on the balcony rail before leaning on it and smiling down at her guest. "A Knight of Cepheid."

Luna looked up with a small smile. "Hello Xelas."

"You do realize that the servants of the Gods have renewed the war?"

"So I have heard, and that is precisely why I came." Luna smirked at the banter of words. Such was the Beast Master's way. Flirty and mysterious, even when speaking with a potential enemy on her doorstep. She was so much like her precious beasts, wild and unpredictable but still graceful and elegant.

The easy smile never left the Beast Master's face, which she brought one hand up to support. "Well then, that only leaves the two questions. Has the Knight of Cepheid come to challenge a Demon Lord? Or do you have another purpose here?"

The relaxed manner did not fool Luna at all. She knew very well that the Beast Master was ready to fight at the slightest provocation. They both knew a fight between the two of them would be long, violent, and difficult, could go either way, and no matter who won she would not be unscathed when it was finally over.

Luna shook her head, her smile gone. "I am not here to fight you Xelas, not yet at least. I'm here to discuss the foolishness of those who disturb the balance, and perhaps what we can do about it."

Xelas chuckled. "Well in that case, come in and we'll discuss over some fine wine the deep depths of foolishness found in over eager zealots." Xelas pushed herself off the balcony rail, waved her hand causing the door below to open for Luna and strolled leisurely back into the castle. She was relieved not having to fight Luna. She found no pleasure in directly fighting with the Gods and their servants. It was pure folly and a complete waste of time, in the bad way. She had much more entertaining things to be wasting her infinite time on than pointless bloody battles.

Xelas met Luna in the entry hall. The Knight had just finished hanging her traveling cloak and leaning her lance against the wall near it.

Luna looked around. "No Xelloss? You didn't send him into battle already did you?"

Xelas smirked. "Nah, my Priest is off having some fun, with your little sister actually." She paused here and her smile vanished completely. "For many reasons, which I think you understand, I am against an all out confrontation between the Gods and Demons."

"Yes. I understand. In the end, even if one side defeats the other, the entire world looses."

Xelas nodded. Few knew the truth of the Mother of All, the Lord of Nightmares. Most were unwilling or unable to comprehend Her true design and the sanctity of balance in her creation. It was not idly, nor was it weakness, that originally Demon Lords and Gods split and sealed each other rather than destroy one and other.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Lina's whole body trembled in pure terror. She had descended a simple stair looking for treasure and instead found that she had descended into hell. Decayed barrels that once contained chemicals used in alchemic research spilled their contents into the flooded laboratory. Rotted and broken tables spilled more contents into the water from broken vials. Giant mutant slugs, rats, a few things too bizarre to even name filled the lab and were drawn towards her now trembling ball of light.

A large glob of slime dripped onto her shoulder. Lina's skin bleached to a deathly white, her eyes widened, and pupils contracted as the terror completely took over. Looking up at a slug crawling across the ceiling and blocking her exit, she screamed again and wiped vainly at the slime covered shoulder and finding it hopeless tried shaking it off her now slime covered gloves.

Xelloss materialized in the tower that he had left Lina. Her gear and treasure was there, but Lina was somewhere else. He was surprised to feel her pure terror and hear her hysterical screams. In all the time he'd spent with her, and all the hopeless situations he'd never witnessed anything even close to this.

A series of quick teleports following the screams and terror radiating off of Lina brought him to where she was cowering near the bottom of some stairs. Instantly she grabbed onto him hard enough to squeeze the air from his lungs.

She was babbling almost incoherently about the slugs. Xelloss looked around and sure enough there were plenty of giant slugs, rats, and other assorted monstrosities of some misguided sorcerers attempts or accidents of creation. Still there was hardly anything threatening in the slightest to someone as powerful as Lina. Hell even Gourry, or any other swordsman worth his salt, could have easily dealt with these things alone.

Confused, but seeing the solution as something very simple, Xelloss held onto Lina with one hand, and raised a single finger of his other. He drew a line with that finger across the air between him and all the slugs. They immediately were consumed in an explosion of fire. Problem solved, he teleported Lina back to the marble tower.

After a few breaths of fresh air, Lina's fear evaporated so quickly that it left Xelloss's head spinning. He blinked as she tore herself out of his arms angrily and grabbed the collar of his cloak.

"Don't you EVER tell anyone about that!"

Xelloss was too stunned to reply with more than a few stutters before she was shaking him.

"I mean it Xelloss! No one else can know what slugs do to me." She shivered even thinking about them.

"Uhh…" Xelloss really wasn't sure how to respond. "I wouldn't tell anyone about it anyway Miss Lina."

She released his cloak. "Good." Her lip curled in disgust as she turned away and noticed all of the slime on her clothes. "I really need a bath!" And she ran out of the tower leaving Xelloss sitting on the floor where she'd dropped him a moment before.

It seemed there was a lot more to her chaotic nature that he still had to learn about, he thought to himself as he tried to process exactly how rescuing Lina from slugs ended with him getting threatened and dropped on the floor for his trouble.

An explosion spell followed by a fireball shook him out of those thoughts. Hoping that she still wasn't mad, he walked out of the tower and towards the lake. Lit by only the moonlight Lina was bathing in a hot spring of her own making, from the water filled crater of an Explosion Array heated with a Fireball.

Xelloss knew it was dangerous approaching her like this. Her reactions to men who tried to approach her while she bathed were violent in the extreme, even when they had no intentions of spying. It sent a tingle of excitement through him to test if he had earned any special privileges yet; though he had much more in mind than watching.

Lina was laying in the water with her back to him radiating contentment and happiness with her bath.

"Xelloss you better not be thinking you can get a free peep show." Her voice was irritated. She didn't need to turn around, the feel his demonic presence gave him away more surely than any mere glance ever could.

"I wouldn't dream of peeping on you in the bath Lina."

She was about to tell him to get out of here in that case before she cast a Dragon Slave on him, when she felt his hands gently moving her forward and his very naked body sliding in the water behind her before pulling her back to lean against him.

"WH-what are you doing?" Her face flushed red in embarrassment, and she barely managed to keep control of her voice.

"Why joining you of course, Lina dear," he whispered in her ear. He sucked and nibbled on her ear a moment before kissing her neck and then her shoulder. While his hands moved from embracing her to caressing her.

"Xelloss… I…" Lina lost whatever thought that she wanted to say in the hot water, gentle touches, and burning kisses. The world was instantly reduced to just the two of them.

The water cooled completely back to its original temperature before they got out. Lina shivered at the goose bumps that raced along her wet skin as the night air touched it.

Xelloss picked up his clothes, separating his cloak in the process and draped it over Lina's shoulders.

"Only one of us has to worry about catching cold," he said as he smirked.

Lina would have thrown the cloak back at him if it wasn't so warm. "You don't have to rub it in."

For the first time since she and Xelloss started this little relationship, Lina wondered about Xelloss's immortality. Was this something that he did periodically? Was she just an amusing way to pass the time or was she special to him? How long could this last before he got bored or she got too old? It was a very sobering line of thinking.

The sudden change in Lina's mood hit Xelloss by surprise again. The happy to annoyed swing was to be expected, but the annoyance flashing to anger, fear and sadness in a series so quick that he almost missed it and left his head spinning. Outwardly Lina gave no sign of any change since accepting his cloak. It was frustrating, he'd never had so much trouble following and even predicting human emotions and reactions.

"Lina?"

When she turned around to face him, Lina looked surprised. She quickly snapped out of it, again leaving Xelloss puzzled. "Hey Xelloss, let's get out of here. I got plenty of good stuff from these ruins and I'm way past ready for a real meal and a soft warm bed."

Xelloss grinned in return. "Whatever you want Lina."


	10. Chapter 10

X

Milgazia sighed as yet another inn keeper denied ever seeing a girl matching Lina Inverse's description. Following the weak directions Luna provided left them with very little after weeks of searching. A few almost random inns along the path said maybe a girl like that was in, they couldn't remember for sure since it had been over a month since the girl in question had been through.

Filia thanked the man and turned back to Milgazia and together they left the inn. She too was feeling discouraged. Miss Lina had been much easier to find last time since she had a pretty good idea where she would turn up. With nothing ground breaking occurring, Lina could be anywhere shaking down bandits or searching for treasure or good food.

"Our time is quickly slipping away." Milgazia pointed out. "There has to be a better way."

With a great sigh Filia's shoulders slumped. "Well I suppose we could try Atlas City. Miss Lina shows up there more often than anywhere else when she's looking for leads on treasure and bandits."

Filia felt tired as she shifted into dragon form for the flight. They must have covered a quarter of the land within the monsters' fallen barrier. What would happen if they couldn't find Lina in time? Should they try to convince Luna to help instead? Would Luna even consider it? For that matter if they even found Miss Lina, how was she supposed to convince her to help? Lina was reluctant to get involved in the fights between Gods and Demons, even though she usually ended up being dragged in before long anyway.

Ground blurred by as the two dragons soared higher and higher to catch the higher air currents. Even with that speed it took all day and night to reach Atlas City.

When the city lit by the early rays of dawn graced the horizon, the two golden dragons glided down to the ground. Once in human form again they followed one of the roads leading into the city.

There were very few people up yet when they entered. Chill from the night still hung heavily about and shadows were still stretching across the city streets since the sun was still struggling to rise above the trees and buildings.

Filia fidgeted with her dress as they walked. Although she knew that Lina visited Atlas city fairly often from listening to the stories of their travels, she had no idea where exactly in the city she frequented. Lina tended to refer to inns by the food they served rather than their actual names; a reference that Gourry and Amelia easily kept up with.

Hanging in a square Filia found her salvation. She ran up to the brightly painted banner.

"Look at this!"

Milgazia read from the banner. "The celebration of the union of the crown princess Amelia Wil Tessla Seillune and Elvander Jonard…"

"It's only two weeks away. Miss Lina must be planning to attend."

"Well at least we know where she will be, but by the time the celebrations are over we'll be approaching our third month."

Filia nodded. "Can't be helped. Hopefully we will make back to the temple in time."

Somehow Filia knew it would work out now that they knew where to find Lina. Something about Lina was that things always seemed to work out, perhaps not in the best possible way, but they always avoided complete catastrophe.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

"Lina Inverse, thank the heavens that I've finally found you."

Lina looked up at the stranger trying to figure out if she'd met him before. She rather hoped he wasn't someone she'd blown up or the brother of someone she'd blown up with a fireball. He didn't look familiar, but sometimes it was hard to remember since there were so many. People really needed to learn faster not to piss her off.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh no, sorry, I've been sent to find you." He tried unsuccessfully to brush some of the ingrained travel dust from his clothing.

Lina raised an eyebrow while she waited impatiently for the man to get to the point. Dessert was on its way.

Xelloss chuckled over his cup of tea. Whoever the poor man was, he was pushing his luck making Lina wait.

The man finally gave up on the dirt and stood up strait. He withdrew a heavy cream envelope with pink edging in a scrolling pattern. As he held it out to Lina, he cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice.

"Miss Lina Inverse, it is my great honor to present you with this royal invitation sent personally by Her Highness Amelia Wil Tessla Seillune."

Lina grimaced slightly at the formality that now had every person in the inn staring. "A royal invitation huh? So Amelia finally set a date?"

She took the envelope from the man's outstretched hand. He saluted and immediately turned to leave.

Xelloss wondered how long it took the man to find Lina. Personally he'd hate to be given that job if he didn't have a way to track her. Lucky for him, she never went anywhere without the talismans he'd sold to her three years ago. Through those he always knew where Lina was.

Lina tore open the envelope. On fancy layered paper with gold leaf lettering was printed a personally addressed invitation to Amelia's wedding.

"Only a little over a week away. Guess we now know where we're headed in the morning… OOOOH dessert! Finally!" Lina squealed as the waiter delivered the pies and cakes.

Xelloss smiled and helped himself to a slice of the chocolate cake which he ate slowly and watched as Lina devoured the rest of the sweets.

"Man that hit the spot," Lina said as she leaned back in her chair and patted her now swollen belly. A large stack of empty plates, the remains of dessert, sat on the edge of the table.

"Impressive Lina. You can pack away more food all the time." He smirked.

"You better not even be thinking about implying anything about me getting fat or something about my breasts." There was a dangerous twinkle in her eye when she glanced over at him.

Xelloss chuckled. He'd definitely been thinking about it, but in the interest of having a place to stay the night he smirked and kept the thoughts to himself, for the time being.

Lina stared into the mirror. Xelloss had left sometime in the middle of the night. She no longer worried about him coming back. Over the past couple months Beast Master would occasionally summon him away, but he'd never been away for more than two days and usually just a few hours. Several times Lina had tried asking what it was Xelas had him doing, but the only answer she ever received was "Well now, that is a secret."

What had Lina worried was much more troubling than Xelloss disappearing from bed. For several weeks she'd been in an extended form of denial. It wasn't possible, couldn't happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Xelloss rematerializing in the room.

"Good morning, Lina." Xelloss kissed her and ran his hands through her hair before grasping it possessively and holding her to him. Lina held on tightly and enjoyed the kiss. She decided whatever happened would happen and she'd deal with it as it came.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Filia noticed Lina first. She set up watch for the sorceress near the main entrance to the castle. The priestess stood to wave to Lina when she noticed Xelloss walking casually alongside the sorceress. He instantly met Filia's gaze, and smiled one of those little smiles she found infuriating.

Milgazia looked in the direction Filia was growling at. He was not surprised to see Xelloss with Lina. It would take something like a monster to make Filia loose her composure. Not to mention that Xelloss was accompanying Lina the last time they met. Something about the girl was of extreme interest to the monster race, or perhaps it was Xelloss's own fascination. Milgazia wasn't sure, but he doubted that there would be many times in Lina's whole life where the two sides of this war wouldn't be fighting over her assistance.

Milgazia kept his calm demeanor as the demon and sorceress approached. Filia on the other hand became angrier and more unnerved. She couldn't believe that Xelloss was once again in the way.

Lina was the last one to become aware of the impending meeting. When she finally did notice Filia, she grimaced at the angry aura emanating from the priestess. Still she smiled and waved.

"Hey Filia. Milgazia. You two here for the wedding too?" Lina doubted that the wedding of a princess, even one as important as Amelia, would bring two dragons all this way. Still she hoped that was the reason they were here.

"Not exactly," Filia said. She was still looking sideways in distaste at Xelloss. For his part he kept his smile on and his eyes masked behind his bangs. "Miss Lina, can we speak with you… privately?"

Xelloss put his arm around Lina. "Come now Filia, what could you possibly have to say that you can't say in front of an old friend?"

Filia's eyes got huge. The casual and yet possessive gesture, and Lina allowing it, pushing her towards the edge. "FRIENDS? With a monster like you? NEVER!"

Xelloss continued to smile as he feasted on the distressed priestess's negative emotions that she was allowing to run rampant. She was definitely his favorite dragon. Her violent mood swings could singlehandedly sate his hunger for days.

Lina sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Filia you realize that he just said it because your reaction would be delicious to him, right?"

Filia gasped as she realized the truth. Milgazia nodded as she looked to him for conformation. She was sorely tempted to run away in shame for falling for such a simple trick.

"Aw Lina, you ruined a perfectly good meal." Xelloss pouted.

Lina shrugged out of his hold, grabbed his cloak by the clasp at his neck, and pulled him back on the route towards the palace. She was tired, wanted food, and a bath. Perhaps not in that order, but she wanted to get to the palace and take care of all these things before hearing whatever it was Filia wanted. Doubtlessly it would be another long quest to save the world. Lina couldn't help but think Filia really needed to find a new person to represent the human race. Preferably someone who actually wanted the job.

Without another choice, Filia ran after Lina whose brisk pace already carried her a good distance. Milgazia followed along at a regular walk. It would be hard to lose the trio, and he felt no desire to be close to a monster like Xelloss. Although Filia detested the demon, she seemed to fail to grasp how dangerous he truly was. Perhaps it was her age; she was not there to see Xelloss unleash vast amounts of power against a dragon army.

The guards at the palace bowed to Lina. She finally released Xelloss's cloak. He righted himself and straitened his cloak and shirt that got crumpled from Lina's rough treatment.

Milgazia wondered why the demon allowed the petite sorceress to treat him so. Had he choose not allowed it, she'd have no chance of moving him physically like that.

"Miss Lina Inverse, the princess will be delighted you could make it. Are these your guests?"

Lina looked at the dragons and hesitated a moment before answering. "Yeah."

She'd probably regret it later, but it didn't feel right to just leave them stuck outside when they'd traveled so far. Lina was very aware how hard it could be to track her down, and she liked it that way. Kept a lot of people that wanted to make names for themselves from trying to use her. Not to mention it kept her sister from dropping in on her. By far the best reason she could think of to keep moving with few destinations in mind.

One of the guards bowed and gestured for them to follow. Lina struck out first, she didn't need to look back to know the rest followed as well.

Xelloss glanced back at the dragons. He smiled with his eyes hidden under the purple curtain of his bangs. At the same time, he wondered what it was that they wanted with Lina. The fact that Filia wasn't alone ruled out a personal visit. Not to mention she already ruled out the wedding as her sole reason for being here. The confident stride and easy smile never faltered, but Xelloss was busy calculating possible reasons for the dragon's to be here and his response to each scenario.

Even Xelloss was surprised at what happened when the small group reached the next corner. A squeal that vaguely sounded like "Miss Lina!" was heard by probably half the kingdom about half a second before a light pink blur slammed into Lina.

Lina grunted as the air left her lungs when the princess landed on top of her and both hit the floor. Other than the black hair on top of Amelia's head, yards of wispy pink fabric was all Lina could see.

"Hi Amelia," in a hoarse voice was all the response Lina could manage while she tried to refill her lungs, but got more than a fair share of Amelia's ball gown.

"Oh Miss Lina, I'm so glad you could make it. I was so worried that none of the couriers would be able to find you. And you made it time for the rehearsal dinner, and we need to get you fitted for a dress."

Before she could gush anymore Lina pushed her off with a grunted, "Ugh Amelia get off!"

"Oh yes sorry!" Amelia blushed and her attempt to get up was foiled by her ridiculously large dress.

Xelloss noted the increase in Lina's brewing temper from a simmer to light boil. If the princess didn't manage to get up quickly something was going to get burned, and most likely it would be the dress with the princess still in it.

Filia finally recovered from her shock enough to give Amelia a hand in getting up.

"Thanks Filia, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here." Amelia hesitated. Feeling awkward that an invitation was not sent to the dragon, she didn't know what to say to her, but honestly there wouldn't have been time for a courier to travel all the way to the dragon temple and back before the wedding.

Surprising everyone Xelloss helped Lina up. It earned him gapping mouths all around and stopped Filia's reply to Amelia.

Noticing that she and Xelloss were the center of attention, in an uncomfortable way, Lina's anger surfaced effectively saving her from the embarrassment.

"Stop gawking all of you!" She yanked her hand out of Xelloss's hold. His smile remained and his eyes stayed hidden. In interest of not becoming the victim of an explosive spell everyone looked away quickly.

"How long before this dinner? I'm starving."

"A couple hours." Amelia was smiling again as they started walking down the hall again. "Time enough for you to clean up first."

"That sounds good to me." Lina's temper dissipated with thoughts of a warm bath and a royal feast to follow.

At the end of the hall Amelia waved goodbye to the visitors and rushed off to finish preparing. After several sets of stairs and another long hall they finally reached the royal guest rooms. The guard opened a door and Lina gestured for Filia to take it.

"We can talk after dinner," Lina said.

"Yes, a chance to freshen up would be heavenly." Filia entered the room and Milgazia followed. His eyes lingered on Xelloss a moment before he closed the door.

Lina giggled after the door was closed. Xelloss arched his eyebrow as he followed her into the next room.

Once the door was shut behind him Lina turned to answer, "Could you imagine the fit she would throw if she knew you were staying in my room? No way did I want to listen to that. Why else do you think I let her take the first room?"

Although he would have found the scenario greatly entertaining, Xelloss could definitely see Lina's point. He was smiling and no longer hiding his eyes.

Lina caught her breath. His eyes never failed to draw her in. The rich amethyst sparkling with power and burning with desire. As he closed the distance between them, it suddenly became a conscious effort to make her breathing stay a normal pace. A failed effort once his body pressed hers against the wall.

All thought was lost and replaced with sensation when his mouth covered hers. His hands roamed over her body. They caressed through the fabric and paused wherever a button, clasp, or tie was located just long enough to undo it.

Lina was ready to start pulling his clothes off, but he stopped her. Shook his head, and picked her up suddenly. She let out a startled squeak. His smile took on a positively predatory gleam as he passed the washroom, crossed the sitting room, and closed the bedroom door.

A light tap of a knock at the outer door quickly revealed why Xelloss choose to move them. The maids had arrived with hot water for the bath.

Lina was immediately caught back up in the heat of passion as Xelloss raised her arms over her head and pinned them. It surprised her and excited her, which surprised her even more. His lips pressed hard onto hers. His weight pressed her deeper into the mattress. In this helpless position, completely at his mercy, her senses heightened. Her nerves hummed and tingled, anticipating his touches.

Shifting, he crossed her hands at the wrist and held them with one hand. The now free hand stroked her side, hip, across her stomach, squeezed and fondled her breasts before continuing to roam.

Xelloss fought against the haze of desire threatening to wash away his control. He knew he was already pressing the line of how rough he could be without hurting Lina. It wasn't helping that instead of protesting his dominance she was returning his kisses with vigor, moaning, and twining her legs with his.

Lina cried out as Xelloss entered her. His swift hard strokes driving her crazy and making her want more at the same time. The oversized bed shook with the force of their coupling.

Author's Note: As long as the interest and comments keep coming I'll keep going and update it quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Lina wrinkled her nose in distaste at the cold state of the bath water. Xelloss was sprawled over one of the couches in the sitting room watching Lina poke at the cold bath water with great amusement.

"This is all your fault; must you look so smug about it?" Lina accused.

Xelloss made a show out of considering it. "Yes, I think I must." He gave her one of his predatory grins, "You weren't protesting before."

Lina glared at him. She picked up the nearest object that was convenient to throw, which happened to be a bottle of shampoo. Xelloss was ready for the projectile this time and teleported to another seat, leaving the ornate bottle to bounce harmlessly off the back of the couch and onto the thick rug.

Resolving to get her revenge later, Lina turned back to her original problem.

"Fireball!"

Xelloss wondered what the maids would make out of the burnt towels. The two closest towels to the tub now sported large blacked holes. The casualties were below Lina's notice. She sighed in contentment at the now scalding hot water.

"Hey, bring back that bottle of shampoo. I need it." Lina called from where she was now nearly fully submerged in the hot water.

"You should have thought of that before you threw it."

Lina's anger flared, and she glared at the chair he had been sitting in. She jumped when he suddenly materialized next to her.

"Now you could provide me with some motivation to return this." He held the bottle in one hand which he wiggled well above her reach from where she sat.

"Get dressed. We're already going to be late." She jumped up and snatched the bottle. If it wasn't for the fact that she was ravenously hungry she'd have gladly pulled him into the bath with her.

Xelloss looked at his usual attire and raised an eyebrow.

"On the chair with my dress." Lina crinkled her nose. She wasn't thrilled about wearing a dress, but who was she to complain about attire when free food was involved.

The demon walked over to the chair. Just as Lina said it would be, a suit was laying beneath the dress. He held it up; a simple black and white affair with purple accents. Lina's dress was purple as well. He couldn't wait to see her in it.

"The wedding colors. Apparently even Amelia was kind enough not to do pink. "

Everyone was already sitting at the giant table by the time Lina and Xelloss made it to the banquet room. Phil was at the head of the table, with Amelia and Elvander to his right. Phil's younger brother was on his right.

There were two seats empty between Amelia and the golden dragons, the rest of the table was full of dignitaries, royalty, and a few choice friends all dressed in their finest. Gourry and Sylphiel were seated across the table from Lina's empty seat. She waved to them, and received smiles and waves in return. Sylphiel's belly was large with a child that must be ready to pop any day.

Xelloss felt ill. Between being in the center of the holy protection spells and all of the happy people, he felt physically ill. His stomach churned, and his head ached. It was enough that he was quite sure he'd be unable to reach more than half power if he needed to fight. Still it was plenty of power to deal with anyone in this room, except perhaps Lina.

The room quieted as they reached their seats. Lina felt uncomfortable with that many eyes on them. She blushed as Xelloss pulled out her chair for her. It also made her wonder where and why a demon had such exceptional manners.

Xelloss took his chair and immediately turned to Filia. He whispered, "Your tail is showing." Which it was from the moment he took the chair next to her, she bristled in apprehension. "You really aren't trained very well at all." Xelloss sighed in relief at the negative emotions that were rolling off Filia in waves. His stomach settled and his head stopped pounding.

Filia spluttered some incomprehensible reply while tugging her dress down to try and hide her tail. Only Xelloss and Milgazia seemed to have noticed it though.

Lina was being talked to by Prince Phil, Amelia, and Gourry all at once. Everyone else seemed to have immediately jumped back into either their private conversations or listening intently to the one carried on by the royal family of Seillune.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Xelas watched from the main entry of her castle. It had been years since Luna had last paid her a visit, and now twice in a little over a week the Knight had come to see her. Indeed only when something dire was occurring did she show up at all. She supposed any more would be unseemly for the Knight of a god.

Luna turned and shared one last look with Xelas. It was a solemn look. She raised her lance and disappeared. She would not be back for some time, if ever.

Leaning against the warm stone Xelas lit another cigarette. This unexpected visit gave her much to consider. Sensing her unrest the beasts of the isle called out to each other. Wild and restless in anticipation of a fight. The question was not if she'd fight, but rather what roll she would take in the coming battles.

Aggressive and try to lead them towards the outcome she desired, or to try and hang back; risking as little as possible for a battle she never believed in. She exhaled slowly sending another long puff of smoke into the air. She detested the dragons and the demon lords whose folly put her in this position.

Pushing off the wall, Xelas made her decision. There was much to be done. She took one last puff on her cigarette before she dropped it and crushed it under a high heeled boot. Then she was gone. Complete silence fell over the island. Hushed reverence for the Mistress's absence.

Luna was looking less forward to her meeting with dragon army than she had her meeting with Xelas. As Xelas had so aptly put it, over eager zealots were foolish, past the point of being dangerous in this case. They were dangerous not only to themselves but also to everyone around them.

At least since this was her second trip to their camp she did not have quite as much trouble getting past the army to see those commanding it. Well at least the field commanders. She'd come to find out that the ones behind the major orders were elders sitting safely inside their Fire God Temple. Well apparently safe. Luna had little doubt that if Xelas was pushed she'd send Xelloss to take care of the head of this dragon.

Making her way past the hundreds of dragon soldiers Luna could not help but feel sorry for them. Odds were few would be returning to their golden desert.

The large center tent seemed plain for such a grand army. The field commanders, in interest of actually fitting within the tent were all in human form. Maps lay over the tables, along with stacks of scout reports. At least they were well organized.

There was a heated discussion of some kind occurring when Luna approached. She didn't get to catch what it was about, because as soon as one of them spotted her, he hushed the others.

"So have you decided to fight with us Knight? Never has such an opportunity presented itself to rid the world of the monster race for good. Your help could surely guarantee our victory."

There were nods of agreement all around the table.

Luna shook her head. "I have already told you that the obliteration even one more demon lord would throw the world into a dangerous imbalance."

"Dangerous to be a demon." The dragons all laughed.

Luna sighed. It was no use trying to reason with these dragons. She lacked the strength to teleport as far as the Fire Dragon Temple, nor did she believe that her petition to the dragon elders would have any more effect. She would have to find another way to stem the casualties of both sides, a very tricky business in a war where such vast amounts of power would be welded as could shake the world to its very core.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

"So at the reception is when you are going to approach her?" Milgazia asked from his seat in the chair by the window. He sat looking out at the sunny day.

"Yeah." Filia paused. "Even though we are pressed for time, I just can't justify asking her to leave before the wedding." She stared at her reflection. "Especially after how the elders treated her before."

Milgazia made a sound of agreement. "So I have heard." A few more moments of silence passed. "Do you think she'll even agree to help?"

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet.

The clock on the mantle chimed, breaking the silence.

"OOOH no! We're going to be late!"

Filia turned from the mirror, and she ran and grabbed Milgazia's hand. She pulled him out the door and down the hall before he could react.

"Hey. You can let go of me, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

His protests were ignored as Filia rushed down the hall. Only catching up the line of people flowing into the castle gardens stopped her. Upon reaching the end of the line Filia finally released him. Milgazia took a deep breath and started resituating his clothes properly from their disheveled state.

The line progressed slowly as people made their way to their seats. Towards the front of the Seillune half two empty seats waited for them next to Gourry. The swordsman was waving enthusiastically to them. Sylphiel sat by his side smiling broadly.

A shrine maiden stood at the center of the podium. Her white and gold robes were practically glowing in the bright sunshine. Really it was a perfect day for a wedding; warm and bright without being stiflingly hot. A choir of young shrine maidens sung hymns to the rear right side of the stage while the guests continued to take their seats. An orchestra sat waiting for the moment. Very few were left to be seated.

Within moments of the last person taking his seat, the orchestra started playing. The choir joined in. A pair of gates opened from another section of the garden opposite the castle doors that all the guests had just finished using.

A pair of little girls in purple dressed began a slow walk down the aisle. Each had a large basket filled with fragrant flower petals. In their wake, the thick rug was lost beneath a carpet of sweet smelling and colorful petals. More of which were being slowly released from a tower balcony high above the guests, creating a rain of delicate petals.

When the girls almost reach the front two young boys came with the rings on pillows. Immediately following the boys the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked arm in arm. Six couples in all. The women were wearing flowing purple dresses with short sleeves. Men were dressed in black tuxes with exotic looking purple flowers in their lapels.

Following the bridesmaids, Lina came out with the best man on her arm. Her dress was a flashier version of the other bridesmaids, embellished with gold. The prince of Elvander's nation was also his best friend. Tall and slender with gold cords and embellishments on his tux, he made Lina feel small like she was walking next to Gourry. He even had the golden blond hair, but unlike Gourry's it was cut short.

Lina was fidgeting slightly as she took her place opposite the prince. The music changed and another garden gate opened. Through an arch of roses entered Elvander, unaccompanied. He strode to his place in front of the shrine maiden. The moment he took his place the music changed, the audience stood, and Amelia entered with her father. The shower of flower petals changed from a multitude of colors to pure white.

If the shrine maiden's robes were brilliant, Amelia's dress was blinding. Gems sown into the fabric bounced the sun's radiance around the entire garden. Lina blinked several times and wished Amelia would walk faster; staring too long at that dress could blind a person on such a bright day.

Phil kissed his daughter on the forehead before taking his seat. The rest of the guests took their seats as well. The shrine maiden began her part of the ceremony.

Lina looked around in what she hoped was a discreet fashion. Xelloss disappeared this morning without any warning. She hadn't seen him all day. It was bugging her.

From what she could see without being completely obvious that she wasn't paying complete attention to the ceremony, Xelloss was not present. With a tiny sigh of disappointment, Lina brought her attention back to the vows that Amelia and Elvander were proclaiming to each other.

When they placed the rings on each other's fingers and kissed, the applause from the guests was deafening. The shrine maiden proclaimed them husband and wife.

Lina jumped up and shouted, "Congratulations you two! Now time to eat!" She tossed her flowers high into the air.

Elvander looked shocked and Amelia was laughing. Gourry was standing and agreeing whole heartedly. "Yeah! Time to eat!"


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

The pillars of coral and living rock welcomed Xelas to Deep Sea's underwater sanctuary. Giant sea monsters lurked in all the shadows thrown by the glowing spheres placed sporadically around the underwater city. Smaller but equally deadly monsters also gathered here. The pressure from tons of ocean resting above would crush almost any intruder, and the aquatic behemoths were waiting to crush any that survived the hostility of their environment.

A bubble of air surrounded Xelas and moved with her. Although she did not need the physical protection, since she was an astral being, Xelas preferred not being soaked through and through. One of several reason she did not visit Deep Sea regularly.

After passing into a huge but delicate looking dome of red coral, the dimness of the ocean depths was dissolved in a warm glow of dozens of the same glowing spheres that provided the sparse light outside.

Deep Sea was sitting on the ocean floor, upon a giant clam shell, hollow, and propped open by two gigantic white pearls. She looked neither surprised nor happy to see Xelas. Her blue hair and dress waved freely in the ocean water that surrounded her. Smaller demons of the deep were spread around. Two of the closest Xelas recognized as Deep Sea's priest and general. The general was a bestial combination of human body, a crablike pincher for one arm, and tentacled face. The priest was a handsome enough human appearance, for the moment, Xelas knew the man to be rather large and shark like in his true form.

A hush fell over the great coral dome. All eyes turned to Xelas and Deep Sea. Another reason that Xelas preferred to stay in the company of her beasts, the other demon lords were always so uptight. Well with the exception of Hell Master, but his juvenile approach did not sit well with Xelas either. Not that it mattered anymore. That one had dug his own grave.

After a moment of silent stares, Xelas made a slight inclination of her head in greeting, "Deep Sea. We need to talk; privately."

Deep Sea nodded. "Out." One word not spoken loudly, but it echoed through the chamber. Immediately, the lesser demons teleported out of the dome. The general was right behind them. The priest lingered a moment before disappearing as well.

"I expected Dynast to come to me long before you joined the battle." Deep Sea was still calm, disinterested even. She might as well have stated it was snowing above her ocean when she expected the sun to be shining.

Beast Master's smile was feral. "Dynast may have the most current interest in this battle, but he has far from the only."

Deep Sea snorted. "Most current, you mean he is the next on the chopping block. I do not care to have my head take his place."

Beast Master nodded. She had expected as much from Deep Sea. The demon lord of the depths would be content to stay safe at the bottom of the ocean while the rest of the demon lords were destroyed.

"Nor would I expect you to surrender your head, on the contrary, I'm here in the interest of preserving both our necks." Xelas would play this game by whatever rules it took. She would pull whichever strings it took to make sure this dance turned out in her favor.

Author's Note: I apologize for the wait, and the shortness.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Lina sat back in her chair with a large satisfied smile spread across her face. Two large stacks and one small stack of empty plates took up a large amount of the table space in front of her. A few startled guests whispered to each other about such a small girl able to put away as much food as the large blonde man next to her.

"Great food Amelia, Phil," Gourry said contentedly.

"Thanks Gourry," Amelia beamed. She'd spent weeks sampling different dishes that various chefs came up with for possible menus. She squeezed Elvander's hands. "Let's dance!"

He returned the squeeze, smiled and pulled Amelia out of the chair with her hand he still held. Instantly music started playing. A small orchestra was waiting at the side of the room the entire time dinner was being served for this moment.

Lina watched them glide across the floor. It seemed they were dancing upon light with how much light was reflected from the crystal laden chandeliers on the brilliantly polished marble floors. An army of servants probably spent a whole week on the task to bring out that much shine. Before she'd even realized it a small sigh escaped her lips. A part of her ached with the desire to be spun around that sparkling dance floor by someone who loved her.

An image of Xelloss popped into her head. It made her again question the sanity of this odd situation. She'd never heard of a demon having any relationship other than the predator/prey variety.

She was startled out of her contemplation by Filia's hand on her shoulder. Lina blinked and realized suddenly that Gourry and Sylphiel along with several other couples had joined Amelia and Elvander on the dance floor. Filia had taken the chance to sit in Gourry's chair to talk to Lina.

"Miss Lina, please it really is of the utmost importance that I get the chance to speak with you."

"Yeah sure might as well get whatever it is off your chest now." Since I don't have anyone to dance with anyway, Lina added sourly to herself.

"Miss Lina, the world needs your help again."

Before Filia could hope to continue Lina snorted and burst out laughing. "You can't be serious? I know it's a new Supreme Elder, but you'd think he'd have heard of how the last counsel screwed up and would know better than to even ask me."

"Miss Lina. Please."

"And you Filia, what in the world are you doing playing errand girl again?"

Filia's back stiffened. "Miss Lina, you know I sided with you in the last fight. And yes the previous Supreme Elder handled that situation horribly, but the golden and black dragons from the Kakketo Mountains have had the best intentions since they've come and helped rebuild the temple. They've given me no reason to doubt them now."

"Yeah but sometimes the best intentions lead to the worst situations," Lina mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Filia didn't catch Lina's mumbled response.

"No Filia. I won't go, not again."

"But Miss Lina!"

Lina held up her hand to stop whatever protest Filia was going to make. "I'll meet whatever it is that's coming on my own when it gets here. I refuse to be anyone's puppet."

Lina suddenly had the need for fresh air. It was far too hot and confining in this ballroom. She stood, leaving a disappointed Filia sitting in Gourry's chair, and strode purposely out one of the nearby glass doors that led out to a fountain adorned patio with steps down to the gardens where the ceremony took place not long ago.

Cool evening air was a welcome relief to her anger. The glow from the ballroom only stretched as far as the end of the patio. The rest of the garden was lit only by the moon and stars. Wrapped in the cool dark evening air, Lina took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. A dragon temple was definitely the last place she wanted to be right now. Looking up at the nearly full moon she wondered where would be a good place to be. Anxiety gnawed at her as she drew a blank.

Lina looked back at the light from the ballroom briefly and turned back to the garden. The white gravel paths stood out nicely in the moonlight. Walking down the path, Lina amused herself by swishing her dress. Rare was the occasion that Lina ever wore such garments. For a traveler, everything from the yards of delicate fabric to the heeled shoes was totally impractical.

She didn't know how long she spent wandering alone in the gardens before she sensed someone else's presence, but it wasn't long enough for anyone from the reception to be looking for her. After several moments of waiting for the person to make himself known, Lina turned and sent up a ball of light to illuminate the situation.

She blinked several times with surprise at who was revealed. A blonde man she'd never seen before in a uniform she didn't recognize, but that seemed familiar. It was the words he was quietly chanting that truly caught her off guard though.

"A holy spell?" Any further response was lost to Lina in the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

There was no sound as Xelloss strode quickly over the frozen ground. His cloak fluttered in the icy wind. The shadows of twilight danced over the snow and ice. Dynast's host of demons was out there among the shadows. Silently they watched Xelloss's passage. As long as they did not impede his mission, Xelloss had absolutely no interest in the lesser demons.

Upon reaching a fortress of ice Xelloss stopped. Sensing Dynast was within, he bowed his head.

"I bear greetings for the Lord of the Frozen North from the Lord Beastmaster."

There was a grating sound, and the fortress gate opened. Xelloss continued within. The fortress offered no relief from the severe cold. It truly was an environment in which only demons could thrive. Any being with only a physical form would succumb to the elements in very short order.

Demons with greater power were gathered within the vast fortress. It was larger than both that of Beastmaster and Deep Sea. Also many more demons were gathered here. Not just any were welcome upon Lord Beastmaster's island. And few other than those created by Deep Sea enjoyed the ocean depths. That left Dynast to pick up the rest; which he did eagerly, especially since the mobilization of the dragon army. Xelloss barely kept the disdainful sneer off his face. Quantity of demons would do little to protect Dynast.

Propriety demanded that he be respectful, so he was. If he wasn't he'd be dead.

The ice hall he was walking through opened into a large room, arranged with a main table and maps, a war room. Weapons were arranged in racks against the frozen walls. A pair of white haired demons in human form gestured over the table with maps and carried out an argument in short angry whispers. One would move pieces and the other would move it another way and argue the strategy change.

Dynast entered the room from a door beyond the priest and general. Xelloss smiled and bowed in respect. The smile was not for Dynast though; it was because he was one step closer to completing this mission. Xelas had not taken the time to fully confide her plans with him, but he was pretty sure he knew where she was headed. There would be a lot of work for him to do very soon, and he very much wanted a little more time with Lina before that work started.

"Xelloss." Dynast was surprised. He did not expect Xelas to offer any assistance. Let alone her precious Xelloss.

"Greetings lord. My Lord Beastmaster has a proposition for you."

Dynast raised an eyebrow. He had not expected this, but thinking on it again he should have known strings would be attached.

"I am listening."

Xelloss teleported back to Wolf Pack Island. To his disappointment Xelas was not present. It was time to wait.

The beasts of the island were quiet. Xelloss looked at the empty throne and sighed. Waiting wasn't his forte. He sat on the arm of the throne and leaned back against the wide back. He drummed his fingers on the side of the arm he was sitting on.

He stood up swiftly and bowed as Xelas materialized. "My Lord."

"You should work on that impatience of yours."

Xelloss nodded. "Yes, I'll look into a hobby perhaps." Xelloss smirked as Xelas laughed out loud.

"Any hobby that interests you, I can't wait to see. So tell me, what was Dynast's response?"

Xelloss's smirked melted under a serious expression. "He has no answer yet. He is asking to see you in person."

Xelas giggled. "Good. Just what I figured from that frozen wind bag." She rubbed her hands together excitedly as she walked briskly over to the decanter of dark alcohol sitting on the stand by her throne. While pouring a drink she thought carefully. "Not today. Better for him to stew over it."

Xelas took a drink and then looked at Xelloss. "Enjoy a few last days of play my dear. Then we go to war."

Xelloss returned her smile and nodded. "Thank you My Lord."

Without further preamble Xelloss teleported back to the palace at Seillune. He closed his eyes against a wave of weakness that hit him. He definitely didn't care for this city. Taking a deep breath he ignored the weakness and changed into the dress clothes left for him. And headed towards the ballroom that the reception was taking place in to find Lina.

The dance floor was crowded with couples. Xelloss pursed his lips in annoyance of being unable to sense Lina. She'd left the talisman with her usual clothes in their room. Though this close it was odd not to be able to pick her fiery aura from the crowd of people. Normally she stood out brilliantly.

The one that stood out the most to him at the moment was a distraught Filia, still sitting at the royal table alone. Xelloss smirked as he strolled up to her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this supposed to be a happy occasion, Filia?"

"Xelloss!" Somehow it always sounded like an accusation when she said his name. "Miss Lina, refused to help," now her voice was somewhere between a whine and lament.

Xelloss made a face at the bitter aftertaste that her emotions were giving him. Not much to take the edge off all the positively elated people surrounding him.

"Where is she?"

"She got mad and," Filia looked up sharply. "And why should I tell you, you MONSTER!"

Xelloss grinned. He much preferred anger. "She's already told you no, so what's the difference."

"The difference is keeping a monster away from her!"

Xelloss laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Filia was too startled to move. "We both know you don't possess the power to keep anything from me." Xelloss stood back up and watched her face intently.

Filia's eyes flickered briefly towards the door that Lina had left through. Xelloss grinned once again. "Thank you Filia." He immediately turned and left the still stunned dragon priestess sitting at the table alone.

Leaving the room filled with so much happiness made Xelloss feel better. Entering the expansive gardens he tried to feel out Lina's presence. He was annoyed to feel nothing. Something was not right here. Walking down the path he reached a place where there was a residue of holy magic. Instantly he was livid. It didn't take much imagination to figure out the response to Lina refusing Filia. If dragons couldn't get what they wanted through negotiation they were not above forcing the matter.

Xelloss momentarily considered dragging Filia out of the ballroom and trying to force her to tell him where Lina had been taken. Then he thought about it more rationally. Filia wouldn't agree to this, and therefore probably didn't even know about it. She was too honest and naïve to participate in such a thing.

Logically there were only two places to take her. The army camp or the temple. Either way Xelloss could not follow before getting Beastmaster's blessing. Since it would take him directly into the middle of the conflict he was explicitly told to avoid for the time being.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Nausea was the first thing Lina became aware of. So she immediately rolled over and vomited some remnants of the wedding feast onto the floor. After which, she noticed that it was a well polished marble. The bitter aftertaste caused her to make a face as she rolled back onto the chairs that were pushed together to support her.

"Ah hell," she said quietly to herself as she took in the rich marble and sparse decorations, rich but much simpler than the pieces that ornamented the Saillune palace. Someone had done well rebuilding the temple. It was easily recognizable.

Placing an arm over her eyes to block out the bright light that was more than a little irritating at the moment, Lina took stock of the situation. She turned down Filia. The new elders were probably well aware that she'd be disinclined to accept so had sent another dragon to follow Filia with orders to only act if Lina's answer was no. So really the only question was how long had the spell kept her unconscious? Several days at the very least, even for the fastest flier to carry her so far.

"Well I'm not staying here." Lina sat up slowly. Giving her stomach time to settle, she definitely needed to get out of here immediately.

Lina got halfway across the room before the large doors opened and a dozen dragons in human form wearing white robes trimmed in gold walked in. They were accompanied by half a dozen dragons wearing uniforms and carrying weapons. That was new, Lina thought as she took an unconscious step back. She suddenly wished she had the magic amplification talismans that she'd gotten from Xelloss. She had a sinking feeling they'd come in very handy very soon. You didn't bring armed guards to reason peacefully.

The new supreme elder stopped in front of her. The other elders stopped behind him, and the guards circled around to create a semi circle behind her. Yep definitely not good, Lina thought as she eyed the guards.

Even though she was unarmed and still wearing the purple ball gown, Lina took up a defensive fighting stance. Physically making her thoughts on the matter very clear, she found their actions threatening and would fight if they attempted to force anything.

"I apologize that this is the way that it must be," the supreme elder did seem to truly regret the situation. "But this is the only way that we can think of to protect the world."

"What exactly do you expect me to protect the world from?" Lina said.

The elder met her eyes with a powerful stare. "Not what you will protect the world from. We must protect the world from you, or rather what you're carrying. It is an abomination we cannot allow to take a single breath."

Lina's heartbeat instantly started pounding and adrenaline began pouring through her system. Ah shit and bloody bloody hell. It was one thing to suspect silently to yourself, but quite another to have a dragon state it in such a manner.

"Fireball!" She was instantly running down the path cleared through the elders by her fireball. She had to get away from here, now. Lina cursed the heels as she nearly twisted her ankle running in them. She could hear the dragon soldiers right behind her. Turning as she made it through the door she fired another fireball. It did little to slow the soldiers down. Lina ran faster in those heels than she ever would have imagined she could. Jumping she exploded the expensive floor beneath her, turned and fired a Gob Flare. Between the spell and uneven footing several soldiers fell avoiding it.

Lina could see the main doors when her body suddenly froze in place. Her eyes stung as she realized her escape attempt was over. The holy spell held her body more surely than any iron chains could.


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Xelloss teleported as soon as he materialized. It took several leaps to make it as far as the Fire Dragon temple. There had been no sign of Lina at the war camp. As instructed, he left the army alone for the time being since they did not have Lina.

Now he was looking at the new Fire Dragon Temple from a distance. He wondered if they'd be rebuilding it once again. Waiting for Xelas's decision had been horrid; he would allow neither walls nor dragons to keep what was his from him any longer.

Dark energy emanated from him in visible waves as he walked up to the temple. His pace was slow and measured. Anger barely held in check. For once his eyes were unmasked and his face open to the raw emotions and power he was feeling.

As he reached the temple doors, several dozen dragon soldiers ran to meet him. With a sneer and flick of a finger, Xelloss's dark power destroyed them. Not even ash remained. Twice more groups of soldiers perished in such a fashion as Xelloss made his way ever deeper into the temple.

The holy defense spells and aura of the temple slowing him, weighing, and weakening. This was not a place he could linger. When he reached the council chamber, he was in pain. A growl tore from his throat at the scene that met him there. An unconscious Lina on an alter, surrounded by the elders, a ceremonial dagger in the supreme elder's hands as he chanted some prayer or holy spell.

The elder did not pause his chanting but did nod to his fellow elders. They all moved forward to block Xelloss from reaching Lina. Lina was too close to them to simply unleash his power like he did for the previous groups of guards. But Xelloss refused to play this game by their rules. Raising his staff and taking up a fighting stance, he teleported to behind the supreme elder.

The blow from his staff sent the elder into the wall at the far end of the great room. The dagger skidded across the floor. Surprised the other elders turned. Xelloss scooped up Lina. He glared at all the elders. His fury screamed for their deaths, but there was always the chance of Lina being lost during the fight. Especially since the longer he remained in this holy location his powers would be diminishing exponentially.

The pain was becoming a lancing fire every time he used his powers. Leveling his staff at the elders Xelloss chanted a dark spell and raised the staff to the doomed ceiling. It was enchanted and he'd have to destroy the spell and ceiling itself to get out of this room quickly. Xelloss grimaced and barely kept from dropping to a knee at the backlash of holy power that hit him after his dark spell. But the ceiling and spell crumbled. Large chunks of falling marble scattering the elders. The supreme elder remained still, crumpled against the far wall.

Xelloss flew through the gaping hole in the ceiling. He was grateful that only a handful of dragons were left at the temple. Had the army been here it may have been difficult to get away weakened as he was. As it was, there was no pursuit. Without the supreme elder to order them, it seemed the other elders did not feel it was worth their lives to pursue Xelloss.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Xelloss frowned. Why would the dragons want Lina dead? It seemed unlikely they'd kill her for refusing to aid them. As chaotic as Lina could be, Xelloss knew better than to expect her to side with the demons either, it was below her mighty principles. Of course the elders may not have trusted in Lina not to side with their enemies.

Xelloss could feel the holy spell still binding Lina's consciousness. It would take a powerful priestess to remove it safely. Even the thought of having to ask HER for help left a bitter taste in his throat.

Reaching the rooms he and Lina shared, Xelloss set Lina down on the bed. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the bed. In a weakened state the holy spells of Seillune were even more oppressive. Taking several deep breaths, he pushed himself up. It was best to get this over with and leave this cursed holy city. Filia would not attack him, but he doubted any other dragon would overlook the opportunity.

It was an effort to leave the room and enter the hall. When Xelloss's knock was answered by Milgazia, he could not keep the frown from his face. Milgazia looked at him at first surprised and then very thoughtfully.

"I need to speak with Filia." Xelloss said but was on his guard. Milgazia obviously could sense Xelloss was stretched thin.

Milgazia nodded. He turned without closing the door or inviting Xelloss in. "Filia."

The priestess looked at their visitor then jumped up angrily. "YOU! What did you do with Miss Lina?" She yelled accusingly.

Xelloss frowned. He looked at the dragon leaning casually against the far wall considering Milgazia. How much did the other dragon know? And how much should Xelloss reveal? Would the other dragon try to finish what the elders started? Filia of course was far too honorable to resort to such actions against Lina.

In the end, it was in sake of saving time that made up his mind for him. Xelloss needed to get away from these holy places before he could start regaining his strength.

"What I did to Miss Lina was take her out from underneath a dagger held by your new Supreme Elder." The title was said with a sneer. "It seems he has even lower intentions towards Lina than his predecessor."

Filia let out of shocked gasp. "No. He couldn't. Not Lina. Not after what she's done for the world. Not for refusing to work with the counsel." Even though she said the words the denial sounded hollow.

Milgazia remained silent. Considering the situation.

Xelloss decided to continue. "Lina is still under the effects of a holy spell, if you don't want to believe me. Which is why I am here." He really didn't want to have to ask.

Filia met Xelloss's gaze or tried to. It was back under the mask and behind the curtain of bangs. She just nodded instead.

"Show me."

As silly as it was, Xelloss was relieved that he did not have to say the words. To speak the request would have been a bur that would jab him for centuries.

Filia's hands flew to her mouth trying to hide the gasp. "No." Tears sprang to her eyes. "How could they?" She ran forward. Placing both hands on Lina, she began speaking the holy spell's release.

Xelloss grimaced. More holy magic. His head pounded and his entire being ached. He glanced at Milgazia. The dragon was still staring consideringly at him. Milgazia feared him, but would he feel obligated to attack Xelloss while he was in this weakened state to avenge his fellows or would he side with Filia.

Lina groaned and sat up. She looked like she wanted to be sick. "Filia?"

"Oh Miss Lina I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Filia gushed and held the sorceress.

Lina hugged her back but her gaze was drawn to Xelloss. Before Xelloss could make since of the strange look, he was hit from behind. Xelloss slid to his knees and closed his eyes while trying to hold back the pain and force his body to react.

"Milgazia! What are you doing?" Filia shrieked.

"He's a Monster, and he's weak right now." Milgazia did not look away from Xelloss who was still struggling to rise. "He's killed thousands of our kind. This is an opportunity that we cannot overlook."

Xelloss was only halfway up when the next attack came. A hastily erected shield protected him from the spell, but the backlash of the shield breaking threw him back to the ground.

Lina was not about to sit by and let this scene play out. "Bom De Wind!" A wall of air slammed Milgazia into the stone wall. The attack stunned him, effectively stopping the third attack which Xelloss was obviously not prepared to block.

Not about to waste his chance to get out of this dangerous situation Xelloss used the bedpost to help himself up and grabbed hold of Lina. "Filia." He nodded to the priestess and then disappeared with Lina.

Filia was left speechless. Was that the equivalent from a thank you from a Monster? And dragons, servants of the gods, reduced to attacking weakened opponents from behind? She shook her head as she looked at Milgazia who was slowly regaining his feet. Which race really was the right and honorable one? Filia did not like what this war was doing to the participants.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

Xelloss collapsed. Lina fell on top of him disoriented from the unexpected teleportation.

"Well well." Xelas's voice was rich with amusement. "It seems you allowed yourself to become distracted." Xelas rose from her throne and circled the two piled on her floor. A lioness circling interlopers. A deep chuckle shook her.

"Yes, My Lord." Xelloss gasped the answer. "I let my guard down." He attempted to rise, but failed. He lacked the strength to pick Lina and himself up.

Xelas shook her head and clicked her tongue in a wordless reprimand. She held a hand out to Lina.

"I won't bite." She chuckled again. "I'll leave that to my son." Then she burst into full laughter at the look on Lina's face.

Lina's eyes were wide when she let the Lord Beastmaster pull her to her feet. A moment of pure panic almost smothered her before she slammed it down. She'd known who Xelloss served, and that he was of a very high rank. It was just a little shocking to find out how exalted he really was among his kind. No wonder he was so feared by dragons and lesser demons alike.

Xelloss was slow to gain his feet.

Xelas noted Lina's concern. "It's the time Xelloss fails to make it here that I will worry about him. No matter how wounded he is, once here it's only a matter of time before he is back to himself."

Xelloss made a face at the remark. He did not care to be reminded how much the dragons and holy magic had taken its toll on him today. Granted he'd suffered worse, once at the hands of the fallen Lord Gaav.

Xelas turned Lina. Clearly inspecting her. Lina wasn't sure how to react, so she let the Demon Lord spin her around much like in a dance.

"Not much family resemblance, but she certainly is a powerful little human."

Lina blinked in surprise. "You knew someone in my family?"

"I know your sister, my dear." Xelas put a stress on the tense.

Lina's heart beat faster. Dear god did she dare ask how her sister knows a Demon Lord? Xelas saved her the trouble.

"One of the few reasonable beings in this whole wretched war." Xelas's face crinkled in obvious distaste for all the unreasonable beings. "But I'm sure as one who has been possessed by the Lord of Nightmares that you too will understand, if you don't already."

Lina felt so confused. Xelas was so vastly different from what her previous encounters taught her of Demon Lords it left her head spinning. She'd always considered Xelloss somewhat different from other demons, but she'd never expected to find others that were like him. Then again it did make a twisted kind of sense his creator, his mother, would be similar. Lina hadn't much considered how demons came into being before.

Xelloss possessively wrapped his arms around Lina. His weakness now only betrayed by the fact that he was slightly leaning on her. Lina wondered how many hits of holy magic it would have taken in that holy city before he would have been unable to return here.

Xelas turned walking back toward her throne. "Make our guest at home." The command obviously meant for Xelloss. "I will speak with her more later."

Lina could feel Xelloss nod. Cold swept over her as she realized no matter what it was that Xelas commanded Xelloss would do it, even if he didn't want to.

Xelloss pulled Lina from the room. Lina looked over her shoulder to see Xelas staring at her intently. Lina didn't know how, but she was positive Xelas knew. Suddenly she wondered if this was a safe place or even more dangerous than the dragon temple.

Xelas poured some liquor to mull this new revelation over. It was indeed very fortuitous that she'd let Xelloss go after the girl. Who would have guessed that she actually carried enough innate magical power to conceive a child with a demon? The vast majority of the human race, even its powerful magic wielders lacked the magical power necessary to conceive let alone carry a demon child to term.

It also explained the dragons' desperate drive to destroy Lina. Such a child, the combination of Xelloss and Lina's powers would be fearsome indeed. Xelas could only shake her head.

She chuckled. Xelloss didn't know. She couldn't wait to tell him, but she would wait for the right moment. The look would be truly priceless. Assuming Lina didn't tell him first. Xelas would regret not getting to see his face, but it was the girl's right and Xelas needed to give her the time to make the decision.

Xelas stood and walked out to the balcony. It would require a slight change in plans though. Xelloss was certainly needed, but Xelas did not want to leave the girl undefended here. The dragons would easily guess where Xelloss had retreated to with Lina. She needed a demon strong enough to face any dragons foolish enough to attempt to reach Lina when she and Xelloss were busy facing the army. Her mind roamed over the beasts inhabiting her island, judging and dismissing each for the task.

Xelloss leaned upon his staff as he walked Lina through his mistress's castle home towards his rooms. It would be a couple days before he fully recovered from this. Xelas had been planning on moving tomorrow. He wondered if she'd wait for him to recover or still move out tomorrow.

Lina did not care for the silence. The castle was eerily quiet, and Xelloss was brooding over something. The only hint of noise was muffled calls of the demon beasts outside the castle.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Xelloss stopped. He hadn't actually thought about it. He'd just reacted to his need to get away from the holy city Seillune. Leaving Lina hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I'm not sure." He continued walking. But they'd already reached his rooms. For convenience, they were close to the throne room and Lord Beastmaster's.

"Xelloss," Lina hesitated. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him. It would require releasing the last remnant of denial she'd been clinging to for weeks.

He looked at her as he held the door open. Obviously exhausted. Lina shook her head and entered the room. It was softer than she expected. Thick rugs covered the floor an odd comfort for someone who would not really feel the cold. The furniture was all overstuffed, and the large bed was laden with soft blankets. Books laid on several of the tables as well as filling a shelf near the fireplace. A chest near the bed drew Lina's curiosity. The wood was bound together with platinum bindings and inlaid with jewels. All in all it was very luxurious and rather human, she thought.

Xelloss headed straight for the bed, lay down, and sighed. Lina spent several minutes staring at him. Lying there like that he looked more human than demon.

By the time she reached the bed, Xelloss was asleep. Lina touched him and wondered what she should do. For the first time in her life she felt truly lost.

Her mind wandered back to the chest. The workmanship was exquisite on it. Opening it she gasped in shock at the contents. It was full of toys, the kind a young child would enjoy.

Lina's gaze wandered back to Xelloss. What would it have been like growing up as a demon child with Xelas, the Demon Lord Beastmaster, for a mother?

The logical thing would be run like hell, hide as best she could from demons and dragons. Yet, part of her yearned for the comfort and security that this place could offer, if only it was real.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Filia turned away from Amelia and her new husband to whom the princess was clinging tightly. With a fervent prayer, she hoped Amelia would heed her advice and cling as tightly to her country's pacifism. This war was doing horrible things to so many people already, and she feared the worst was yet to come.

The early morning light was filtering through a bank of clouds. Few people were out yet. Filia walked briskly through the town. The hilled fields outside the city were her goal. She needed a place away from people to transform. She wasn't sure where she was going yet, but she knew that she needed answers.

Milgazia had left immediately after Xelloss had taken Miss Lina. He hadn't said where, but Filia was almost sure that it was back to the temple. Disappointment was the only Filia foreseen waiting for her if she went back to the temple. Certainly she couldn't follow Miss Lina this time. Doubtlessly Xelloss retreated back to his Master's island.

Frustration welled up in Filia the more she considered her options. Luna. The thought hit like lightening. Surely Luna would want to know about the forces that were catching her little sister in the middle. Not to mention as the Knight of Cepheid Luna would have some part to play in this war. Feeling better now that she at least had a vague idea of what to do now, Filia picked up her pace.

Light was breaking through the clouds as a golden dragon took to wing. An unusually sullen Amelia sighed from her perch in a window.

"I wish I knew what was going on. She was keeping something from me, and it's not like Miss Lina to leave without saying goodbye and raiding the kitchens."

Prince Phil looked up at his daughter. He knew what she was really saying, she wanted to go too.

Milgazia sat silent and unmoving as the wind tore at the clothes and hair of his human form. His eyes were closed as he thought about the events of the previous day. Xelloss. Lina. The elders. Filia. A tangled mess of wrongs searching for the right.

Xelloss was one of the worst dangers to the dragons. He'd been right to take advantage of any chance to eliminate that threat. Thousands of lives could be saved if Xelloss died.

Lina, it really was a shame that the new elders treated her worse than their predecessors. Still he knew they would not do so without reason. He couldn't condone their behavior without knowing the reason, and perhaps not even after knowing.

Then there was Filia. The look she had given him after he'd attacked Xelloss, and the argument after.

The icy mountain air gnawed at him as he tried to organize the pieces of information that he knew into some semblance of sanity. His old home, now nearly deserted. The mountains were quiet. The few dragons that remained would not bother him here on top of this lonely peak. It was no use, the pieces were too small. Milgazia opened his eyes and stared at the snow covered mountains surrounding him brilliantly reflecting the midday sun. He needed answers.

Luna took one last look at the little house. It held a lot of memories. She sincerely hoped this wasn't the last time she'd look at it. Yet, it was a probability that she could not ignore.

Closing the door, Luna hefted the small pack and blinked in surprise. Filia and Milgazia were waiting for her and pointedly ignoring each other.

"What brings you two here now? I have not seen Lina."

Filia was the first to speak, "We found Lina, but…" She figited clearly uncomfortable continuing and she kept trying to sneak glances at Milgazia.

"I need some answers." They said at the same time. Milgazia showed little emotion, but Filia was clearly shocked.

Luna sighed. She wasn't sure if she be annoyed at the distraction or relieved that at least two dragons were willing to listen to her. Shame that neither had the power to command the rest of their kind to stop their current folly.

"Well come along then. I haven't the time to waste here. We'll talk on the way."


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Lina looked at the passed out demon. Her stomach growled. Would there even be a kitchen in a demon's castle?

Another growl from her empty stomach settled the matter. Waiting was not an option. If there was no kitchen or food in the castle there was always an ocean full of fish.

The door closing thundered in the empty hall. Lina looked both ways. Not particularly wanting to bump into the Beastmaster Lina continued down the hall away from the throne room.

The hall was decorated expensively. Doors were closed but all were extensively carved and adorned with ornate hardware. Lina was starting to get annoyed when she finally found the stairs. Rubbing her hands together excitedly before she rushed down the stairs. At the first floor she paused to look down the hall. It was still adorned with lavish touches of crystal, silver, and gold.

Somewhat slower she went down another floor. There was a lack of windows on this floor. Candelabras provided a dim flickering light, even though the sun still shown low on the horizon. Not particularly interested in accidently ending up in a demon lord's dungeon Lina decided to check this floor before going any further down the stairs.

The first door that Lina reached peaked her curiosity. It was locked physically and sealed magically. What kinds of things would the Beastmaster feel compelled to keep sealed within her own keep? Lina's imagination teemed with visions of treasure and magical items.

Growling of her stomach pushed her forward on her mission for food. She looked back at that door again, and contemplated ways to break the seal. Of course one couldn't think about stealing from a demon lord without contemplating the consequences. The details built into and adorning Beastmaster's home showed clearly that she enjoyed her treasures and luxuries.

The next room was large. It was full end to end with wine shelves. Lina let out a low whistle. Almost all of the slots were occupied by a bottle. Pulling out one she noted the age. Over 50 years old. Xelas sure put a lot of effort into keeping an extensive collection of well aged wines on hand. A table near the door held an assortment of glasses and crystal decanters.

Lina moved on down the hall. The next room she could smell before she entered. Tobacco. Lina crinkled her nose and immediately continued her search. The main entrance to the castle was next. The large metal reinforced door was flanked by stands to hold travelers packs and weapons. Lina wondered how often the demon lord received guests, and what kind of guests they would be.

Lina groaned as her stomach pained her with its hunger.

"Why does this place have to be so big?"

Lina entered the next room with great excitement. A kitchen! Lina rushed to the closest cupboard. She opened it and fell to her knees. With the exception of dust, there was nothing inside. Lina looked around and opened the next cabinet. It was equally empty.

Lina cried. She should have known that there would be no food in a castle inhabited by beings that fed off emotions. Taking a deep breath Lina got up and headed for the front door. Fish it was.

Walking out the door, Lina was moderately surprised that there was no guard or magical shield. There was a small area cleared around the castle, other than that the island appeared to be a thick jungle. Lina could sense the demon beasts lurking on the island.

None of the beasts showed themselves. Lina reached the white sands of the beach, plucked a strand of hair and enchanted it. Taking a stick from multitude washed upon the shore, Lina put together her fishing pole.

Within half an hour, Lina had a over two dozen colorful ocean fish on line ready for her to carry back to the kitchen to cook. Unable to wait any longer for her meal, even if it meant giving up more fish, Lina stuck her fishing pole into the sand. She tossed the line of fish over her shoulder and quickly returned to the castle. In the kitchen, she used magic to make a fire.

Immediately the smell of roasting fish filled the lower half of the castle. Lina paced impatiently as she waited for the fish to cook, and contemplated cutting some into sushi.

Lina hummed with delight as she ate her fish. It lacked seasonings but it was good nonetheless. Practically a delicacy to a starving person.

With a full belly, Lina returned to the castle halls. She blinked in surprise to find Xelas leaning against the wall opposite the door she'd just left. Lina blinked in surprise.

"It's been some time since I've had a human guest." Xelas pushed away from the wall. "Come. There are some things I'd love the chance to discuss with you."


	24. Chapter 24

2

XXIV

Lina looked wistfully in the direction that Xelloss lay resting. Sure he'd carryout any order that Xelas gave, but it sure would be comforting to have someone standing by her while facing a potentially difficult confrontation with a demon lord.

The longer the silence stretched the more Lina felt the urge to run the other direction. Still where was there to go? They were on an island leagues from any other shore.

Up a flight of stairs and into a small and cozy sitting room, Xelas gestured to a large chair and took one opposite. With the wave of a hand, a fire bloomed in the fireplace adding warmth. Lina took the seat offered but did not relax.

Xelas chuckled. "You really should lighten up and enjoy yourself. No harm will come to you within these walls." Her pale blue eyes sparkled with humor. Lina blinked several times and had to remind herself not to stare. Xelas's eyes were exponentially more powerful than that of Xelloss, and it had caught Lina by surprise.

Unsure how to respond Lina hesitated. "Um... thanks." Again she was unsure how to proceed. "So then, you know…" Lina trailed off. She still couldn't say it.

"From the moment you entered my home. Although your situation is exceedingly rare, it is not unheard of. Nor should it be unexpected from someone able to channel and manifest the Lord of Nightmares." She chuckled again. "Well at least not totally unexpected, but I must admit even I was surprised."

Lina was relieved that at least Xelas did not find her to be an abomination. In fact, she sounded excited. This brought about its own set of worries and questions. Was she excited in the way of a mother expecting a grandchild or in the way of a demon at acquiring a new servant?

"So then there's been others?"

Xelas placed a hand to her temple. "A few conceptions. Only one was rumored to have carried to term. Beyond that not really much is known."

"Wouldn't something like that have been watched carefully and recorded?"

"Ideally, yes. But a series of unfortunate events took place. The mother died, and the child blaming the demons disappeared."

Lina thought about it for a moment. "So the child is not bound to a demon lords will?"

Xelas smiled. "No. Thanks to the human heritage a child of a demon and human is free to make its own decisions. A reason that many demons as well as virtually all dragons see them as undesirables."

Catching Lina's unease Xelas continued. "Not a view I share however."

Taking a deep breath, Lina prepared herself for something she had to ask. "So what is it that you want from," she closed her eyes momentarily there was no more avoiding the issue, "us?"

"My such a brave little human," Xelas leaned forward her smile predatory. "I want the survival of myself and my line."

"Survival? Nothing more?"

"Survival is important. In that there is satisfaction and balance. Surely you have seen that much of the Mother of All's great design?"

Lina was once again surprised. This was not an all consuming demon of destruction. True she fed on the negative emotions of humanity, but she was not after the destruction of the world and a return to pure chaos. There were many thoughts that brushed by her when her mind had shared her body with the mind of the Lord of Nightmares, but it had been so overwhelming she hadn't really ever tried to analyze it before now.

A universe comprised of darkness and light. Creation and destruction. Balance meant to facilitate the flow of energy and life throughout each world and dimension.

Lina looked up sharply as she realized what Xelas was alluding towards. "If the gods destroy the demons the balance and flow of life will be disrupted."

"Correct. If all the demons are destroyed it could permanently break the flow of energy. For sure destroying this world, and perhaps leaking disruption into other worlds and dimensions."

"As servants of the gods, shouldn't the dragons know this?"

Xelas shook her head. "They used to, but it is one of those things they conveniently forgot after their Water Dragon used all his power to seal Shabrinigdo."

Lina could only shake her head in return. So much knowledge lost or corrupted beyond recognition.

"What about the other demon lords?"

Xelas chuckled. "Well Deep Sea was never interested in anything beyond her oceans, so never cared to see the truth of the world beyond them. While Dynast has only ever been interested in his own power and survival. I suppose it is few that can look at the world and appreciate it for its brilliant and delicate design while taking pleasure in what it has to offer."

So demons were like most other creatures. Varied in both attitude and interest.

"Does that make you the only one to remember?"

"There is one other. A servant of a god that remembers the true purpose of the Lord of Nightmare's creations, Cepheid."

"Luna knows?" Lina shot to her feet.

"Of course the god would share such vital information with his knight, especially since he is unable to manifest himself in this world."

Lina groaned. That meant Luna would be part of this war, and that she'd probably being seeing her sister sooner rather than later. She did not look forward to telling her sister she was going to be an aunt to a half demon.


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

Luna had to admit one thing; it sure had become a quiet journey after she'd answered Filia and Milgazia's questions. The silence was complete and uninterrupted while they digested the information. Which they'd been doing for an entire day and night. She was beginning to wonder if they could handle the truth or if they'd throw themselves firmly into denial.

If dragons seeking answers could not accept the truth there was little hope for changing the mind of those who thought they already held the answers. Still Luna could not force them to accept it anymore than she could currently figure out a way to limit the damage this war would cause. All she knew was that the only hope lay in involvement. This was not something that could be ignored or wished away. So her and her two dragon escort was working on catching up with the dragon army marching on Dynast's frozen fortress.

Fingering her staff, Luna couldn't help but think the manifestation of a god sure would be helpful. Something to beat the truth into those thick dragon skulls beyond the shadow of a doubt or argument. Why couldn't it be that easy?

Luna frowned as she practically heard Cepheid's answer. Nothing is ever that easy.

"Get a move on you two. Emotional shock or not, we have got to catch up with that army today."

Luna shoved a few last items into her pack before shouldering it.

Both Filia and Milgazia looked surprised that it was time to move out. Filia quickly transformed and wiped out the remnants of their camp fire with her tail. Luna climbed onto Milgazia. Since she was traveling with the dragons and wanted to be fresh for whatever happened when she did catch up to the army that ruled out teleporting the three of them around.

The army was easy enough to find. The blue of the sky was lost for a large expanse of the horizon in a sea of gold and black. Still catching it was not as easy as finding it. It seemed the closer the dragons got to their destination the faster and longer they traveled each day.

For three days Luna, Filia, and Milgazia traveled within sight of the army but were not able to overtake it.

On the fourth day, when there was little but snow and tundra below them, they caught the trailing end of the massive force. They flew with the army all day, and Luna steeled herself for the only course of action she could conceive of that could possibly limit the casualties. It involved a lot of "ifs" but it would have to do.

"Take me to the center. I need to confront the head of this army."

Milgazia glanced backwards at his passenger, but did as she requested.

She was marching towards the leaders before Milgazia had even assumed his human form. Filia and Milgazia exchanged worried glances before following her. Filia was wondering how reckless could Lina's big sister be.

The field commanders met the Knight of Cepheid in the center of a large circular gathering of troops. Although many were interested in watching the proceedings, none seemed to want to be too close.

"So you have decided to join us after all, Knight of Cepheid?"

Luna stopped. She looked each of the leaders in the eye. "No, I will not join you. However, I will take command and lead this army."

Shock was plain on every dragon's face that was within hearing. Laughter burst out among the commanders.

Luna spun her lance and slammed the butt end into the ground. The ground shivered in response. Shaking beneath the army's feet and effectively silencing the laughter. The circle widened further.

"I challenge you for the leadership, what is your answer?" Luna did not yell but her voice was forceful and carried far.

The commanders changed back to dragons and roared in response. Luna set her staff to spinning. She'd expected it to come to this. She kept her senses open as all but one of the dragon commanders took to the air.

Luna vaulted over the tail that lashed at her, and sliced deeply into the golden scales as it passed beneath her. The instant she landed she was sprinting in a circle around the golden dragon as dragon breath seared the ground she'd stood upon a moment before.

Luna chanted a quick spell causing her lance to glow. She then used to weapon to break a holy attack spell. Sparks erupted as the spell shattered harmlessly over the ground.

Luna met attack after attack. Breaking spells and counter-attacking each physical attack with her blade. All of the dragon commanders were bleeding from several wounds, but they still refused to admit defeat. They all took to the sky once more and formed a circle above her.

Luna's mouth drew into a firm line. Setting her feet firmly, she spun her weapon intricately above her and chanted a reflecting shield spell. When the lazer breath hit the shield, it back lashed with increased strength from the shattering of the shield's energy combined with the simultaneous attack.

When the light from the explosion of power faded, Luna was left standing in the center of the fallen scorched and bleeding dragon commanders. Wounded and unconscious they all still lived. Luna sighed in relief, not as good as she had hoped but better than she had feared. She took a deep breath and turned in a full circle to take in all the dragons watching.

"Do you acknowledge me now as sole commander?"

As far as she could see, dragons bowed their heads. Oh how she wish she could return them south as easily. But she knew better. The amount of determination built up here would not be turned without a fight. All she could do is limit the casualties on both sides as much as possible, and pray that it's enough to keep the balance from crumbling.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

Xelas once again looked over the island from the balcony off her throne room. It was time. Dynast had stewed long enough, and the dragons should be close to striking range.

"Xelloss." Xelas said his name no louder than if he was in the room.

Within seconds Xelloss materialized near the arch between the balcony and interior. He knelt.

"Time for us to go."

Xelloss nodded. Behind the shield of his bangs he glanced towards the room he'd left Lina in.

"Come to me, my beasts." Again the words were not loud.

Immediately beasts began to gather in the clearing below the balcony. Most appeared as normal but freakishly large animals. Wolves, large cats, bears, boars, birds of prey, and even a few reptiles filled the space. Teeth flashed and growls erupted as the growing crowd jostled each other for a position to call their own. Within minutes all were present.

"Saluna and Salarte will remain here to protect our guest. For the rest of you, follow Xelloss." Xelas turned back to Xelloss. "Take them to Dynast's. I'll be there shortly."

Xelloss smirked and stood. "Making sure Deep Sea makes it on time?"

Xelas laughed. "Indeed. I am not so reckless to rely on the word of a cowardly self centered demon lord. Oh and don't let Dynast move before we arrive."

With a curt nod, Xelloss jumped onto the balcony rail before disappearing. All the rest of the demon beasts disappeared except two wolves.

Xelas did not offer the curtesy of teleporting outside Deep Sea's underwater palace, but rather directly into the main hall. The disruption caused by the started lesser demons was entertaining, but Xelas immediately dismissed them from her mind.

"It is time, Deep Sea."

Annoyance was clear on the blue haired demon lord's face. "I am perfectly aware of the time Beastmaster."

Xelas's smile was easy and relaxed. Even though Deep Sea had the clear advantage here, even she was not so careless as to fight with another demon lord when dragons were knocking at the door. It did not make much difference that it was Dynast's door, when success would drive them after each of the other demon lords.

"Then let us go together." Xelas ignored the snarl as she grabbed onto Deep Sea and teleported. She left Deep Sea no choice, and her demons very little choice but to follow after their mistress.

Dynast stopped mid rant that was focused on an unmovable Xelloss. Obviously he'd been very eager in trying to send Xelloss and the demon beasts out ahead before Xelas arrived. He turned on the new arrivals immediately.

Xelas was pleased with the situation. She kept her smile small, as she took in the effect letting Dynast wait for her arrival without any promise of assistance. Anxiety had the demon lord of the North wound so tight he'd be easier to play than a harp.

Lina yawned and stretched. She was surprised to see that Xelloss was not still resting. Opening the door, Lina lifted her eyebrow at the two very large wolves that took up most of the hall, one on either side of the door.

"Uh, what's with the flea circus setting up in the hall?"

The dark rust colored wolf growled, but did not rise. The light tan rose and spoke. "Our mistress choose us to protect our honored guest." Stress was put on the word honored and she glared at her fellow wolf to drive the point home.

"Uh-huh." Lina shrugged and started down the hall before stopping suddenly and turning on the tan wolf. "Wait a minute, does that mean that Xelas AND Xelloss have gone?"

"Yes. We are the only demons here now."

"Ah hell! That means they went to fight." Lina looked closer at the demons and wondered if they were for her protection or to make sure she stayed put.

"Yes. And Saluna and I get stuck here with a human." The rust colored wolf grumbled as he rose.

Lina glared. She wasn't sure which was worse, being referred to as a human in a derogatory fashion or that the female wolf demon was as tall as she, and the male wolf demon was even taller now that he was standing on all fours.

"Well it won't be a problem much longer, I'm out of here. This is no time to be sitting around." Lina attempted to walk past the tan wolf towards the exit.

The female demon wolf turned enough to block the path. "We are charged with your safety, we should stay here."

"Should? And if I leave?"

Salarte was the one to answer. "Then we will follow you and protect you." His eyes narrowed.

"Excellent. Let's go." Lina clapped her hands together.

"Salarte, no. Leaving makes no sense," Saluna growled.

"Actually it makes perfect sense. This is the first place that anyone would think to look for me after Xelloss fled Saillune. So anywhere would be better since both Xelas and Xelloss have left."

Salarte smirked. "The human has a point."

Saluna looked doubtful but said nothing more since she was outnumbered.

"Great!" Lina jumped up on Salarte's back. Even though the male demon wolf resented his task the most, he also seemed the most eager to leave. "Time to catch up with Xelas. Afterall what's safer than by the Beastmaster's side?"

"I'm not some kind of express transport here for your convenience."

Lina smiled. "I never suggested that, but this is the fastest way to get there."

Salarte sighed. There was little point in arguing the matter further. He looked to Saluna, who reluctantly nodded. Both demon wolves teleported.

Lina shivered instantly goose bumps covered her body. The bitter cold wind hit her hard, and she wished she'd have taken the time to find warmer clothes before insisting on going to the front. Instead she hugged the giant wolf below her for warmth.

Demons were all around. Only a few of the nearest demons took time to even glance at the newcomers. All the rest were focused on moving forward. Lina followed their gazes. Xelas was floating next to two other human appearing demons. Lina could only guess they were Dynast and Deep Sea.

Not two demons she wanted to encounter judging by Xelas's comments to her during their little talk. So all she had to do was find a way through a massive demon horde that was about to collide with a dragon army, and avoid attracting the attention of Dynast and Deep Sea. Oh yeah, and her sister was probably running around somewhere near. Lina paled to a ghostly white and shivered violently, this time it was nothing to do with the frigid temperature. Perhaps she should have gave this a little more thought before she ran headlong into battle, all to chase after a demon. Of course she never was one to hide from a battle.


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

Dragons were arranged in neat ranks in spread out nearly as far as the eye could see behind her. Luna closed her eyes and prayed once more for the right path to be revealed before her. She still wasn't sure how she was going to limit the casualties on both sides.

Opening her eyes and looking left and right, Luna raised her lance. "For the gods, clear me a path to the Demon Lord. Do what it takes but make it quick. Once we reach the Demon Lord leave it to me, none of you are to interfere. Is that clear?"

A loud roar of agreement rose from the ranks. Luna turned back to face the open ice field and the demon horde ahead.

Filia and Milgazia exchanged a glance. However many doubts they may have about what was happening there was no time now to talk about it.

The dragons moved forward, Luna at the head of the column. It was a steady pace. The horde of demons was surging forward at a breakneck pace, lesser demons in the front. Monsters of the great frozen North were all Luna could see, and that worried her. This plan was contingent on Xelas doing her best to control the demons. If Xelas failed to take control of the demons there was no hope of containing this war.

Luna steeled herself. Either way it was too late to back out now. Perhaps if the demons showed overwhelming force she could justify pulling the dragons back before too many were lost. Of course Dynast did not have enough demons under his control to muster such a force.

Anymore doubts were forced out of her mind as the first of the demons reached striking distance. Luna spun her lance and began striking at the demons' appendages. Each strike was carefully aimed to incapacitate without being fatal. She struck as many as she could while carving a path. Dragon fire and laser breath were being shot from the ranks behind her.

Lesser demons could recover fast enough and held very little power relative the upper ranks of demons.

Progress suddenly slowed as the column reached greater demons. Dragons began falling. Luna could now see lesser beasts and sea monsters among the greater demons of the North. Luna could see three figures in the distance above the other demons, although she could not make out for sure whether these were the three Demon Lords. Xelloss and the other priests and generals were still unaccounted for as well.

A demon materialized behind her. Unable to swing her lance around in time she struck at the form with the butt of the lance. Readjusting her grip she struck with the staff of her weapon. A wet thunk accompanied the strike. Luna turned to face her opponent and tried to pull her weapon back, but failed.

Tentacles were wrapped around the base of her lance preventing her from pulling it back. A giant pincher struck at her. Luna had no choice except to release her weapon and jump back. Another demon materialized behind her, slashing at her with a ceremonial dagger. Luna bare managed to dodge the attack. Cloth tore and blood oozed from a shallow wound across her left arm.

Deep Sea's general and priest. Luna took a defensive stance and outstretched her arms in front of her, facing the general that still held her lance. A grave mistake on his part, it would have been far smarter to toss the weapon away.

"With the light of heaven, blaze bright oh weapon blessed by the gods, Holy Fire!"

The lance blazed instantly covered in bright white fire; so hot the metal began to glow almost instantly. The general screamed out in pain as the fire consumed all of his arm and half the tentacles hanging from his face. The lance fell to the ground. Flames dimmed but did not diminish.

The priest decided not to waste the opportunity. Luna was once again forced to retreat. Laser breath stopped him up short of a secondary strike. Milgazia in dragon form blocked his path.

Luna did not want to waste her chance to recover her lance. She sprinted to the weapon and picked it up. By the time she turned to face her opponents again the battle had changed drastically. Milgazia was down, the general was gone, and the priest was ready to resume his onslaught against her.

"Elmekia Lance." Luna funneled the spell through her weapon to boost the power.

The demon vanished just before the spell struck. Luna slowly spun around in a defensive stance. She waited for the demon to reappear. All of her senses were on edge searching for the slightest indication of an attack.

More dragons were falling. It was looking less likely that she would have to worry about making it to the Demon Lords. The greater demons, priests, and generals may be able to hold the dragons back long enough.

The priest reappeared to her left. Luna braced her lance and held it with only her left arm. She brought up her right arm palm out for an attack, but before she could release a spell he was gone again. Luna spun again, faster this time anticipating an attack from the opposite side. She easily deflected the dark magic. However the priest had once more disappeared.

Luna let out a growl of frustration. Demons were such a pain to fight. Instinct more than anything made her leap forward. An apparently disembodied arm holding the now familiar dagger slashed at the space she had just vacated as she rolled to her feet. Sinister laughter echoed as the hole in space disappeared.

"Show yourself coward, or retreat back to your master's heels in defeat." She yelled the challenge. Few monsters could resist a good taunt. All she wanted was one good hit to force him to retreat.

Laughter rang out again over the sounds of the dragons and demons battling. Luna was the only still one, somehow the demons seemed to know that a more powerful demon had already claimed her as prey and they flowed past her in a wide circle to engage the dragons. All progress had ceased along the dragon front.

The dagger flew at her from the above to the right. She easily deflected it and it landed behind her harmlessly on the ice. The priest finally rematerialized. Dark energy lanced from his hands. Luna deflected it with a holy shield spell.

Luna grimaced. She reached around yanked the dagger from her lower back. Blood now ran down her leg and dripped from the dagger. Dark red spots stained the ice.

"Nice trick. I should have kept my eye on that trinket."

A wicked smile crossed the priest's face. "It is a part of me after all. A Knight of Cepheid should know more about demon weapons."

Yep, demons were a pain. Luna gritted her teeth against the pain. She thrust the blade of her weapon into the snow and kneeled. Much like a pose she would use to pray or heal in. She whispered the chant quietly beneath her breath so that even the keen ears of a demon would catch the words.

"No. We can't have you healing, then this would never end."

As she expected he launched into a full onslaught. Luna did not look up or even open her eyes. The snow beneath her began glowing with a giant magic circle. Golden light flared up in a giant column centered on her lance.

Luna opened her eyes after the light faded. The ground that she kneeled upon was now holy ground. She remained on the consecrated ground as she healed her own wounds. Minor though they were, she could not afford to let anything slow her down if she did end up facing stronger opponents. Her opponent had fled after being grazed by the holy light; of course that little brush with that caliber of a spell would leave him hurting for days if not longer.

Fully healed Luna stood. The dragons were already pushing ahead. No pulling back yet then. Damn it all, she thought as she took a deep breath and pushed forward to the front again.

Lina looked for any hint of Xelloss. She didn't see him anywhere, but there were so many demons and all were rushing forward to meet the approaching army. Xelas still hovered next to Dynast and Deep Sea. All three seemed intent on watching the battle in front of them. None looked away from the front, and none moved. Lina realized with a chill that they were mentally directing their troops. It was a terrifying advantage that had they not been outnumbered at the start of the battle would almost ensure their victory.

Salarte and Salune hung their heads and whined slightly. Xelas did not turn away from the front but there was no doubt she was berating them for being there. Lina jumped off the giant demon wolf before he could teleport them back to the Beastmaster's island.

Moving forward, Lina kept searching for Xelloss. All she could guess is that Xelas had sent him to the front where he'd be the most use. Lina gave the three Demon Lords a wide berth. Just because Xelas knew she was here didn't mean she wanted to advertise the fact to the other two.

Several demon beasts looked at her with sidelong glances. Salarte and Salune quickly caught up to her and each took a place on either side of the sorceress. Their large bodies effectively hid her from view of all the demons except for those that knew where to look.

She was almost to the front when she was grabbed from behind. Instinctively she struck out at whoever had grabbed her.

Xelloss caught her hand. He was looking her directly in the eye and spoke very seriously, "You shouldn't be here."

Anything further he was going to say was stopped by a blast of laser breath fired from many dragons at once. Xelloss raised his staff and blocked the attack with a dark shield. The shield shattered and Xelloss grimaced at the backlash of power. Ripples of talk passed through the dragon ranks.

"Xelloss the Detested."

Apparently Xelloss had not been among the front ranks, but was hidden waiting for the right moment for Xelas to call him in.

A circle began to open up. Lina and Xelloss at one side. Luna at the other.

"Ah hell," was all Lina could say and it came out as a horrified whisper. She could feel her muscles tense up in fear and she suddenly wished it the Dynast or Deep Sea she was facing instead.

"Indeed," Xelloss replied as he looked at Luna Inverse with narrowed eyes. It was never in the plan that he'd have to face off against the Knight of Cepheid.


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

Luna took a deep breath. This time she thrust the butt of her lance into the ground. She didn't know why Lina was here, but she could not let Xelloss escape. He was just the right opponent to wrap this up with. A violent fight between him and her was almost as good as a fight with a Demon Lord without the chance of actually killing a Demon Lord. A barrier as large as the circle and over twice as tall appeared. It shimmered a brilliant gold and obscured everything on the other side into unrecognizable shapes. No sound traveled through it even.

Xelloss gripped his staff with both hands. It was not hard to see that Luna's intent was battle. A glance at Lina showed her in a state of barely suppressed panic. Xelloss looked back at Luna, at least she would not be inclined to focus attacks on Lina. No Luna was on a monster hunt.

The silence was suddenly broken by the clash of staff and lance. Power crackled in the air around and especially between them. There was a nearly deafening crack as both opponents were flung backwards. Each slid several yards across the ice before coming to a stop. Silence once again consumed the barrier.

Lina shook her head as the second thunderous crack of power shook the ice. This is what she came here to stop from happening, and she'd only hastened it. She wasn't sure who would win this fight, but either way she was going to lose something precious to her if it was allowed to play out to the end.

Spells flashed in quick succession now. Since neither could immediately overpower the other, they both fell back on more moderate power intended to chip away at their opponent.

With a deep breath, Lina gathered her power. "Bomb de Wind!" The powerful burst of wind slammed both Luna and Xelloss into the solid golden wall of the barrier.

Xelloss smirked. He ought to have known Lina could not stand idly by with such an important battle raging right in front of her. Indeed she couldn't even sit idly by halfway around the world with such an important battle occurring.

Luna glared at her little sister. "Don't you dare interfere. You are meddling in affairs you don't understand, and don't think being my little sister will stay my hand if you get in my way."

Lina shoved down panic. It wasn't idle threats her big sister was declaring. She might not quite kill her, but Lina would wish Luna would have had mercy and killed her, such was the world of hurt her sister could leave her in.

"I understand better than you do." Lina held her head up high. She was daring Luna to refute it. "I'm not the little kid you bullied and tortured anymore."

Luna didn't answer with words but charged at Lina. Lina cast a shield and gritted her teeth expecting Luna to plow throw it and beat the crap out of her. The shield held, to both their surprises. Lina didn't waste time marveling on it, she couldn't afford to. Lightning crackled through the shield as it faded forcing Luna back.

Xelloss raised his brows and let the base of his staff rest on the ground. Well this was quite the development. He knew Lina and Luna had issues, but this was beyond what even he expected. Lina may have been terrified of her big sister, but it appeared she'd gained enough power to hold her own against Luna. While there was still plenty of kick in the spells that they were wielding, neither was using quite lethal force. Not the same level of spells that Luna had come at him with.

Luna managed to knock Lina back into the barrier. Lina slid down the barrier wall but managed to land in a crouch. Defense shield ready, but there was no need the second attack was not aimed at her.

Xelloss snapped up a dark shield barely in time. It was so weak it shattered beneath the holy attack. He winced in pain as the remnants of the attack spell hit him.

"Well that was sloppy of me to think you'd forgotten about our fight," Xelloss said looking at Luna with a pained smirk.

Serveral strong attacks had both of them sweating slightly. Lina in the meantime regained her feet and glared at the two fighting. Both were ignoring her completely again.

"I will not be ignored!" Lina shouted. Lightning erupted from a giant magic circle in front of her. The entire barrier was lit up. Both Luna and Xelloss were looking singed when the light faded.

Luna was frowning. "I didn't want to have to do this." She slammed the blade of her staff into the ice. "But if you're going to keep interfering, I have no choice but to end this quickly."

Lina's eyes got wide. She'd seen this move before. Holy light blasted up from the freshly consecrated ground. Burned people like a rain of cinders. She looked at Xelloss. What would it do to a demon inside of a holy barrier?

She threw herself into the air, launching herself at her sister's lance. She needed to get that thing out of the ground before Luna could consecrate it. Without the blade in the ground it would just be a relatively small blast of holy light shot from the tip of the blade.

Lina grabbed the lance just as Luna finished the chant. She cried out as the staff of the lance burned into the soft flesh of her hands, but she refused to let go. Holy light shot towards the ceiling of the barrier.

Luna glared at her sister. She yanked the lance out of her little sister's burnt hands. Then she swung it around and hit Lina across the temple with the staff.

"Stay down this time sister." Lina didn't move.

Xelloss was suddenly between Lina and Luna. Luna blinked. He could not teleport in this sealed space. She had no idea he could move that fast without it.

"That was too far Luna." Xelloss said. His staff was raised; ready to strike or defend.

Lina groaned as she sat up. Her head was pounding. Feeling her left temple revealed a large and very tender lump. Lina may have caught up on spell power but Luna still had size and physical power on her side.

Looking to the center of the barrier, Lina saw terrifying spell power built up. Luna and Xelloss were locked staff to lance. Both were looking worse for the wear for however long she was out. Power was radiating and crackling out far enough to engulf almost the entire barrier.

In a blinding flash and deafening roar the power exploded. All three beings in the barrier were knocked into the wall. The barrier wavered and Luna was slow to rise. In the moment that the barrier wavered Lina could see the fight still waging on outside. Bodies of both dragons and demons littered the frozen landscape as far as she could see. Then the sight was blocked by the barrier snapping back into solid form.

Luna was on her feet again and immediately she and Xelloss resumed their fight. Lina only knew one way to stop this and save them both. Still it meant that she'd have to risk all of their lives. Only the Lord of Nightmares had the power she needed.

Lina looked down at her stomach. Summoning the Lord of Nightmares could cost her not only her own life but the life she carried within her. Of course both could be forfeit depending on the outcome of this battle anyway. Lina decided. She could not sit by and wait for the outcome when she could do something to sway it.


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night," Lina spoke the words quietly, but Xelloss locked onto them and the meaning instantly even through his battle with Luna.

"LINA! Stop," Xelloss broke away from Luna in an attempt to stop Lina from finishing that spell.

"King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos," Lina looked up at him. She did not pause. "I call upon thee, swear myself to thee."

Xelloss hit the outside of the power that Lina was already accumulating. He could not get past it to reach Lina. He pounded on the outside of the power sphere.

"Lina." He knew too well the risk she was running, and in his opinion the Mother of All was not someone who should be pressed too many times. Her capricious nature was bound to backfire eventually.

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses."

The giant black ball of power was now exceeding the size of Luna's barrier. The barrier shattered and disintegrated into nothingness. Lina lowered her arms and entered the darkness.

Xelloss closed his eyes and looked away. He did not want to watch this again. Seeing Lina possessed and consumed by the Lord of Nightmares was too hard. Dark clouds swirled in the sky above them; growing darker and swirling lower every second.

Luna grabbed onto Xelloss. "What is this?"

Xelloss' eyes were hidden when he looked at her. "The Giga Slave."

Luna looked sharply at the black power swirling and growing before them. The battle all around them came to a halt. Each side withdrew from the dark power instinctively and retreated to their side of the battlefield.

Gold started crackling around the edges of the darkness.

Suddenly the darkness condensed to a small orb in Lina's hand. Power whipped her cape and hair around. Gold shined brilliantly all around her.

Xelas was suddenly beside him. Dynast and Deep Sea were also closer now. Only Xelas knew what was happening though. She alone had received Xelloss' report of Lina's previous performances of the Giga Slave.

"You who stand before me, desiring destruction, you should be destroyed."

"Who are you?" Dynast demanded.

"Mother of all darkness, I am darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. I am the sea of chaos, the source of all chaos. That is how you describe me. I am the Lord of Nightmares."

"Impossible!" Deep Sea looked around frantically for someone who agreed that this could not be. Dynast was the only one who met her gaze. Everyone else's gazes were transfixed on the woman in the middle of the golden sphere of power.

Luna was the first to break the silent shock. "Why are you here?"

"I appeared on this world because the one called Lina willed me to."

Luna gulped air. She'd wished for a god to manifest and stop this madness, but not like this. Not in her sister's body. Gods tended to destroy their vessels.

Xelas looked at Xelloss and nodded. Xelloss's mouth became a thin line and he nodded once in return. He had permission to do what he must.

Xelas spoke, "You said should? So what is it you're here to do?"

The Lord of Nightmares didn't answer, not verbally anyway. She turned her hand so that her palm faced the ground. Splaying her fingers sent the orb of black energy surging into the snow and ice. The ground trembled and split under the force of the magic power. Great rifts appeared. Those that had weapons dropped them as the ice became ever more unstable. Steam spewed from the fissures in the ice. Both sides retreated further. Many took to the air.

Xelloss retreated to subspace to protect his body, but stayed close to the golden sphere of power. His eyes remained focused on Lina. There wasn't long to wait. With the power already set in motion the ground exploded out. Huge chunks of ice were sent flying in all directions. Many still carrying the stunned occupants that previously thought they were standing on solid ground. Those who thought to find sanctuary in the air were now attempting, most unsuccessfully, to dodge flying chunks of ice and comrades.

Both the demons and dragons were in full retreat now. Xelas bowed to the Lord of Nightmares and mentally called for a full retreat of her forces to go directly back to Wolf Pack Island. Xelloss was the only exception to the command.

Filia had barely finished healing Milgazia, who was still unconscious, when the darkness and gold could be seen.

"Oh no, Miss Lina. What is she thinking?" Filia bit her lip. She knew several reasons Lina would want this to stop now that Luna had shared the forgotten truth with her.

Dragons and demons alike were retreating and taking to the air. Filia was torn between wanting to see this through to the end and wanting to get Milgazia to safety.

In the end, duty to an unconscious friend was more pressing than to one who knew what she was getting herself into. Although by now she was probably equally unconscious. Judging by the lack of noise it was the Lord of Nightmares in control not Lina. If Lina had been in control something would have exploded by now.

The ground was just beginning to shake as Filia teleported Milgazia to safety.

Xelas sat tapping her nails in impatient rhythms on the arm of her throne. All of the beasts on the island sensed her dangerous mood and waited silently with her.

The power began to dissipate slowly. A giant crater now stood out around Lina. In the bottom the bare scorched rock was exposed for probably the first time since the forming of the world.

There were only two living beings now left within miles. The thousands in both armies having had scattered or died before the blast. Lina began to ascend towards the dark clouds.

Xelloss returned to the physical world and grabbed onto her.

"I am sorry Lord, but I cannot allow you to take her."

A blast of energy broke the hold. Xelloss was not surprised to have his first request denied. Instantly he was back and holding her again.

"Why do you wish to hold onto this girl?"

Xelloss swallowed his first response, well now that is a secret. "She is mine."

Another blast of energy sent him plummeting towards the ground. Xelloss regained his balance and teleported back to where Lina was about to enter the dark vortex in the sky.

"I will not let go," Xelloss' eyes were open and his expression serious.

"Are you ready for the consequences?"

Xelloss did not hesitate. He did not care what the consequences might be. "Yes."

"Very well then, take them."

The world seemed to explode. Blinding gold light followed immediately by thick oppressive darkness. Xelloss held tightly to Lina, though he could see neither her or his own body. Only touch existed, but even that would fade.

Thick oppressive darkness took over everything. Until even thoughts were drowned into nothingness.


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

Warmth was wrapped around Lina. When she opened her eyes all see could she was black and tan. She blinked several times to bring the world into focus. Familiar fabric surrounding her became Xelloss' cloak and shirt. She could feel him holding tight to her.

So once again she was able to successfully cast the Giga Slave. Lina let out a big sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Xelloss while enjoying the feeling of being held.

When she opened her eyes again, she realized that Xelloss was unconscious. His cloak and arms wrapped protectively around her in an attempt to use himself as a shield. Lina's shoulders shook with a silent chuckle. Too bad it was what was inside that would destroy her if the Lord of Nightmares was not in the mood to release her body and soul.

Lina wondered how long they'd been in the dark chaos. Time and space was always so warped when the Lord of Nightmares was involved. Absolute silence surrounded them, so it was obviously long enough for all the combatants from the battle to retreat.

Xelloss shifted and tightened his grip. Lina grunted and gasped out, "Need to breath."

His hold loosened slightly.

"Thanks," Lina took several deep breaths and wondered if that hold would end up leaving bruises.

Xelloss stood and effortlessly lifted Lina as he did. The cloak slipped back into its normal resting place over his back. Lina smiled. The smiled turned into a surprised O as she looked around. She let out a low whistle at the scope of destruction.

"Wow. That's some scenery change."

"Yes, it was a rather impressive display of power." Xelloss looked Lina in the eye, "However, I would have preferred a slightly less drastic method."

Lina grinned. "Time wasn't on my side. It had to be drastic."

Xelloss set Lina on her feet. She looked into his eyes. She still needed to tell him. Lina's heart beat faster as she thought about it. It wasn't the first time that considered telling him about her pregnancy. Fear of his reaction had previously held her tongue. The thing she realized she'd regret the most if the Lord of Nightmares had not released her after casting the Giga Slave is that she had not told Xelloss.

"Xelloss," Lina looked down. "I'm…" she just had to get this out. She took a deep breath and looked back up, "I'm pregnant."

Xelloss blinked. Shock clearly painted his features. His mind raced to process the how and future implications of such a thing.

"Lord Beastmaster?"

Lina caught his meaning and nodded. "She knows." Lina's brow crinkled. "Somehow she knew right away."

Xelloss nodded in return. If anyone would sense such a thing, Xelas would. She always picked up on the minutest details. A habit of maneuvering among the Demon Lords for millennia he supposed. Once again he missed a crucial point. No help for it now except to move forward.

"Best that we return to Wolf Pack island then."

Lina looked at him consideringly. "If you say so." She stepped forward and held tightly to him. For once she wanted to be ready for the teleport.

The shift wasn't nearly as disorienting when it was expected. Lina took in the surroundings. She'd half expected to be in his room once more. However, it was the throne room that they solidified in. Xelas sat up from where she'd been reclining.

"Excellent," she clapped her hands together. "I was hoping Mother would be accommodating once more."

Xelloss released Lina and bowed to his Lord. "Yes, My Lord." He looked at Lina as he stood and decided she had a right to hear as well. "Although she did warn that there would be consequences."

Xelas smirked. "Of course, isn't there always though?" She stood and strode over to where Xelloss and Lina stood. She could sense that Lina was still a little nervous around her. Still what sane human wouldn't be?

"I see you finally told him."

Lina jumped guiltily and rubbed a hand to the back of her head. "Uh, yeah."

A loud grumbling, verging on a roar, emitted from her stomach. Lina blushed. "So is it dinnertime yet?"

Xelas laughed out loud and Xelloss smiled. Xelloss answered, "I guess it is."

With narrowed eyes, Xelas watched them walk from the room. The near future weighed heavily on her mind. She expected it would be very short time before guests started arriving. Hopefully it would not be at the same time, or at the very least Deep Sea and Dynast would send someone rather than show up in person. It would be difficult to explain the presence of the Knight of Cepheid in her home.

"Beastmaster!" The shout echoed throughout the castle.

"That was faster than I thought," Xelas mused. She turned from where she'd been sitting on the balcony rail overlooking the island waiting for the first of her guests and walked back into the throne room. She was not surprised that Luna was the first to arrive.

"Even as turbulent as your emotions are, I'm surprised that you've dropped all sense of decorum and dare to teleport directly into my home."

"To hell with niceties. You owe me some answers, Xelas." Luna's power and anger were radiating off her in waves.

"Well I see why your sister lives in constant fear of rousing your wrath," Xelas walked calmly up to her. As mad and confused as Luna was, Xelas knew she was not here to start a fight, at least not one with a demon.

"Where is Lina? And what the hell have you been scheming to do with her behind my back?"

Xelas laughed. "She's fine, and here. So you can calm down to a rational level." If she absorbed too much more of Luna's anger Xelas was going to get an upset stomach. "And actually her actions today were as much as a surprise to me as you. I'd planned on leaving her behind here during the battle." Xelas shrugged. Even the best laid plans could be changed in an instant. It did no good to throw tantrums over it. She always took the changes in stride and adapted her plans to fit the new situations. Although she still had to figure out how this was going to work out in the long run. There were just too many unknowns for now.

Luna glared at the Beastmaster, but she did take several deep breaths. "Fine, then I need to see her."

Xelas nodded. "And so you shall. I think you should have a drink with me first though." She didn't wait for an answer before turning to walk over to the side table that held a crystal decanter filled with a rich red wine.

"I don't need a drink. I need to see my little sister." Luna stubbornly insisted.

"Trust me, you need a drink first," she said as she poured two glasses.

Luna huffed. There was no arguing with Xelas, at least no use in arguing. As an immortal she had a far longer patience than Luna could ever hope to match. She followed Xelas to the table and grudgingly took the glass she was offered. The first drink was more of a gulp.

Xelas smirked. "No point in chugging it. It won't make Lina finish eating any faster."

"Eating? She's eating now?" Luna looked slightly scandalized.

"I can only imagine how draining it is on a human body to summon and support the Mother of All Things. So it's not that surprising that she'd be famished afterwards." Xelas just shrugged nonchalantly and took another sip of her wine. She savored the flavor for a moment before swallowing and continuing. "There's far more surprising things."

Narrowed eyes peered over the rim of the glass at Xelas as Luna took another drink. Relatively calm as she appeared on the outside compared to when she arrived, Luna's emotions were still seething beneath the surface.

"For the time being I suggest we move this meeting to another room. I fear that I am expecting more guests, of the unwelcomed variety, to be dropping in before we're done this evening."

"Fine." Luna used her lance as a walking stick as she followed Xelas. The way this day was going, she did not want to be caught without her weapon. Even though it had been years since she had last walked through the halls of Xelas's home nothing had changed. It was as lavish and comfortable as ever.

"Oh and if I may make a suggestion. Do try and control any urge you may have to smack your sister. Xelloss will not take it sitting down."

Luna was beginning to get very confused. She'd known that Xelloss had been following her sister around, but since when did he become her body guard?

"What exactly is going on around here?"

"I'll let your sister explain," Xelas having reached the bottom of the flight of stairs turned and held open a door to a sitting room. "I'm afraid for now I'll have to leave you here while I greet my other guests. Xelloss and Lina should be along shortly."

Before Luna could protest Xelas vanished. The door seemed to shut itself. Luna sat down in an overstuff chair and took a large swallow of her wine. Xelas was right she did need a drink. The way this meeting was going she could use a lot stronger drink than the one she had. She'd almost forgotten how infuriating demons could be.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

Lina took a seat on one of the tall chairs that were on one side of a tall counter in the empty kitchen. She gave Xelloss a skeptical look.

"This kitchen is empty, why exactly are we here?"

Xelloss grinned evilly. Raised a finger, and then vanished.

Lina sighed and rolled her eyes. Even now she still couldn't get strait answers out of him. She jumped as Xelloss suddenly reappeared bearing several plates on the opposite side of the counter. He was gone as fast as he appeared after setting the plates in front of her.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the plates in front of her. The aroma was heavenly. Slow roasted meats, rare fruits, and other delicacies were laid out before her. Before she could even dig into the first plate, Xelloss reappeared with several more. By the time he was done disappearing and reappearing an entire royal feast was covering all of the counter and table spaces in the large kitchen.

Lina was digging in with enthusiasm, but had to ask around a mouthful of the delicious food, "Xelloss you can't cook so where did you get all this amazing food."

The evil grin spread back across his face again. "Well now that is a secret."

Lina would have hit him for that tired response if the food hadn't been so amazing.

Princess Amelia's voice rose above the din of chatter from all of the dignitaries and nobles gathered around the long banquet table. "What do you mean all of the food is gone? How can it just be gone?"

The head chef bowed and apologized again. "I don't know your Highness. It was all prepared and ready to be brought in, just waiting on your command. Then it just started disappearing until it was all gone."

His assistant standing next to the chef looked up. "Some people are saying a ghost took it. No one could be seen, but there was this evil laughter filling the kitchens every time a group of plates disappeared Highness."

Amelia sighed. This was officially a disaster. "And what do we have left to serve our honored guests?"

The chef looked intently down at his toes. "Nothing is ready Miss. It will take hours to prepare anything worthy."

"You've got one hour. Go quickly! Requisition assistance from the nearby inns and restaurants if necessary."

The cooks bowed and all but ran out of the banquet hall. Prince Phil and Prince Elvander looked at each other questioningly before turning back to Amelia to wait for some kind of explanation. Unfortunately the princess had no answer to give them either for how an entire royal banquet worth of food could disappear.

With deliberately slow satisfaction, Lina savored the final bite of cake. There were still several plates with a little bit of food lying here and there, but the majority of the plates were empty. Lina leaned back and put both hands over her stomach.

"Wow I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

Xelloss smiled over the cup of tea that he'd been drinking. "So it is possible to bring more food than even you can possibly eat."

Lina laughed. "Apparently, who knew?"

"Well I was rather hoping that a banquet for twenty-some-odd would be sufficient."

Lina's eyes narrowed. "So where exactly did you find a banquet for twenty that was ready that fast?"

Xelloss's evil grin returned. "Oh I just borrowed it from some friends. Guess that's my cue to return the dishes."

Lina jumped and nearly fell out of her chair as he changed into a black tornado that swirled around the kitchen picking up all the plates and disappeared.

"Dammit Xelloss!" She yelled into the now empty kitchen.

"Now now Lina," Xelloss said from right behind her. "You might want to watch that language. It seems your sister has dropped by to see you."

Lina grimaced. It felt like a rock had just been dropped in her stomach. Scratch that and make it a boulder, she amended. She'd never been any good at all at keeping anything from her sister. Which meant that she'd have to tell her sister tonight. Lina's heart pounded and she swallowed the urge to throw up all that wonderful food.

"It can't be that bad, you already faced your sister once today." Xelloss still had a hard time understanding how Luna could so severely affect Lina every time.

"You don't get it!" Lina turned on him and grabbed him by the cloak hard enough that her knuckles were white. "I'm going to have to tell her, and she's not going to like it one bit! She wasn't mad when we fought her earlier, but she sure as hell will be mad when she finds out…"

"Well only one way to find out."

Xelloss scooped a protesting Lina into his arms and carried her kicking out of the kitchens. By the time that he reached the stairs she was beating on his head with her fists while still protesting loudly against the sanity of willingly seeing her sister now.

"Honestly Lina how can someone throwing this kind of fit be arguing anything about sanity." Xelloss mumbled as he walked with his eyes closed to protect them from the flying fists.

All protests stopped instantly when Xelloss set her down in front of the door to the sitting room that she'd had her talk with Xelas in before. Lina's eyes were wide as she stared at that door like it was a large venomous snake ready to strike. She remained perfectly silent as Xelloss reached for the handle. Her eyes closed as the door opened and she willed her sister to somehow not be there.

Xelloss opened the door to reveal a pacing Luna. The long angry strides came to an instant halt as she turned to see who'd opened the door.

"LINA! What in hell is going on around here? That spell! And this!" Luna gestured as she quickly closed the gap between them. Lina flinched at the advancing assault of questions that she really didn't want to have to answer.

Luna was brought up short by the red orb of Xelloss's staff being brought to rest on her chest.

"May I suggest we all make ourselves comfortable and have a seat," the words were calm, but Xelloss's stare was deadly.

Luna's attention was forced onto Xelloss. Although Xelas had warned her that Xelloss would protect Lina, Luna was still surprised. He'd stood by while the sisters fought in the barrier, at least before Luna had knocked Lina out, what had changed since then.

Lina drew both their attentions by finally speaking. "Yes we should definitely sit down." Lina looked wistfully at the empty wine glass. Too bad she couldn't drink any even if it wasn't already empty. A little liquid courage sure would be welcome with what she had to tell her sister.

Luna looked at both of them with narrowed eyes, but nodded agreement. Anything that would get her answers already. She couldn't handle not knowing. As the knight of a god, she was used to being in the inner circle and knowing what others did not.

Lina wrung her hands and stared at them intently. Well now they were all sitting, and unfortunately that had only bought her a few extra seconds. She could practically see her sister's pent up anger building. Still she didn't want to tell her. She didn't even know how to tell her. Should she try to explain the situation? Should she just blurt it out? No matter how she envisioned herself telling Luna, the reaction was never good.

"Well little sister?" Luna leaned forward looking at Lina with narrowed eyes.

Lina swallowed in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry throat, well Luna did ask two questions. "That spell was the Giga Slave," Lina spoke with more confidence than she felt and looked up to meet her sister's gaze.

"So I heard," Luna looked at Xelloss momentarily. "What were you doing casting such a dangerous spell in a battlefield that you shouldn't have been in at all? Gods have a way of destroying their vessels they possess in this world, you should know that."

"I do know that. I also know I am not the only thing the Lord of Nightmares could destroy." Lina felt herself calming down as she talked about the Giga Slave. Magic was a relatively safe topic.

Xelloss materialized a tea cup and sat back to listen to the "girl talk" with closed eyes. He inhaled the steam and sighed contentedly. Although he was interested in the talk and listened intently to both the words and emotions in the room, it was of little consequence to him which way the conversation drifted for the time being.

"Don't make me ask again. Why that spell and why were you there?"

"Because it was the quickest way to stop the fighting," Lina stopped the explanation there. Anymore than that would lead to places she wasn't quite ready to go yet.

Luna glared. She'd never had such a hard time pulling answers out of her little sister before. Something was definitely wrong here.

"And you felt compelled to stop the battle why?"

"I couldn't let you and Xelloss kill each other. Not to mention the catastrophic imbalance the battle could cause if one side was able to beat the other."

Luna leaned back and took a minute to digest the information she'd just been given. Xelloss. Everything kept coming back to Xelloss.

"Dear gods Lina, what have you done? Don't you dare tell me you've made a contract with HIM!" Luna pointed at Xelloss.

Xelloss choked on his tea momentarily. He carefully hid his smirk and silent laughter behind his cup.

Lina was stunned by the sudden accusation. The thought had never crossed her mind, and she had no idea how to react to it. Finally she just shook her head.

"No, I have not made the Pledge of Immortality, or any other contract with any demon. Nor would I," Lina was insulted her sister would even think she'd do such a thing.

Xelloss had calmed his features again, and resumed sipping his tea. He'd figured that would be Lina's answer, which is why he'd never asked her. Nearly any other human would jump at the chance for immortality, but Lina wasn't like any other human. She'd been chosen by chaos itself.

"Okay," Luna appeared calmer getting that off her conscious. "So tell me why then."

Lina closed her eyes. There was no more beating around the bush. She'd known there'd be no keeping it from her sister. Luna just seemed to know when Lina was hiding something and she never stopped till she found out everything.

"I love Xelloss," Lina let out the breath she'd been holding. It felt good to say, even to Luna, she'd been holding that in for a long time. Xelloss closed his eyes and let his tea cup rest in his lap.

Luna's jaw dropped and worked soundlessly several times before she was able to get the words out. "You couldn't possibly. It's just a crush, a sick crush. Lina he's a demon! You can't love him, and he can't love you back."

By the end of her rant, Luna was leaning forward with a white knuckle grip on her lance. Lina met her frantic gaze with perfect calm.

"Sis, I'm pregnant with his child."

Luna jumped up and slammed the butt of her staff into the floor burning a hole through the thick rug. The entire castle shook to its very foundations.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII

Xelas smiled at her guests as the castle shook and a large explosion rocked the lower levels a moment later.

"Don't mind that. Xelloss has some problems to work out after that battle."

Deep Sea and Dynast's priests looked at her with raised brows. "Isn't that a little unbecoming of a priest?"

Xelas chuckled wholeheartedly. "He's more than a priest. He is also a warrior and my general. And unfortunately his fight with the Knight of Cepheid was interrupted with the appearance of the Lord of Nightmares." Xelas shrugged nonchalantly and put a barrier around the sitting room she'd left Luna in. It wouldn't be pretty if either of the guest priests realized that Luna was in her home.

Another blast rocked the newly erected barrier, but only Xelas could feel it now. Probably for the best that she put up a barrier anyway; limit the destruction to a single room instead of the entire island.

Luna glared at Xelloss over their locked weapons. His stare did not hold quite the same amount of power as Xelas's, but at the moment they held a fierceness the likes of which she had never seen. The very instant that she'd slammed the butt of her lance into the floor Xelloss was blocking her path. The cup of tea he'd been drinking lay broken on the floor.

Once again the power built up between them. The air crackled until the tension exploded. Instantly they were deadlocked again. Lina couldn't help but feel a severe sense of déjà vu. She seemed to be the only one who noticed a demonic barrier seal the room.

Lina watched her lover and her big sister exchange several more powerful blows that each left her head ringing and the very air tingled with magical power. With each successive blow she felt her irritation grow.

"Hey! Can't we just finish this talk sitting down without the fireworks show?"

Neither one of them spared her a glance. Lina's temper flared. She contemplated the effect of a dragon slave in such a small space before settling for the slightly less destructive power of a Gaav Flare.

While it had the desired effect of breaking up the two combatants and did leave all the furniture charred, the spell was nowhere near as powerful as it should have been. It was hardly more than her average Fireball.

Luna used her lance to help her regain her feet. She looked at her sister with sad eyes. "So it is true, and you're already well into your second trimester if you're starting to lose spell power."

Lina swallowed. If Luna's guess was right she probably conceived the first time they had sex. She looked down at the currently small bulge of her stomach. It was amazing how much spell power she'd lost in a single day. Lina paused. Even counting the very first time she was with Xelloss, it did not add up. According to her sister, Lina was several weeks further along than she should be.

"Well what do you plan on doing about this?" Luna's voice said clearly that none of Lina's answers would be acceptable.

Forced back to the present Lina stared blankly for a moment. She hadn't seen her sister that angry since that whole bathing incident. Lina swallowed before answering, "Stay here and attempt to make it to term."

Luna's face crinkled in disgust. "That's upsurd. You were a target before and will only be more so by doing this. Not to mention you'll be without your magic soon."

Lina sighed. She didn't need her sister to remind her how vulnerable she'd be. Not having her magic was the worst feeling in the world. That time of the month was going to look like a picnic compared to what was coming, she knew that.

"I know that. Which is why here is the best protected place I can think of."

A pained expression passed across Luna's face at her little sister's reply. "What about home, with me?"

A bitter sweet smile graced Lina's lips momentarily. "Thanks for the offer, it's always nice to hear you can come home, but no." She paused for a moment. "This feels right, and I just have to follow my woman's intuition on this."

Xelloss let out a small sigh and the tension that he'd been holding ready to strike at Luna should she try to make any further moves against her littler sister. Luna was not a person he took pleasure in fighting. She was powerful, smart, and those holy spells were downright painful.

Luna slumped back in her seat. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Desperately she was trying to find a way to deal with this. Demons were necessary to the world's life flow and some were even good company, but to have them in the family was too much.

Luna suddenly stood. "I need to go."

"So soon?" Xelas was standing in the doorway.

Both sisters started at the Beastmaster's sudden arrival. Xelloss just bowed his head slightly at his Lord's entrance. As her servant he was used to the sudden appearances.

"Yes," she looked like she was going to say more but instead she shook her head and disappeared.

"Well that went well," Xelas mused as she leaned casually against the door frame.

Lina looked up sharply. "What part of Xelloss and my sister fighting is good?"

Xelas laughed heartily. "For starters my home is still standing. Although everything in this room looks to be a total loss. Secondly, no one killed anyone."

Lina blinked several times at that logic. Odd as it was the grinning Demon Lord had a good point. The power that was being thrown around could have easily brought the place down if it had gone out of control. Just as easily it could have turned into a fatal battle.

"My Lord, Dynast and Deep Sea?" Xelloss was curious to hear what had occurred on the other side of this evening's visits.

"Sent their priests thankfully, although I'm afraid they both now have dreadful opinions of your conduct."

"Oh really?" Xelloss lifted a brow genuinely curious at what exactly triggered the comment. Not that the other priests and generals ever thought nicely of him. Xelloss figured it was jealousy at the greater power Xelas granted him.

"Seems throwing tantrums at unfinished battles that shake the entire castle is unseemly for a priest." Xelas smirked.

Xelloss chuckled, "I see. Could be worse, at least they don't suspect us of fraternizing with the enemy."

Lina looked from one to the other of the demons and seriously questioned her previously determined safety of the place where such deep intrigue was taking place between Demon Lords and gods. Still she'd rather deal with the immortal intrigue over her big sister angry.

Xelas continued, "It seems the appearance of the Lord of Nightmares scared the fighting spirit out of Dynast and Dolphin never had much to begin with. So long as the dragons return home with their tails tucked we can consider the crisis averted for the time being."

Xelloss nodded. "We'll have to wait and see about the dragons. Luna was too preoccupied with other news."

Lina sweat dropped. "Preoccupied is not how I would have put it."

Both demons smirked and shrugged simultaniously. Lina rolled her eyes and then stiffled a yawn behind her hand. It had been a very long and very tiring day.

An indignant squawk of surprise burst out of Lina as Xelloss teleported to her and swept her off her feet in one swift motion. Xelas smiled and nodded in return to Xelloss's action. Without any further preamble he vanished with Lina.

After being scooped up by Xelloss, Lina was not surprised to end up in his room. What did surprise her was the tender way he placed her on the bed and how gently his lips brushed hers.

Later when she was dressed for bed and tucked securely under the blankets and wrapped tightly in Xelloss's arms, Lina could not help thinking about what her sister had said. Also that she'd confessed her feelings for Xelloss and he'd said nothing. It was disturbing thoughts that chased her tired mind into sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

XXXIII

Lina awoke to an empty bed and empty room. She stretched and looked around. Morning light filtered faintly through the curtains.

"Suppose that means I'm on my own for breakfast."

In a matter of minutes Lina was dressed and headed for the door. Opening it revealed a hall full of fur. The two giant wolves stretched slowly and stood. Lina tilted her head as she considered their presence.

"Don't tell me they're both gone again?"

Salarte looked at Lina and then at Saluna. Saluna snorted at his silence before answering.

"Master Xelloss has gone out on a scouting mission and Lord Xelas has gone shopping."

"Shopping?" Lina sounded scandalized. It was just too hard to imagine Xelas traipsing around a market full of people buying human goods.

Saluna nodded. "She said she needed to refurnish the room you destroyed."

Lina looked down and blushed. "Luna and Xelloss totally helped with that."

Salarte's tongue lolled out in a canine smile as he laughed. "Sure, but I hear you're the one that burnt the entire room to a crisp."

"Fine! Be technical about it."

Saluna's tongue lolled out too before she said, "Don't worry. Our Mistress loves shopping. So she's not mad."

Salarte felt the need to chime in, "At least as long as the damage is contained to a single room."

"Great, so basically don't do it again," Lina grimaced as she thought about trying to limit the destruction that always seemed to follow her around. Hopefully Xelas wouldn't mind redecorating a few more rooms, especially if Luna felt inclined to visit again.

"Basically." Saluna turned towards the kitchen. "Breakfast is waiting."

"Alright let's go! I'm famished." There was a spring in Lina's step as she passed the demon wolf in her excitement.

Salarte let the two females go ahead and he followed shaking his head. Guard duty was not his thing.

A low whistle escaped as Lina admired the fully stocked kitchen. A plate of pastries waited under a glass dome on the center of the counter she ate at last night.

"Where?"

"Lord Beastmaster sent several demons out last night with the order to fill it with good human food," Saluna once again answered.

Lina poked around opening cupboards and drawers. Very few contained anything unappetizing. Before finishing browsing the new kitchen contents, Lina grabbed a large pastry to chew on as she searched.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the flaky bread mingled with the sweet filling. She grabbed some fresh tropical fruit that she didn't recognize that pleasantly surprised her at its juiciness.

Salarte huffed and sprawled across the floor near the entrance. This was obviously going to take a while. Saluna just sat near the counter watching Lina with interest. The appeal of food was fascinating to a being that only understood the thrill of the hunt.

Well over an hour later, Lina sighed contentedlyand leaned back in the chair she'd settled in to eat. Salarte cracked open one eye to look to see if she was truly finished.

"So what's there to do around here?" Lina asked her furry body guards.

Both looked at with sideways glance.

"I was afraid of that," Lina sighed as she stood. "Is there at least a library hiding somewhere in this massive place?"

Saluna looked at Salarte, who gave the wolf equivalent of a shrug. Other than staying with Lina, their only instruction had been to stay on the island.

"This way," Saluna led the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As they passed the room that was sealed the last time she passed Lina noticed that although the door was closed it was no longer magically sealed.

Temptation and curiosity screamed at her to check it out. However with Salarte following her, Lina just shook her head and continued to follow Saluna.

They were back on the same level as Xelloss's room and Xelas's throne room. Crossing the throne room they entered a hall Lina hadn't been through yet. It was long but had only a few doors. The first of them Saluna stopped in front of and sat waiting. Lina pushed open the heavy door and just stared. It was huge.

Shelves covered with countless scrolls and books scaled the walls all the way to the high ceiling. Several free standing shelves reach almost as high. Huge motes of light flooded the room with the late morning sun from tall windows lining the opposite wall.

The sorceress rubbed her hands in anticipation of learning the secrets hidden in the Beastmaster's private library. Many pieces of forgotten lore and magic were just waiting to be uncovered. Lina grabbed a random book off the shelf closest to her.

Taking the book to one of the large plush chairs bathed in light. Lina sat down and opened it. Her brow crunched up in confusion as she read. After turning to the next page she choked and turned red.

Saluna gave her a puzzled look before asking, "Something wrong Miss Lina?"

"What the hell kind of library is this?"

"Lord Beastmaster keeps it for entertainment mostly. Isn't that what you're looking for?"

Salarte chuckled from his sunny resting place between Lina and the windows. "I think Miss Lina's idea of entertainment may be very different from Mistress Xelas's ideas."

Lina looked at the giant wolf with a completely flat expression. "That is an understatement." She closed the book and returned it to the shelf she'd pulled it from. "Is there anything in here for research?"

For her part Saluna looked around the library while Salarte answered flatly, "Do we look like librarians to you?"

It was Lina's turn to laugh, "I suppose not." She giggled more imagining the giant wolves trying to handle the books without ruining them with teeth, saliva, or claws.

"Well I guess I have nothing better to do for the time being than to find out for myself."

The light was fading fast when Xelas found the young sorceress snoozing away against Saluna. A book was lying open across her stomach. Xelas greeted the two most powerful wolves in her pack with a smile.

They'd done well today, unlike the last fiasco. Xelas glided over to one of the shelves and pulled down several books. If this was where Lina was going to be spending her time there were just a few things that needed to be moved.

The Demon Lord left Lina where she was. There was no reason to wake her. Besides Xelas was very sure she'd need all the strength she could muster for this. Something was changing rapidly in Lina's aura. Xelas had never seen the like, but then again she'd never personally seen such a pregnancy carried to term either.

Xelas motioned Saluna and Salarte to stay with the girl. Books in hand she headed for her own room.


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV

Milgazia groaned as he sat up. The bright morning light filtering in the windows was an unwanted assault on his eyes. Closing them he considered his location. He was surprised that he wasn't dead. Equally surprising was that he was in human form.

Cracking open one eye he attempted to identify the room. It was vaguely familiar, but the bright light blurred the details. Voices in the hall simplified the process.

"Are you sure we can't offer more help?" Princess Amelia's voice was heavy with concern.

"Thank you, but we'll be fine. Milgazia just needs a little more rest." Filia tried to reassure the princess. It did not sound like the first time either. The phrase was worn and tired with repetition.

The door opened, and Milgazia just sat waiting. He felt like there was nothing to say. Obviously the world had not ended and he was still alive. He felt too drained to ask for all the sorted details yet. Besides Filia would surely share all the sorted details without needing questioned.

"Oh you're awake," Filia exclaimed and rushed over. "How do you feel?"

Amelia lingered near the door. Not wanting to intrude, but not wanting to leave yet either. These two dragons were her only connection to whatever adventure Miss Lina was currently caught in.

"Tired."

"Well you were at death's door, but you've already been sleeping for three and a half days," Filia explained as she looked him over carefully.

He sighed. It seemed both women were intent on staying since both showed no signs of moving after Filia completed her exam.

"I see." Milgazia sure didn't feel like he'd gotten one tenth that much sleep.

"Luna defeated that Monster you helped her with, but then she got in a fight with Xelloss." Filia stopped and just stared ahead blankly lost in a memory that wasn't as complete as she wished. There was so much that she missed, even thou she'd been there on the front line.

"And?" Milgazia prompted to bring Filia back from wherever her wandering thoughts took her. He couldn't even begin to guess at how such a fight would end.

"I'm not sure. There was a very powerful barrier. Then it burst when Lina must have performed the Giga Slave and summoned the Lord of Nightmares. At that point all hell erupted and I brought you here. Since then I haven't heard anything about Miss Lina or Luna."

Milgazia nodded. It seems he missed a lot.

Amelia was biting her lip trying not to interrupt. "Where would they go after that?" Although she was hurt that her friends would not come to her, she hoped they were somewhere okay. Perhaps it was time that she stopped waiting.

Filia looked at Amelia solemnly. "I would guess Wolf Pack Island."

Amelia's eyes were wide. "But… the Beastmaster?"

Filia nodded.

"Both of them?"

Filia nodded again. "Xelloss would have brought Lina there if the Chaos didn't consume her, and Luna would have followed them." Filia considered the situation carefully. "The dragons failed against Dynast, either they'll return to the desert or they'll be going after Lina."

Amelia gasped. "Miss Lina? How could they? She's a good person, well mostly, and she's saved the world on more than one occasion."

Filia looked at Milgazia. He just stared silently back at her. It was Filia's choice to tell the princess therefore it was up to her how much she told.

Milgazia felt tired not only from the extensive healing, but tired of gods and demons. Life was so much simpler without their interference. He sighed, closed his eyes, and lay back down; although he did continue to listen carefully.

"It seems that there was some sort of new prophesy. I wasn't told all the details, but for some reason Miss Lina was deemed a threat that needed to be eliminated." Filia looked down at her hands. Disappointment in the lack of answers she had to provide was written clearly across her face.

"That's so… unjust!" Amelia was at a loss. Anger, fear, and frustration warred within her. "What if they're wrong?"

Filia could only shake her head.

"Then they will view it as a small loss in defense of the greater good," Milgazia pointed out. He still lay with his eyes closed. "Not my opinions mind you, but I know the ones in charge well enough."

Filia finally raised her gaze from her hands. Wide blue eyes looked at Milgazia. However much she may have wished otherwise, she knew what he said rang true. One life lost, no matter who's, was a more than fair price to save the world.

"What do we do about it?" Amelia asked. Because Lina had not given her the chance to help yet, Amelia had sat on the sidelines waiting. It was not something she could do anymore.

"Well if we're going to get involved either we need to find Luna or go to the Beastmaster's island," Filia gulped. The latter was not an idea she relished.

"A minor problem," Milgazia opened his eyes and looked at the two women. "We don't know where either is."

"So where would Luna go after following Lina to Wolf Pack Island?" Amelia asked trying to talk it through. "Surely she wouldn't linger there, not a Knight of Cepheid."

"I doubt she'd go to the dragons. Other than home, who knows? She could want information about the Lord of Nightmares after seeing Lina summon her. "

"Or perhaps she went home to sort out the insanity," Milgazia suggested.

A sharp knocking on the door brought Luna's attention out of the old scroll she'd been skimming through. A pile of equally ancient books and scrolls made small leaning towers on all of the flat surfaces of the living room.

With an annoyed growl, Luna pushed herself out of her seat to open the door. It was only with moderate surprise that she greeted the two dragons. However, the young princess accompanying them was a surprising addition. Although she knew Amelia and Lina were friends, she'd assumed that the newlywed princess would be too wrapped in royal affairs and her new husband to be running after Lina this time.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." Luna turned away with the intent of returning to her search on the Lord of Nightmares. Unfortunately her little sister knew far more than any other human on the Golden Lord. At this point in time she just wasn't ready to face her sister.

Amelia was the last one in and she closed the door after entering. Luna was already back in her seat immersed in the scroll she was reading before the company had arrived. The two dragons and the princess stood awkwardly in the silence. All the tables and most of the chairs were occupied with her research materials. She fidgeted with her wedding ring, still unsure if she was doing what was right. There just didn't seem any other way to help that would keep Seillune out of the conflict.

"What's all of this Miss Luna?" Amelia asked since both Filia and Milgazia were being silent.

Luna glared. She did not care to be interrupted while reading, especially when it was so important. "I need to know more about the Lord of Nightmares."

Milgazia looked up sharply. Looking at all the books around all he could do was shake his head. "You will not find out much from all of this. Lina communed with Claire Bible itself to gain that knowledge."

"Not to mention being possessed by Her twice," Amelia added.

Luna's lips thinned to an impossibly thin line. She'd been afraid that the information she needed wouldn't be easy. Now it seemed that it would be impossible without having a long heart to heart with Lina.

"I see," Luna said quietly. She still held onto the old scroll; not quite yet ready to give up on the idea of her own research. Sighing heavily she continued, "How in the hell did Lina ever come up with that blasted spell in the first place?"

No one in the room could answer. Blank looks and uncertain head shakes were the only reply. Again it seemed Lina was the only person with the answer. Luna rolled up the scroll and placed it gently on top of the nearest stack. A small spell sent them all into neat stacks against the far wall, effectively cleaning up space for her guests to sit.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Luna wasn't quite hospitable but was no longer totally hostile either.

Amelia was the first to respond. "We want to help Miss Lina, but since none of us really know where she is we came to you."

Luna closed her eyes to think. "You too, Milgazia?"

"I'm following the path laid before me, and doing what I think is right along the way."

Luna chuckled. "Properly vague. Running for an Elder position?"

Milgazia choked and turned an odd shade between red and purple. "Absolutely not!"

The Knight of Cepheid nodded. Perhaps that was just the kind of view she needed to adopt to get through this. The only catch was some of the worst mistakes in history came from the best of intentions people had to follow what they believed was right.


	35. Chapter 35

XXXV

Xelloss peered at the retreating dragon army. So far as he trailed them they were following a beeline for their desert faster than they had originally advanced. It was unclear who was in charge. The retreat was disorganized enough to fit in the Golden Lord's Sea of Chaos. Dragons slowly filtered in to join the swift retreat as the scattered stragglers were able to catch up with the main body. It was as different from the neat battle formations that marched north as possible.

From his seat near the top of an ancient pine situated high on a mountain, the entire golden army was easily visible as it traversed the valley below. Xelloss sighed and materialized a cup of tea and leaned back against the great tree. One sharp amethyst eye remained on the dragons. It was a dreadfully dull assignment, and he'd much rather be back on Wolf Pack Island. Alas if the dragons did turn towards the island, only Xelloss would be able to slow their progress long enough for Xelas to prepare. So really there was no other suitable demon for the assignment.

Three more dragons joined the end of the ragtag procession. Xelloss teleported to the next mountainside. A burnt snag provided the demon with a new seat. The new perch was slightly ahead of the dragons' march. Several more cups of tea were materialized and sipped to pass the time.

Xelloss sorely wished his master had not forbid him from revealing himself to the dragons. He was quite sure he could wring a bit more speed out of them if he was allowed to harass the army on its way south. A smirk graced his lips as he imagined the dragons' panicked flight.

The day passed agonizingly slow. Evening descended covering the land in a cloak of darkness. The dragons did not stop until all the light had faded. Xelloss could see well enough, but in the dragons' eyes the world was completely black. Stars were covered by clouds.

"One more day," Xelloss sighed. "After that they'll be well beyond any reasonable path to Wolf Pack."

Lina awoke to a dark room. A single candle cast a wavering glow answered by wavering shadows around the large room. Lina took a deep breath before pushing herself up from the comfortable warmth of her guardian. Saluna yawned and stood with her.

"Still no Xelloss?"

"Not for another day or two," Salarte stretched as he stood. The flickering of candlelight on his fur gave him an eerie aura.

Unconsciously a small sigh escaped from her downturned face. "I see." Although all of the demons were more hospitable than she could have hoped for, it was very unsettling being left on an island with strange demons who she barely knew. "Guess that only leaves two things to do."

Without any more hesitation Lina was off at a brisk walk. Both wolves had to trot to catch up.

"What would that be?" Saluna asked genuinely curious.

"Food and then sleep. What else?" Lina declared enthusiastically.

Salarte snorted. "What else indeed. Every time we've left the library today had included a trip to the kitchen."

Lina smiled broadly, "Well I am eating for two."

Saluna bobbed her head in agreement. Salarte just shook his large head and mumbled, "At least."

The demon wolf could not help thinking that the food supply they secured at their Lord's bidding was disappearing alarmingly fast. What was originally expected to last over a week would probably be gone in another day and half.

By the time Lina finished her midnight snack, Salarte amended his estimate on the food. It'd be gone within twenty-four hours for sure. He was not looking forward to the many trips this realization implied.

Lina was yawning steadily as she climbed the stairs to Xelloss's room. Several times her gaze was drawn to the two large demons shadowing her every move.

When they reached Xelloss's room, the two giant wolves filled up the hall as they lay down. Lina closed the door and lit a ball of magelight. She looked around the empty room. Although comfortable, it was quiet and lonely. A hand drifted to her stomach along with her gaze. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if it was visibly growing daily.

Desperately she wished for one of her friends to confide in. Shaking her head she marched determinedly to the cabinet to change before going to the bed and lay down intent on moving forward. Within minutes she was asleep. It wasn't pleasant dreams that filled her sleep. She tossed and turned with nightmares of destruction.

Xelas Metallium the Demon Lord Beastmaster was restless. She paced the halls of her castle. Heeled boots clicked steadily on the floors and stairs as she circled. Thoughts swirled around her mind. Plans and scenarios chased each other as they played out entire futures.

Rare was the occasion that she could not instantly formulate intricate plans to fit perfectly with the situations presented to her. The current turn of events, however, presented too many wild card variables. Lina and Luna. The Lord of Nightmares. Also to a lesser extent was her fellow Demon Lords. Although she was sure they would not be pleased if they found out about Lina, she was unsure of their reactions.

Mixing all of the above with dragons, who were easily the most predictable factor, left too many possibilities to be easily sorted out. Xelas let the rhythmic tapping of her boots walk her through each possible combination of events. Mentally she mapped out the best strategies.

One unknown threw a kink in every scenario she carefully crafted; the Lord of Nightmares. There was simply no guessing on the actions and motivation of the Mother of All. Eventually Xelas could only shrug and decided to accept her plan for everything else and play with whatever curve balls the Golden Lord threw into the game.

By the time Xelas reached this conclusion the approaching dawn was coloring the eastern sky. She made her way to the balcony outside her throne room. Clearing her mind, she searched out for Xelloss. He was much further south than she expected.

At least it appeared the dragons would be out of the picture for at least as long as it took them to regroup. So there were only six players on the board for the time being.

Pulling back to herself at Wolf Pack Island, Xelas left Xelloss to ensure the dragons truly were returning to their home. That left Luna as the most pressing issue outside her castle. Xelas walked back inside, she had several things to see to before Luna chose to visit again. There was no doubt in her mind that it would not be long before Luna would call again upon her little sister.

Xelloss picked at the charred tree he'd spent the night in. The dragons were finally stirring. The sun sat brilliant on the horizon. All of the dark clouds blew over during the night making way for a bright new day.

Even though it did no good, Xelloss stared at the sun. The drudgery he felt from this awful assignment would be much better matched by a heavily overcast day. Even a nice thunderstorm to liven up the view would be more welcome.

As the dragons moved, so did Xelloss. From one vantage point to the next he kept an ever watchful eye on the enemy. He wished for the sands on the northern edge of the desert to appear on the horizon with every jump. They marked the end of his assignment.

Lina awoke desperately hungry. Loud rumblings accompanied the gnawing ache in her stomach. If she hadn't known better, Lina would guess that she hadn't eaten in two days or more; instead of the handful of hours since her last meal before moving to bed in the middle of the night.

Hurriedly she changed clothes and went seeking the comfort food had to offer. She was not surprised in the least to find her two wolf entourage waiting in the hall. They were in the exact positions she'd left them. Probably under orders to stick to her like glue until Xelloss returned.

Lina didn't dwell on it. "Let's get some food, I'm starving."

"You say that you're starving everytime you go eat, I find it highly unlikely." Salarte commented before rising.

Saluna's tongue lolled out in a canine grin. Her partner may be cranky but she suspected he was grudgingly growing attached to the sorceress they'd been assigned to protect.

After Lina made another large dent in the food supply, she headed back to the library. Until Xelloss returned or Xelas showed herself it was the most interesting place to pass the time.


	36. Chapter 36

XXXVI

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, Lina's eyes felt heavy and grogginess tugged relentlessly at her consciousness. The large soft wolf she was using as a back rest was probably not helping Lina mused to herself. She'd easily read the same short paragraph six times and still would not be able to tell anyone who asked what it was about. Other than it started with reference to the War of the Monsters' Fall.

Lina's heart skipped a beat as she felt herself falling. With a sharp gasp her eyes snapped open. Her heart pounded fit to break through her rib cage as she tried to find what caused her sudden awakening. The room was empty.

After several moments, Lina realized that it was not something entering the room that had woke her. Rather it was something leaving. Both of the demon wolves were gone. Irritation flared as she rubbed the tender spots where her shoulder and the back of her head connected with the floor. They could have at least woke her before they just disappeared.

Lacking anyone to vent her frustrations on Lina picked herself up off the floor. She marked her place in the book she'd been reading before putting it down on a small carved table near the chair she wished she'd been snoozing in instead of leaning on the giant wolf. The wolves just made such delightfully warm and soft pillows.

The hall was empty as Lina entered it, but she could hear voices drifting from the nearby throne room. Xelas was addressing someone. Lina couldn't make out the exact words, but there was no mistaking the Beastmaster's voice for another. Quietly Lina approached the doorway that led to the large room. When the next person spoke, Lina stopped in her tracks. There was no mistaking that voice either.

"I will see her. Alone."

"As I've said, that's not really your choice to make," Xelas replied uninterested or affected by the angry tone of her visitor.

"She is my sister," Luna began but was cut off.

"Indeed. However, it's still not your choice." There was a pause followed by the slightest clink of a glass being set down.

Lina swallowed thickly. In her very core she knew it was her decision. The time dragged out as she thought about whether she was ready to face her sister. Slowly her steps brought her forward once more.

Everyone turned to face her. Only Xelas was unsurprised by her entrance. Lina was shocked to see not only Luna but Filia, Milgazia, and Amelia were also standing before the Demon Lord Beastmaster.

Xelas smiled as Lina entered. The emotions in the room swelled and swirled in a heady mix that was richer than any of her finely aged wines. This alone was worth any potential destruction the Inverse sisters would cause to her home today. Still she held hopes that any damage would be superficial.

Lina's resolve wavered. It was almost more than she could handle just confronting her sister. Adding two of her friends and a practical stranger to the mix was a bit much. That was also ignoring the fact that Xelas was watching with great amusement as she lounged sideways in her throne.

Luna was not about to let her sister leave without a long heart to heart. She stepped forward before Lina's hesitation could turn into a retreat.

"Lina," her voice was steady and her eyes did not waver from her little sister. There was no need for Luna to say more. Lina knew what it was she wanted already.

A far less steady ruby graze drifted over each of the beings present. As much as she'd rather not be alone with her big sister, she couldn't help feeling that there were too many people present for the discussion she knew they were going to be having. Lina nodded slowly.

"Let's get this over with," Lina said in a voice that was much calmer and steadier than she felt.

Luna nodded and followed her back through the door she'd entered only a moment ago.

Xelas shrugged. The smile on her face spread as she regarded the two dragons and crown princess left in her throne room.

"So," the word was slow and drawn out, "drink anyone?" she asked holding up her own glass and swirling the dark red liquid inside.

All three of her guests looked at each other nervously. Clearly they were trying to decide if it was more dangerous to accept or decline such an offer made by a Demon Lord.

Xelas chuckled heartily. "Now don't be shy. Poison isn't really my thing; it's more of Deep Sea's thing. I prefer tearing limb from limb." Her grin was pure evil as she looked at them over the rim of her glass.

Amelia could feel the blood draining from her face. Looking at the dark liquid in the glass she couldn't help but wonder if it really was wine. Filia and Milgazia shared sideways glances without taking the Beastmaster out of their line of sight.

Lina took a seat in the chair she'd eyed earlier after looking around hopefully for Saluna and Salarte. Their relatively quiet presence would have been very welcome. With great difficulty she kept her laugh from escaping. Demons were more welcome company than her own sister.

Luna closed the library doors behind her. The thud had finality to it in Lina's mind. Something had ended with the closing of that door.

The silence was tangible as Luna walked across the thick carpets to take a chair opposite Lina. Lina concentrated on her breathing and heartbeat, willing herself to remain calm. She kept her eyes locked on her sister. She refused to look down or away.

Several long seconds passed as the two just sat and looked at each other. Lina's posture was set, firm and immovable. Luna on the other hand sat slightly slumped in her chair. Obviously the older Inverse was very tired.

"Lina," Luna searched for a place to begin. Talking to her sister was never something she'd been good at.

"What?" Lina replied just for something to fill the lengthening silence. Silence was not what she expected. If Luna had a problem with Lina she was usually either yelling it or beating it into her.

"I need to know about the Lord of Nightmares." It wasn't the heart of her concerns, but Luna thought it was a place to start.

Lina blinked in surprise. "The Lord of Nightmares?" Lina knew it sounded stupid, but she couldn't help it. Of all the things her sister would come all the way out to Wolf Pack Island for a history/magic lesson was not on the list. A good glass of wine maybe, but… further contemplation was cut off.

"Yes, I need to know, and it seems somehow you are the one mortal with the most knowledge on the subject."

Lina scratched at the back of her head as her face scrunched up. "Well I suppose that's true. Well what do you want to know?"

Xelloss returned to his master's throne room to give his report. Automatically he was in a kneeling position since it was a formal mission. However upon materializing he could instantly tell that they were not alone. Slowly his gaze drifted right to the other occupants.

Filia, Milgazia, and Amelia stood wide eyed and blinking at his sudden appearance. All three seemed nervous and jumpy. They each also held a wine glass filled with a deep red wine.

A slow smirk spread across his face as he turned his attention back to his Lord. "Well I was going to report that all the dragons were returning to their desert with all haste, but it appears I missed two."


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, and I'll try to update faster. Thanks for your patience. Without further preamble enjoy!

XXXVII

Salarte looked back at his partner. Saluna was trotting along several paces behind. The two giant wolves passed through the thick jungle undergrowth of the forest with barely a whisper of sound. As they passed they collected an assortment of other demons that owed their continued existence to the Beastmaster Xelas.

When their number reached a dozen, they stopped. Standing in a loose circle quietly staring at each other the demons gathered strength. Upon a silent consensus all the demons teleported.

It was in a rich countryside dotted with a patchwork of farms that they rematerialized. As well as a chance for the demons to feed, they had a mission to fulfill. Salarte had mixed feelings about having to retrieve food for a human, but he'd also been finding Lina's presence less aggravating than he thought it would be.

Salarte nodded to his companions. They all knew what was expected. Immediately they scattered in different directions. Terrified screams of startled humans filled the air and sated the demons appetites as they raided fields and cellars.

The noise and chaos were fit for a massacre, but they were misleading. The demons snapped and growled at any humans that were in their way. One foolish man that tried to stab Saluna with a pitchfork ended up running away with a broken arm. His was the worst human damage. Several animals were dead. Demons they may be, but they were also beasts and still possessed the hunting instinct. A few outbuildings burned consisted of the property damage when the demons disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.

Of course stories later would tell of dozens of lives lost and entire herds slaughtered and entire farms reduced to ash.

"I see," Luna said as she digested what she'd learned from Lina. There was more to this than she thought. Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her sister's growing belly. There was a lot more. Still Luna was unsure how to try to talk to her sister about her pregnancy. "Lina…"

Lina looked at her older sister. The questions that the older Inverse sister wanted to ask were clearly painted across her face even though she was unable to form the words. Lina was also pretty sure that even though Luna probably was curious about more information on the Lord of Nightmares that was not the main reason that her sister wanted to talk.

The seconds turned into minutes as the silence gnawed at both of them. Each sister faced her own set of internal demons that tied her tongue into knots.

"I think I know what you want to ask," Lina was staring intently at the carpet.

Luna stared intently at her sister and waited to see if she would continue.

Pulling in a deep breath, Lina forced herself to look up and meet her sister's piercing gaze. "You want to know what the plan is, assuming I miraculously do make it to term."

Luna surprised her by finally speaking, Lina was just getting used to her sister's silence. "Have you thought about how unlikely it is, and what it could do to you?"

Lina laughed. It was shakier and more uncertain than any laugh Luna had ever heard from her. After she was done laughing Lina looked seriously at her sister. "Yes. I get you're having trouble coming to terms with the situation and my decision. Oh boy do I get it. I had trouble accepting it at first. But I have to follow this through to the end now, and trust that it will work out somehow. I can't go back anymore than I could give up and die."

A slight smirk spread across Luna's lips. Her little sister had grown up more than she'd thought possible. "Well then what is the plan when you do deliver the little half demon?"

Lina let out a real laugh this time. "Well if all goes well, I suppose stay here until 'the little half demon' is old enough to travel. Then back to spreading chaos and collecting treasure." Lina smiled wistfully. "If it goes less well, please make sure the little half demon knows that ultimately how one lives life is a personal decision."

Luna frowned. Even though talking with her sister about such things was her intent, she did not like hearing her younger sister talking about the possibility of her death. It seemed wrong to Luna that Lina could be the first of the siblings to die. Not that she'd given her own death much thought.

There was still a small smile playing across Lina's face. It was easy to see what Luna was thinking. "Don't give up on me yet sis. It was just something that I had to say, just in case."

Luna nodded. Nothing was decided yet. "Of course."

Xelas chuckled. "Yes. I suppose you could call this the Knight of Cepheid's new entourage."

The princess and two dragons exchanged confused looks. None were quite sure what to make of the comment. Amelia took a large swallow of the wine. She was expecting good, but it was truly an excellent vintage. Quite possible better than any that her father kept even in his private reserve.

Filia and Milgazia both appeared surprised that the princess was drinking the wine. Amelia just shrugged in response to the scandalized looks they both shot her way. It seemed silly to waste perfectly good wine, if the demon really wanted them dead a physical or magical attack would be much more efficient.

Xelloss stood. Obviously formality was not required. "After following the dragons, I would say it will be several weeks before they are regrouped enough to even consider a new advance."

Xelas nodded and a thoughtful look passing over her face. It had been a very remote chance that the dragons would attempt attacking her on their way back south. However it was not in her nature to take anything for granted, so she'd sent Xelloss to make sure. Xelas stared into her wine as she slowly swirled the dark liquid.

After the appearance of the Golden Lord at the battle, Beastmaster was quite sure Deep Sea would not be leaving the comfort of her oceans for quite a while. Dynast on the other hand could be a problem. With his position being much more exposed, Xelas doubted that he would sit back and wait for the dragons to resume the offensive. In fact she expected him to be the first to muster his forces on either side.

Xelloss waited patiently for his master to mull over the situation. His gaze drifted to the silent guests, but it was not them that occupied his thoughts. Luna and Lina were undoubtedly having a long chat somewhere. It irritated Xelloss that he could not be there for it, but he knew better than to leave without permission or to interrupt Xelas's contemplation.

"Xelloss."

Xelloss snapped to attention and returned his wandering gaze and thoughts to his master.

"I have another task for you."

Xelloss carefully schooled his features into neutrality. As much as he did not want to go, it would only be worse to show those feelings.

Xelas and Xelloss disappeared leaving the three guests staring at the empty space. Amelia took another drink of the wine. She understood that Xelas meant to keep her plans between herself and the one she knew was physically unable to give away her secrets. She just hoped that she'd be able to see Lina soon. Ever since Lina disappeared after the wedding she'd been so worried. In a strange way, Lina filled the void left by Gracia. Amelia didn't want to lose another big sister.

The dragons continued to eye the wine in their hands like a poisonous snake. Doubtful looks passed over their faces each time Amelia took a sip. For her part Amelia ignored them, instead she kept her eyes on the doorway that Luna had went through.

There was no telling to what part of the castle, or the world for that matter, that Xelloss and Xelas retreated to discuss their plans. The silence left in their wake was deafening. Although Filia and Milgazia were exchanging significant looks, they seemed afraid to speak aloud.

Amelia was the first to notice the footsteps. Booted feet muffled by the carpet covering the stone. Lina and Luna walked in side by side. Lina seemed surprisingly relaxed considering she was with her sister.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia shot herself at the sorceress.

Lina stepped back and glanced side to side for an escape of some sort from the collision she knew was coming. Luna stepped aside at the same time the princess passed and snagged the wine glass. Xelas would not appreciate one of her fine wines ending up decorating the floor for multiple reasons.

The force of the impact knocked Lina back several steps. Lina was able to absorb the impact enough to roughly catch Amelia and keep them both on their feet.

"Hey Amelia," Lina said around the head full of black hair that was shoved into her face as the princess clung tightly to her.

Lina gently pried Amelia loose and pushed her back to arm's length.

"What are you doing here?"

Amelia smiled. "You're my friend. I couldn't leave you to face whatever is going on alone."

Lina laughed. "So you got tired of princess lessons in other words?"

The princess made a face. "Miss Lina, that's not it."

Xelas glanced up and stopped her conversation as the demons she'd sent on a scavenger hunt to support her guest returned. Salarte and Saluna leading the pack of beasts as they appeared in the clearing and immediately headed for the castle to deposit their prizes.

Xelloss's gaze followed his master's. There was much more food than the last time. It seemed the rest of Beastmaster's demons were beginning to understand how much food Lina could consume in a short time. The amethyst eyes drifted back to the Demon Lord.

Silence reigned while the clearing emptied of all except two demons. Xelas slowly puffed on a cigarette. A thin trail of smoke drifted up lazily from the tip of the cigarette as Xelas held it apparently forgotten as she returned to business. Although she could command their silence, it was simply easier if none but Xelloss knew of her plans. It was another reason to have one powerful servant instead of a separate priest and general.

"There's little time before Dynast recovers and is ready to move. Given the circumstances I think it's prudent to keep him and his servants clear of here, as much as possible."

Xelloss nodded. His expression was solemn. It didn't take much imagination the reaction Dynast would have to finding a human carrying his child. Combined with the dragons' attempts on Lina's life even all the beasts on Wolf Pack would not be enough to keep her safe.

"Since the dragons will likely wish to move on our island next, it is in our best interest to encourage Dynast to intercept that attack."

Xelloss smirked. "Of course without his knowing that he'll be intercepting on our behalf."

"Of course." Xelas's smile was downright predatory. "To encourage this, we will need to wait for him to make the first suggestion of a preemptive attack. Of course we can't have him here with Lina here. I may be able to shield her from the notice of his priest, but there's too much risk if he chooses to come here himself."

Xelloss nodded again. It was easy to see what his next mission would be.

"Take Salarte and Saluna with you."

"Do you really think that necessary?" Xelloss asked skeptically. It was very rare that she sent any demons with him on missions. Beastmaster always trusted his abilities implicitly.

"Two extra pairs of eyes won't hurt. I don't trust dragons not to turn up following some silly premonition from their god. Not to mention your earlier reports of chaos following Lina Inverse everywhere she goes."

Xelloss laughed. "Indeed." Xelas really never left anything to chance.


	38. Chapter 38

XXXVIII

Everyone except Lina and Luna flinched as Xelas and Xelloss suddenly reappeared in the throne room. Xelas was lounging on her throne with a leg draped over the arm.

"Find our guests some accommodations for the evening and make whatever plans are necessary for your trip." The order was directed at Xelloss, but obviously meant for the benefit of the entire room.

As suddenly as she appeared, Xelas was gone. Lina lifted a single brow as she looked at Xelloss. "Trip?"

"Ah yes. How about those rooms first?" Xelloss's eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

Lina didn't care for the implications in Xelas's short commands. Nor that the Beastmaster disappeared so quickly after. Something was going on. Desperately Lina wished for at least a few more months before the world went to hell. However, that did not seem like it would be the case.

A lump rose in Lina's throat. Very little magic was left to her at the moment. She seriously doubted she could efficiently fend off even a lesser demon. Ever since she'd summoned the Lord of Nightmares, her magical powers had been weakening exponentially.

As strange as it seemed, Wolf Pack Island had become a refuge for her where she felt safe. The idea of leaving it was slightly unnerving. Still she had to trust that Xelas had a plan for sending them away.

"If you'd all follow me." Xelloss said as he turned to walk away.

Lina took a deep breath before following. Really there was no choice but to see how the events played out. At least she would have her friends with her—most of them anyway. It was with wistful consideration that she thought about Gourry, Sylphiel, and Zelgadis.

Luna followed right away as well. Amelia shrugged before following too. Filia and Milgazia looked at each other uncertainly for several moments, before they too followed.

It was a quiet trip down the hall. Each person seemingly lost in his or her own thoughts. By the time they reached the stairs however the silence came to an end.

"Hey how about a detour for some food? It was hours ago I meant to get some, but I got sidetracked." Lina's gaze drifted towards her sister. Ultimately she was glad that they'd had their talk, but damn the delay sure made her hungry now.

Amelia giggled. Lina certainly never changed much. "Well that sounds good to me."

Luna simply shrugged. She did not share her sister's insatiable appetite, but it was one thing that she never held against Lina. Her sister's lack of manners while eating was an entirely different subject, however.

Xelloss chuckled. "Of course." He paused in the decent down the stairs to turn around. "We just got in a fresh delivery too," he smiled at Lina before continuing the decent.

The idea of a new delivery made Lina crinkle her brow. Somewhere someone was missing a lot of food unexpectedly. However she was far too hungry to argue where her meal came from.

Salarte and Saluna were sitting outside the kitchen. Xelloss nodded to them as he passed. Lina would bet her next meal that there was some sort of silent communication passing between them that none except the three demons could understand.

Luna unhesitantly stepped into the kitchen and immediately began riffling through the newly filled cupboards. "Well let's see what we have."

Lina smiled broadly. This was going to be good. Her sister was an excellent cook. "Whatever it is, you'll make it great."

Xelloss took a seat on the counter next to Lina. Amelia took the seat on the opposite side which left Filia and Milgazia to the two seats closest to the door. Filia's attention was drawn to Luna as she set about fixing meal. She bypassed her seat, and moved into the kitchen to help.

"Can I start some tea?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Amelia exclaimed at the suggestion.

It was hours later before the group ascended to the extra rooms that Luna, Amelia, Filia, and Milgazia would be spending the night. Once they were all settled in their own rooms, Xelloss and Lina returned to his room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Lina turned to Xelloss.

"So what is this trip about?"

Xelloss took a seat before looking directly at Lina with unveiled amethyst eyes. "Xelas expects Dynast will be coming here personally."

Lina took a sharp intake of breath. That was definitely not something she wanted to be around for without magic. Actually she wasn't sure she wanted to be around at full power. Demon Lords were more hassle to fight that it was ever worth. Somehow she just always ended up stuck with the task.

"So I will be taking you, Salarte, and Saluna away from here until it's safe to bring you back."

Lina nodded. "That makes sense. So where are we going?"

Xelloss shrugged. "That part is really not important."

"So I can choose?"

"Sure. Let's stay away from the holy locations this time." Xelloss grimaced. He really did not want to spend more time in Saillune.

"Great I know just the place." Lina smile broadly, making Xelloss look at her curiously.

Xelas appeared back in her own room. She now felt confident in her readiness. All that was left was to wait. Waiting was not her favorite, but she found it well worthwhile especially when she was trying to manipulate her fellow Dark Lords.

The Demon Lord's mind wandered to the castle full of guests currently sleeping within her walls. It was an unprecedented number of mortals, not to mention the first time since ancient times that she'd played hostess to dragons. Never had gold dragons come calling for any reason other than looking for a fight. Of course until recently she'd never seen the Golden Lord either. The fact that after thousands of years life could still surprise her strengthened her resolve to help maintain the Golden Lord's balance.

Xelas sat in one of the plush chairs, stretched, and put her feet up. Grabbing a quill from the gilded inkpot on the desk along with a small stack of blank paper she began writing.

Shadows danced on the walls thrown by wavering flame light. They were the only witness to the Demon Lord's late night activity. Even Xelloss was not yet aware of what Xelas was occupying her late nights with.

A red eye cracked slowly open before closing immediately again. Lina squeezed Xelloss in a tight hug. More so than a normal morning she did not want to get up. Even though the destination was of her choosing, she was more than any time in her life ever feeling the urge to stay in one place.

The warmth she was holding to was suddenly gone. Lina made a face at the light streaming brilliantly in through the now wide open curtains. She came to the conclusion that teleportation over long distances was fantastic. However over short distances it was just plain annoying.

Lina pulled the covers over her face with fierce denial of the daylight. A few more hours of sleep were all that was on her mind.

"Come now Lina, it's already late morning," Xelloss's voice was close again.

"You've waited this long, what's a few more hours?" Lina mumbled into the blankets.

"Everyone else is already up and ready." Xelloss tugged at the blankets but found them securely held in place by an iron grasp. There was one weapon left in his arsenal to try to talk Lina out of bed. "Breakfast is ready too."

Xelloss blinked. The covers that he previously could not pry off Lina were now tossed over his head. Lina who was so reluctant to get up was now not only out of bed but was already mostly dressed and on her way to the door.

"Well are you coming or what? Time's wasting; the food could be getting cold!" Lina didn't wait for an answer.

Xelloss chuckled as he tossed the blankets back on the bed and walked slowly after Lina. There was no reason to hurry since she'd be eating for quite a while. Outside of his room, Saluna and Salarte stood waiting.

As he passed, Xelloss nodded to the two demon wolves. Both fell in step behind him as he descended the stairs. The trio reached the kitchen in time to see Lina snatch a pastry off Filia's plate.

"Miss Lina! That is so rude." Filia exclaimed indignantly.

Luna turned from the pan she was standing over stirring. The large spoon she wielded like a sword.

"Lina!"

Lina paled instantly. The pastry was only half eaten and suddenly forgotten in her hand. Wide eyes stared at her older sister terrified of what the punishment might be.

Xelloss tensed, and prepared for what could be another castle shaking fight.

Luna shook the spoon violently at her little sister to punctuate each syllable.

"You were raised better than that! Especially since there's a plate full of the things two feet away. Pregnant or not you shouldn't be stealing from your friends' plates."

The longer the lecture went on the more relaxed Xelloss became. Obviously Luna wasn't going to physically reprimand Lina this time.

After the meal, Xelloss and Lina locked gazes. Both agreed that the time had come. Luna was the first to clue into the fact that something was about to happen.

"So who is ready to drop in on Gourry and Sylphiel?" Lina grinned at her traveling companions.

Luna nodded. She was hardly surprised that when her lover's home was no longer safe that Lina would retreat to her protector and big brother figure. Amelia was grinning enthusiastically.

"Um... ok." Filia said slightly bewildered. Milgazia quietly agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

XXXIX

Gourry looked up from the sword he'd been hammering out. Since settling down to raise a family with Sylphiel he took up the only profession that allowed him to still work with swords and stay in one place. Occasionally he took on a student to teach sword mastery to, but it had been a while since his last student had set out to find adventure in the wide world.

An odd collection of visitors were approaching. Instantly Gourry set down the weapon he'd been working on. It was forgotten instantly when he saw a very familiar face and jogged to greet them all.

"Hey Gourry!" Lina called out waving excitedly at her old friend.

"Lina!" Gourry rushed in and swept the petite sorceress into a bear hug.

"Hey, take it easy." Lina pushed at the swordsman's chest in an attempt to loosen the too tight grip that left her gasping for breath.

"Wow Lina you really put on the weight."

Lina's face turned bright red. "Idiot!" More than anything Lina wanted to cast an explosive spell on him, but she remembered in time to save herself the embarrassment of a fizzled spell. Instead she slugged him hard enough to send him staggering backwards.

Lina stumbled as she was dropped and landed slightly awkwardly thanks to her belly throwing off her balance. The three demons took up positions close behind her.

Xelloss smirked, but knew better than to laugh out loud or he'd be sharing Gourry's fate. With how many hits the swordsman's stupidity earned him it amazed the demon that he hadn't learned to think before speaking after all these years. It was a very good thing he supposed that Gourry married an exceedingly talented healer. That innocent chance of fate probably exponentially increased his life span.

"Miss Lina," Amelia's voice was uncertain as she tried to interrupt without attracting Lina's rage. Gourry really should know better than to say that to her, but Lina was taking it too far as she looked ready to advance on the swordsman again with balled fists.

Sylphiel came out of the small house with an armful of baby boy. "Oh Gourry dear, what did you do now?"

All attention immediately went to the baby with a tuft of blond hair to match his father's. Filia was the first one to reach Sylphiel.

"Oh may I please?" the dragon priestess asked with her hands outstretched. Sylphiel smiled.

"Sure, careful he's heavier than he looks."

Xelloss smirked unable to resist the easy jab. "So is she."

The two giant wolves were sporting large grins. Filia's tail popped out and her face turned bright red. Lina snatched the baby boy out of the dragon's hands before she completely lost control.

Several pairs of eyes popped as a scepter wielded by the normally reserved woman crashed down on the dragon priestess's head. It quite efficiently halted the rampage that was about to begin. Filia was wearing a very embarrassed pained expression while holding the top of her head with both hands.

Lina grimaced. That was definitely going to leave a lump. The baby boy she was holding clapped his hands and giggled, which in turn made Lina smile too. Filia had definitely earned her lump; she should have known to be more in control of herself. Xelloss teasing her was certainly nothing new. Yet it never failed to get a rise from the dragon.

Sylphiel looked consideringly at the giant wolves, assessing them for potential danger. Although she didn't make a move to take her son from Lina, neither did she stop watching the wolves. It was to the point that she barely noticed the strange tall blond man standing not far from Filia as she tried to recollect herself.

The Seillune princess saved Sylphiel from further worry by extending her arms out in request to hold the child. Lina hugged the boy and handed him to Amelia.

The baby giggled and pulled on a lock of the black hair at the side of her face. Amelia tried to raise her head out of reach.

"Wow that's a strong grip," Amelia tugged several more times before giving up trying to pull the hair out of the child's hands. She winced at a particularly strong tug.

Sylphiel reached out and took her baby back. "Sorry about that." Anything further she may have said was interrupted by the same hair tugging.

"Ever think about getting your hair cut?" Amelia asked wincing at the strength that the little boy was pulling his mother's long dark hair with.

Sylphiel smiled and shook her head no as best she could.

Gourry was wearing a sheepish grin as he approached Lina with a swelling and blackening left eye. "So who are your friends Lina?"

Although the question wasn't totally unexpected, Lina sighed heavily. "Well I see your memory hasn't gotten any better."

"Mr. Gourry, it hurts that you don't remember us," Amelia pouted. She was expecting the question, but still hoped that he'd remember her at least.

Only Xelloss and Filia were still smiling at the question. The other four companions were slightly confused but neutral to the lack of acknowledgement from the swordsman.

"Okay, Amelia you should remember. She came with us many times now, and is the crown princess of Seillune. Ringing any bells?" Lina growled slightly under her breath at the total lack of comprehension. She got so tired of having to repeat everything to him constantly. "Xelloss you should also remember."

Gourry looked at the demon consideringly for a moment and almost looked like he had a thought, but then shook his head no.  
"Fine." Lina gave up and proceeded to introduce everyone as though they'd never met. "Filia and Milgazia. The furry ones are Saluna and Salarte." Lina frowned and looked around. "Where's Luna?"

Everyone except the demons joined Lina in looking around in confusion. Lina's gaze settled on Xelloss. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs as was usual when others were around; at least others he wasn't planning on killing.

Xelloss shrugged still wearing his customary small playful smile. "She left almost immediately after we arrived."

For some reason this time, her sister's absence made her more nervous than her presence. Lina visibly shook off the bad feelings. Worrying about what her sister was doing would do absolutely no good.

Sylphiel made her way back to the front door of their little home. "Please come in, you're all welcome." Her eyes still lingered doubtingly on the wolves, but since Lina was practically family it would be too rude to tell some of her companions she was traveling with that they were not welcome inside.

Although the house was more than large enough for its owners, it was very crowded with the guests. Xelloss followed Lina inside after sharing a long look with Salarte and Saluna. The two large wolves disappeared into the trees behind the house.

Sylphiel's relief was palpable as she noticed the wolves' absence from her home.

"Wow it smells amazing in here," Lina said taking a deep whiff of the heavenly aromas drifting out of the kitchen.

"But Miss Lina we just finished breakfast," protested a shocked Filia.

"It's lunch. I just was getting started on it." Sylphiel smiled for a moment at the compliment before quickly handing Gourry his son. "Oh my! I better put more on." She rushed out of the room into the kitchen leaving Gourry bouncing a happy baby.

Lina smiled at the thought of a fresh meal made by Sylphiel, since Gourry was always swearing how fantastic of a cook she was. The sorceress had absolutely no doubt that through his stomach was exactly how Sylphiel got to his heart and memory for that matter.

Milgazia was the first to take a seat, albeit on a solitary chair near the door. He still looked with narrowed eyes at the demon standing by Lina.

Xelloss continued to smile and stand behind Lina. It was amusing that the dragons were actually being very handy on this trip. Other than a few slight misgivings from Sylphiel about their four legged companions, the dragons were providing the only lasting negative emotions.

"So Gourry," Lina turned her attention back from the kitchen door to her old friend. "You going to tell us your boy's name? You do remember it, don't you?"

Gourry looked startled and then confused for a moment, like he'd forgotten he had company already. "Lerron," the swordsman smiled broadly.

Amelia smiled and said, "Lerron Gabriev."

"That's nice," Filia said as she took a seat opposite Milgazia.

"Good job Gourry." Lina patted Gourry on the head. "And nice to meet you Lerron," Lina let the baby grab her finger with both of his chubby little hands.

When Lerron released her, she swung around and grabbed Xelloss. She pushed the demon down on the couch before taking a seat leaning against him.

Milgazia was the only one who reacted at all to the action. He let an incredulous expression pass over his face. The things that Xelloss let Lina do were totally incomprehensible to the dragon. However, the rest of the group was more than used to both Lina's random physical actions, and Xelloss playing along.

Amelia looked around before taking a seat on the other side of Lina. That left Gourry to turn around a chair from the dining table. The table was a simple wooden affair that would comfortably seat four. Lerron was thoroughly enjoying bouncing on his father's knee.

"Hey Gourry," Lina started but then stopped abruptly. Her face scrunched up in minor pain and a hand went to her stomach.

Xelloss, tipped off by the pain she would never be able to hide from him, looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well that was weird. But anyway what I wanted to ask you Gourry was if you would mind letting us all crash here for a few days." Lina finished with her usual exuberance.

"Sure Lina. You're welcome here anytime," Gourry said brightly.

Sylphiel walked back in, catching the tail end of the conversation. "I'm afraid we only have one spare room though, so some will have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh that won't be a problem, thank you for letting us impose," Amelia said to their hostess.

Lina shut the door and leaned on it. Everyone agreed that she should take the spare room. After dinner Xelloss had disappeared as well. She was less concerned about what he was up to than what her sister's reasons were for leaving without a word.

Taking a deep breath Lina pulled up her shirt to look at her stomach. Several black bruises stood out in stark relief against her pale skin. Lina pulled her outfit back into place.

"Well that's interesting." Lina mumbled to herself. She sat heavily on the bed and pulled off her boots. All things considered she was extremely tired for how relatively uneventful the day was.

Lina changed into her pajamas and climbed into the bed. It was much smaller and harder than the bed she'd gotten used to. She giggled at the irony that she was now more comfortable with demons than her old guardian. Still there was no denying that the Metalliums had good taste.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she made herself as comfortable as possible in the bed. She was nearly asleep when she felt a familiar presence enter the room.

Not a single word was exchanged as Xelloss joined Lina in the bed. She burrowed tightly into his solid grasp. Within moments Lina's breath evened out into the slow rhythm of deep sleep.

Xelloss relaxed and closed his eyes. However he did not sleep. Hours passed as he lay there holding Lina and thought about everything that was occurring as well as how efficiently he'd be able to defend their currently location.

Lina's eyes snapped open. She was absolutely positive the kid just kicked her square in the bladder. Lina held out her hand for a lighting spell to shine the way to the bathroom but nothing happened. Shock followed instantly by anger was the only warning Xelloss got.

The demon's eyes opened in confusion at Lina's sudden awakening and instant mood swing. Just in time to see Lina shift in bed and deliver a punishing kick. Xelloss hit the wall hard enough that the paint and plaster cracked and pictures hit the floor.

"This is all your fault!" Lina screamed at him as she lit an oil lamp and rushed out of the room.

Xelloss blinked several times. Still attempting to figure out what exactly was all his fault. It only took a moment of staring at the smoldering match to figure out the problem. Undoubtedly this was probably the first time Lina ever had to use a match to light something. Which made her feel extraordinarily vulnerable since that meant she had absolutely zero magical power she could use.

"Oh dear," Xelloss rubbed a hand though his hair.


	40. Chapter 40

XXXX

Lazy rings of smoke slowly followed each other towards the high stone ceiling over Beastmaster Xelas. Calm resonated off the waiting Demon Lord. Although it was not nearly as deep as it seemed. Fierce self control and millennia of practice were at its core. Chilled wine went a long way in assisting the passing of time as well.

Hours passed while Xelas channeled the carefully crafted calm. One cigarette followed another just like one rare wine followed another. Xelas smirked as she thought about how it was a very good thing that she had no need to worry about neither lung nor liver disease.

When at last one of the visitors she'd been expecting arrived, Xelas opened the front door with a flick of a finger. She extinguished the cigarette with slow crushing motion on the marble topped table that held her mostly empty wine glass and completely empty decanter.

Dynast's priest entered the room and kneeled. A sneer twitched at the edges of his lips as he waited impatiently to be acknowledged. No human, and most demons, would not have noticed the infinitesimal twitch of his lips. Xelas delicately set her cigarette holder on the marble table as well, pointedly ignoring the kneeling priest.

By the time her eyes drifted over the demon, he was practically crawling within his own skin. Obviously failure was not going to be acceptable for his master.

"Well what is it you want?" Xelas asked as if she had no clue why he'd bother coming all the way to her little island.

The priest rose slowly. Dynast's orders included being beyond respectful towards the Beastmaster. Ordinarily a bow would be all that was required of a visiting priest, but Dynast felt the need to have his priest stroke the Beastmaster's ego a little to encourage her action.

"Lord Dynast wishes to make an arrangement with you."

Xelas let out an exaggerated yawn. "I believe we've already attempted following his plans. You may tell _Lord_ Dynast that I'm disinclined to acquiesce." The disdain that she placed in Lord clearly stated how she felt about his ability to lead.

The priest's lips thinned. This was not going well for his future health, and the way things were he was going to get punished severely by Dynast.

"At least agree to hear him out in person." Although the priest did not mean for it to be there, there was a certain sense of desperation in his statement.

Xelas rolled her eyes and reached for her wine glass. She twirled the glass. Each spin of the red liquid the glass filled a little more. Drawing the seconds out into minutes, Xelas let his anxiety build as she pretended to consider his request.

"If he feels he must." Xelas waved her free hand to dismiss the demon. He did not bother walking out before teleporting.

Xelas grinned ferally. "I was rather hoping he'd come himself to begin with, but I suppose this works equally well. Takes longer but makes him more desperate."

Claw like nails tapped on her throne. She would need Dynast to approach Deep Sea this time. After Xelas practically dragged her into the last fight Deep Sea wouldn't want to even see Xelas, let alone speak with her. The tapping rhythm continued as she thought about the likelihood of Dynast succeeding in such an endeavor.

"I'll make sure he goes, but I better not count on Deep Sea contributing anything to the next battle." Xelas sighed. Already she was tired of this war and only one battle was done. A smirk graced her red lips. "Wonder if it's hoping too much for the Golden Lord to step in again."

Xelloss materialized and bowed quickly before approaching the throne. Since he was not summoned this time he did not bother with the formality of kneeling or waiting to be acknowledged.

"Well this is a surprise. Two days in row you come without being summoned." Since beginning his pursuit of Lina, Xelloss had taken to only leaving her side when summoned.

Xelloss hesitated. He was unsure of what he thought he'd accomplish here. The first instinct Xelloss had when encountering something he was unsure of was to consult his master.

"Lina's lost all magical power. Even a light spell does nothing."

"Nothing at all? It doesn't even fizzle?" Xelas sat up suddenly very interested.

"Nothing." Xelloss said seriously.

"Her time of the month?"

"Lighting spells are full strength, and most of her other spells fizzle or are incredibly weak." Xelloss said curious as to where Xelas was going with this.

"I see." Xelas tapped the cigarette holder on the arm of her chair. The steady click filled the room. "This degeneration of magic got drastic when?"

Xelloss searched his memory combing through all of the signs and hints. "I suppose that the drastic degeneration began the day after the battle in the North."

Xelas frowned deeply and set the cigarette holder down once more. She sat up and stared at her servant. "You are absolutely positive of this?"

Xelloss blinked at the sudden change in his master's demeanor. It was a minor change of posture and a slightly different glint in her eyes. Most would hardly notice it, but to Xelloss it was a glaring change.

Once more Xelloss browsed the facts stored in his memory to double check his previous statement. "Yes, quite sure."

Xelas stared through Xelloss for a few moments before breaking her intense gaze with a deep sigh. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Consequences. I wonder." Xelas closed her eyes. "The Golden Lord warned you about consequences." Xelloss nodded. "From your first experience witnessing the Giga Slave, she was going to take Lina's body." Violet eyes suddenly opened wide in understanding.

"But that's impossible!" Xelloss was firmly in denial.

"Really? Do you think anything is impossible for the Mother of All?" Xelas smirked at her priest genuinely amused by his vehement denial.

"I… Uh…" Xelloss stammered as he swallowed his denial and thought about it. "No. So since She relinquished Lina's body, She's taken the unborn child's?"

"Perhaps." Xelas shrugged. "How much magic do you suppose it would take?" Xelas mused. "Of course 'consequences' is plural. And as big as it is it's still singular."

Xelloss swallowed. Perhaps he'd finally truly gotten in over his head. "So what do we do now mother?"

A small smirk graced Xelas's lips as she once more looked at her creation. It'd been many centuries since he called her that. "We wait."

Violet eyes slipped closed as a sigh slipped past his lips. Waiting was always hard, and this time it was going to be much worse. Lina's mortality never seemed more fragile to him than at this very moment.

No words were spoken when Xelloss's gaze met his master's. Only the slightest of nods was given. As sudden as Xelloss appeared he was gone.

Xelas pushed herself out of the throne. Heels clicked as she quickly left the room. Long determined strides brought her quickly to her room. The seal on the drawer melted beneath her touch. Inside the small book seemed very ordinary to be kept under a powerful demon barrier. Xelas snatched it up and strode quickly back to her library.

Xelloss rematerialized in the trees just outside of the green around Gourry and Sylphiel's home. The shapes of two giant wolves silently solidified out of the forest. They fell into step beside the priest, giving their report of the lack of events while he was gone. Then as quick and silently as they appeared they were gone.

Outside the small home, sitting on the grass, everyone was enjoying lunch with the usual ferocious enthusiasm. Lina and Gourry were engaged in their usual battle over a select piece of meat.

Xelloss grabbed a slice of cake before taking a seat near Lina, but not so close as to be in danger of getting caught by a flying elbow. Through the chaos only Milgazia acknowledged his arrival with a glare. Xelloss returned the suspicious glare with a smile, his eyes hidden.

Immediately Milgazia broke the gaze. Even with his eyes hidden Milgazia could feel the demon's power.

Several minutes passed before Lina, victorious in wresting the last meat from Gourry's grasp, turned to Xelloss and smiled. Every bit the cat that got the bird. Xelloss smiled back at her.

"Was wondering when you'd show back up," she said around bites.

"Miss me?" Xelloss inquired.

Hidden behind a curtain of purple bangs, his eyes drifted down to her belly. He wondered about the being that grew there. He hated waiting.

Lina scoffed, but a blush tinted her cheeks. "Hardly."

"You're blushing Miss Lina," Amelia pointed out with a bit of a smirk for catching Lina in a lie.

"Shut it Amelia!" Lina snapped and blushed even harder for being caught.

As everyone started laughing, Lina reacted by grabbing Amelia in a headlock. "Take it back," she growled at the princess.

Amelia gasped and tried vainly to break the hold.

"Lina, aren't you being a little harsh?" Sylphiel asked meekly. Gourry put a hand on Sylphiel's shoulder and shook his head. It was one thing that he'd learned; don't interrupt Lina when she's like this. Besides she wouldn't actually hurt Amelia.

She stuttered and tried to beg for justice and then mercy and finally for forgiveness.

Lina smiled in triumph as she released her hold. "There that wasn't so hard was it?"

Amelia was rubbing her neck. "Harder than you needed to be," the princess mumbled.

"What was that?" Lina turned around and looked with narrowed eyes.

Amelia held her hands up. "Uhh… what was what?"

Xelloss sighed contentedly as he set down his empty plate. A sweet dessert to accompany a very filling and satisfying meal, he could always count on Lina and her friends.

"You certainly seem to enjoy sweets Mr. Xelloss," Amelia observed mostly to change the subject before Lina came after her again.

Xelloss turned his attention fully to the young princess, curious that she would bring it up. "Well I suppose I do."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the cake," Sylphiel smiled broadly as she stood and started gathering the empty plates.

"Let me help you," Filia volunteered and started gathering a stack of her own.

"Chocolate is my favorite," Xelloss said.

Lina nodded. She had noticed that if he ate something it was always something sweet. Lina laughed, "I suppose it's a better habit to have than Xelas's smoking."

This comment got a chuckle from the demon and he held up a single finger. "Don't forget the drinking."

"What kind of example is she setting for you as a parent?" Amelia exclaimed incredulously.

Xelloss blinked at the princess in bewilderment several times. He turned to the people present trying to ascertain if she was serious about the question. Gourry was no help his face was totally blank and lost, likely beyond his realm of comprehension after chocolate. Milgazia was frowning deeply in disapproval as usual. Filia and Sylphiel were already on their way to the house so they weren't any assistance either. Lina shrugged. There was no explaining what went through Amelia's head sometimes.


End file.
